Blank Slate
by slvrdelight
Summary: Audrey Pike's origins are mysterious and even she herself doesn't know. To be precise, she doesn't want to know. She's happy where she is but when the past threatens to reveal itself and her abilities begin to scare her friends what will Audrey do? Will it push away her friend Spock who is falling in love with her? Bones/OC/Spock. Eventual appearance of Khan.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everybody. So I'm a new trekkie and haven't seen much of the old episodes and thus this story is going to be solely based on my knowledge of the new 2009 and Into Darkness films. Please Read and Review! No flames please.

2248 – August 15 1800 hours

_Psssh._ The sound of the cryotube being opened filled the room as scientists and doctors held their breath waiting for the results of their experiment. White fog teemed over the sides of the cryotube and fell to the ground. Would the reversal be successful? Or would it result in death?

Dr. Peters closed his eyes hoping to hear the first heartbeat of their almost 300 year old patient. 'Please,' he prayed, 'Let her breathe once more.' Over the years Dr. Peters toiled to find a way to reverse the freezing process that kept the female patient in a seemingly unending dream. He grew fond of his patient, sleeping innocently. What could it be that she was dreaming about that her smile would seem so pure?

Dr. Peters himself did not understand why but felt compelled to revive her, but when his ears failed to detect any heartbeats, his face fell. He was about to resign himself to turning around and walking out when he heard it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Sir! Dr. Peters! The patient is stirring!" the assistant doctor cried.

Dr. Peters opened his eyes to see the first rise of her chest and the slight eye movements signaling the stirring of the patient. "It's a success! Success!"

A smile spread across Dr. Peters' face as he gazed upon his patient. It was as though his prayers were answered. He knew now at that moment that his work was not for waste.

Watching this event unfold from above the medical deck was Admiral Harrison of Star Fleet. He watched Peters' change in expression and saw the flurry of movements erupting on the medical deck. He felt the slight guilty pang of his consciousness for his deceptions with Peters' and for the further pain he would cause Peters. The patient, Case001, would be separated from Peters as would the others who would be revived if Case001 proved useful.

Admiral Harrison steeled his resolve and heart as he turned from the scene. 'This is all for the future of StarFleet," he chanted to himself over and over again.

2248 – August 18

"You can't possibly mean that! She is my life's work! I WILL NOT simply stand back as you take her away!" yelled Dr. Peters as he slammed his fist down on Admiral Harrison's desk.

"You WILL calm yourself Doctor," the Admiral responded coolly. "Do not act surprised. This is a covert operation and must be handled such. Do not worry. _Case001_ will be cared for."

"Damn it! That's not the issue at hand is it?! Audrey is still delicate! We've woken her up from 300 years of sleep in a cryotube. She has no friends, no memory! To remove her from the people that she has just formed an emotional bond with could spell catastrophe! We know too little!"

The Admiral straightened himself as he stood from his desk. "I will repeat myself one more time Dr. Peters. _Case001_ will be removed from your care and transferred to a team of specialists selected from Star Fleet personnel. All collected information will be handed to this team. You and your team will comply with all requests. Once the transfer is complete, you and your team will receive a new project and will be restricted from discussing _Case001_ with any others. Do you understand?"

Dr. Peters' aged face looked grim as he also straightened himself. The Admiral's face betrayed no emotion and he had made it clear that there was no other alternative. Dr. Peters' could not fight for Audrey any longer. He had postponed this as much as he could, despite it being only a couple of days long.

He knew what would happen to Audrey and only hoped that he was wrong. She was such a sweet child and to see her thrust into the cold emotionless hands of scientists and doctors without anyone to trust was a sight that made him clench his fists. His heart tightened and he felt anger towards the nameless faceless men who would probe and prod her but also towards himself who could not save her from such a fate.

"Do you understand, Dr. Peters?" The Admiral's eyes bore into the eyes of the resigned doctor.

"I… Yes, Admiral. I understand."

"Good." The Admiral nodded curtly and dismissed the doctor. It was the last day Dr. Peters saw Audrey and the last day she would remember him.

Once Dr. Peters had left the room the Admiral contacted another.

"Execute order 43 and bring Christopher Pike to my room."

Audrey would not remember her revival, Dr. Peters, or all that had happened in the last few days.

2255 – September

It was the beginning of classes at the Academy and it was the first time Audrey spent time at the Academy no longer as a cadet but rather a commander. Her recent promotion to commander occurred after her last year aboard the USS Farragut. What operation she participated in and what she did exactly was classified and nobody spare the captain and others above in the command chain knew the details.

To be a commander at the age of 28 was extraordinary, but then again, Audrey was expected to perform in such a manner due to her father.

She was contemplating different topics for her class on xenolinguistics when she arrived at the office. The door swooshed open when she requested access and popped her head in to see the captain getting up from his desk.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed gleefully as she bounced over to the captain and jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the petite but beautiful girl. "Hey, how's my little girl been?"

It had been six months since she last saw her "father" due to a diplomatic mission. Captain Christopher Pike was not Audrey's real father and it was evident enough through their appearances.

Audrey's Asian heritage would be the first thing one would notice with her long sleek dark hair, and her dark round eyes when compared to Christopher Pike's Caucasian face. However, Audrey did not seem wholly Asian. There was something about her that you could never place. She was beautiful and sweet but sometimes almost unnatural.

That was the thought that struck Chris Pike as he stepped back to look into his daughter's face. Beautiful but almost as though someone had made it so and it brought a sad expression over Pike's face.

"Dad… Is everything all right? What's wrong?" she asked peering into her father's face.

'No, but I can never explain it to you for it would break my heart," Pike thought sadly. However the thought was wiped from his mind when he looked at her eyes, full of worry and love. "I just missed you so much. You're getting more beautiful by the day. I'm worried about the day when a young man will sweep you off your feet and take you away from me."

Audrey smiled letting it touch her eyes as she kissed her dad on the cheek. "Don't worry dad. For now, you're the only man in my life. Now let's get some lunch!"

"Okay! Okay! I was getting a little hungry myself," the captain said with light in his eyes as he led his daughter towards the door.

To Audrey, Christopher Pike was a savior. He, according to her memories, adopted her when her parents had abandoned her near a Star Fleet post on an underdeveloped planet. The specifics were always there, but she never forged them to memory because when Christopher Pike became a part of her life, she found love and a place to call home. He filled the lonely void within her and gave her what she never had. For that, she would be eternally grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter! It might be a little jumbled and whatnot but I'm really trying to push through these first few chapters to really get to the meat of the story! Please Read and Review! It really helps me to get motivated to finish the story. Thanks!

2256 – October 5th

"Professor!"

Spock heard a voice and turned to see Commander Pike jogging towards him. Commander Pike had been attending Spock's class on Vulcan Literature and doing quite well, if he may add. She was doing better than his most prized student, Cadet Nyota Uhura.

"Yes Commander Pike?" Spock asked.

Audrey beamed as she looked in the emotionless Vulcan face. "Professor, I was hoping that I would see you." She said cheerfully.

"See me Commander?" Spock raised one of his eyebrows questioningly.

He could see a twinkle in Audrey's eye. "Yes. I had an inquiry regarding the texts that you assigned for class. I believe that it is due to lack of understanding of the Vulcan culture that I am finding it difficult to comprehend the texts fully."

That caused Spock's head to very slightly tilt to the side in surprise. "You Commander? That is highly surprising considering your adept skill in Vulcan."

She smiled. "Thank you Professor for your confidence but this issue continues to escape me."

"Follow me Commander. Let us continue this conversation in my office." Spock led the way to his office.

On the way to the office, Spock could not help but notice the fact that Commander Pike continued to beam. "May I make a personal inquiry, Commander?"

Audrey tilted her head, "Of course Professor."

"Human emotions are difficult for me to understand. However, I had noticed your lack of… enthusiasm in my class. It is puzzling to me to see you so… excited in my presence."

Audrey could tell that he was trying to be polite and was genuinely curious. She couldn't help but find it a little endearing despite her overall lack of enthusiasm regarding Vulcans. There was no denying that she was good at Vulcan, in general she was talented in many respects but it always felt like she was talking to stoic ghosts whenever she talked to Vulcans. It was eerie and unnerving for her when she was faced with such logical people.

It was the same for Spock, where Audrey was concerned, for humans seemed to be all but logical. But for Audrey, her friend Nyota was infatuated with him and only for her would she do this. Nyota had asked a favor of Audrey. It was apparently Spock's birthday and Nyota had wanted to surprise him. Thus it was up to Audrey to put the cherry on top and bring him to where Nyota needed him to be.

Sure, she didn't like Spock very much, but she was excited for her friend. Love was in the air and Audrey just couldn't help but smile.

"Well, Professor, I just feel like today is going to be a good day." Audrey said while shrugging.

"I do not believe in intuition, Commander. It is-"

Audrey put up a hand, "Illogical right? How did I know" she muttered to herself shaking her head, but even that couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Here we are!" she exclaimed before Spock could reply.

Spock was puzzled by this human but did not say more. He opened the door to his office and stepped through when he realized that there was somebody in his office. The door behind him closed and he realized that Audrey had not followed him in.

He walked forward to discover the identity of the intruder only to find Nyota waiting in his office.

"Cadet Uhura. What is the meaning of this?"

She smiled nervously, "Spock, I know you might feel a little uncomfortable, but I wanted to do something special for your birthday."

It was then things began to fall into place for Spock. For Audrey, she left as soon as Spock walked through the door. She hoped that things would go well even if he was a green-blooded hobgoblin as a friend of hers so endearingly calls Vulcans.

2257 - November 7th

Ever since Audrey helped Nyota in her little surprise birthday event for Spock, Spock and Audrey had grown to be friends. In an attempt to under human emotions and interactions more clearly, he accepted Audrey's help. It was an opportunity to "befriend" a highly intellectual colleague and to conduct an anthropological study.

Audrey was the first to offer her friendship. She had once witnessed a very unfortunate event regarding Spock.

Flashback

Audrey had been walking to her class when she saw Spock conversing with two other professors. They seemed to be laughing but whether it was with him or at him she wasn't able to tell at that distance. Coming closer she could hear what they were saying and what they were saying wasn't pleasant.

It made her furious. For professors, who should be role models for other cadets, to be conducting such behavior and to be making fun at a colleague was distasteful. However, to be saying such things to his face about his supposed "lack of emotions" was simply disgusting. It was common knowledge that they did have emotions but it was simply that they had much better control of it than humans did.

Audrey couldn't continue to watch and marched up to two snickering so obviously in front of the oblivious Spock.

"Professors. Good afternoon. I couldn't help but notice how much _fun _you two seemed to be having. What is it that you are sharing with each other that only the two of you find so amusing?" Audrey spat out with the most chilling smile. "It couldn't possibly have been something offensive could it?"

The two professors began to sputter answers and soon gave their excuses to leave.

Spock turned to look at Audrey and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you do that Commander?"

Audrey sighed angrily and looked up at Spock, "Sir, you should really learn to understand when humans are laughing at you and when they are laughing with you. I am sorry. I… I just am disgusted to be considered part human if it means that I am to be associated with that sort of trash."

"I… see. Although your assistance was not required, I… am grateful. It seems that I have much to learn about human interaction."

Audrey shrugged and smiled, "Professor. How do you learn about human interaction?"

Spock answered, "By reading and observation, Commander."

She shook her head, "You know, the best possible way to learn is through personal experience."

"Yes, I am aware. Unfortunately, I have been unable to do so as many humans find my presence… unnerving and thus are not willing to help me on such an experiment." Spock answered.

"Well, Professor, I'm always willing to help you. Plus, it'll help me learn about Vulcans," she said cheerfully

End flashback

Ever since that offer, which Spock eventually took Audrey up on, the two became great friends. They were quite a pair being one who seemed to have no emotion and one who seemed to have an overabundance of emotion.

2257 – December 31

Just for today, Audrey wanted all of her friends around her. It was New Year's Eve, and the past year was one of definite excitement. She made many new friends that year, many who were cadets. They included Jim Kirk, the neighborhood playboy, and Leo McCoy, affectionately known as "Bones".

Jim was cute and she had to give him that. He was childish and yet was a natural born leader. His easy smile was definitely the most charming thing about the young cadet and Leo McCoy. Everybody called him "Bones" but Audrey never warmed to the title. She much preferred his name and instead called him Leo. He was a gruff Southern gent for sure. Audrey didn't know what it was, but whenever she looked at him she couldn't help but feel a little tug towards him. He seemed familiar…

And, of course, Spock and Uhura also came to the party. She invited Spock in the hopes that he would enjoy the party but now, she wasn't sure. Did she do the right thing?

"Hey Spock, are you enjoying the party?" Audrey asked cautiously watching Spock's face after sitting down next to him. Audrey and Spock had, before this occasion, ventured into public places together to experience human interaction and culture and in some ways to get to know each other more thoroughly, but never had Audrey brought Spock to a social gathering like this.

"Vulcans do not have 'fun' Audrey. However… I am pleased with my decision to come to this gathering," said Spock eyeing a certain cadet getting another drink.

Spock wasn't what you would call mingling with the other people at the party but he did seem to be amused by the antics of the guests. They spoke of the year past and the year to come telling each other about any New Year resolutions they may have and such while getting progressively more and more drunk. Spock would never drink to "get drunk" as other humans frequently seem to do because it is illogical to force yourself into a situation in which you could not control yourself. However, sometimes he envied that freedom humans seemed to have

"Really?" Audrey's eyes grew bright and a silly grin found itself on her face. "I'm so glad! I was so worried that you wouldn't like it."

"On the contrary, I am learning quite a few things while here. I do have a few inquiries however," said Spock as he turned to look at her directly. "I have noticed that you have been dancing with several male cadets tonight. Are you attracted to or do you have romantic feelings for them? Are you what they call… a 'player'?"

At that, Audrey couldn't help but burst out laughing. Oh Spock, how adorably clueless he was. A player? Now where had he heard that term?

She put her hand on his clothed arm and began to explain. "A player is someone who leads on other people. In other words, they lead another to believe that they are emotionally attached to that person but in the end will refuse to make a commitment to that one person. They do this to several people at the same time. I'm not a player. I don't have the skill for something like that."

Spock noticed the hand on his arm but didn't say anything. Audrey had been more physical as they have spent more time together and while at first it did bother Spock, he found the touch... comforting.

Before responding, Spock's eyebrows furrowed even deeper. "I see… Then the male cadets?"

Audrey sheepishly grinned, "Oh you mean Jim and Leo? I'm not attracted to Jim. Sure he's cute and all but I'd never take him seriously. He's the real player here. Got the looks and personality to match."

Spock felt relief when Audrey revealed her lack of interest in James T. Kirk. Cadet Kirk had the reputation of being a "player" as humans called it and was often the cause of many broken hearts. He was glad to know that his friend would not be at the end of one of his ventures.

"And Dr. McCoy?"

"Leo's… I don't know. Truth be spoken, I think he's… incredibly dark and handsome. Just the way I like them," Audrey winked, "we'll see what time's got in store for us."

Spock was about to respond with a word of caution when he felt someone brush up against him as they sat down. Nyota with her new drink had just sat down with her eyes set on one Vulcan and it wasn't difficult to see what she wanted. Spock felt the liquid warmth that emanated from Nyota and could not concentrate on anything else as his mind fell into hers at her slight touch.

Audrey saw the look the two shared and excused herself with a small smile on her face. Now to find Dr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So I've noticed that a lot of you guys are reading this am I'm really really hoping that one of you will drop me a review. I'm going at a fast pace here to crank out all the ideas I have and I really would like to know what you guys think.

Thanks!

2258 – May 24th 0900 hours

"Daddy! Congratulations on your becoming Captain of the Enterprise!" Audrey wrapped her arms around Pike's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I knew you could do it."

Pike chuckled as he held his dear little girl tightly. "Thanks, sweetheart. I heard about your friend Jim Kirk's stunt on the Kobayashi Maru test," he said in a reprimanding tone.

Audrey pulled back to look into her father's face. "Don't you dare pull that on me, dad. As I remember he was YOUR recruit before he was my friend," Audrey said in a joking manner.

Pike sighed as he said, "You're right. He's going to get caught, you know and I'm not sure how the Board is going to rule. They've declared it a breach of academic integrity and you know how seriously they take that sort of thing."

"I know Dad. I know. Jim doesn't like to follow the rules. He likes being ahead of the game, but I don't know how long he'll be ahead especially… with Spock as his adversary."

"I had hopes for that kid. He just doesn't learn, does he?" Pike shook his head. Jim was just too headstrong and although he still believed that the kid could become something great, he knew that Jim had to trials to face before he could get there.

Audrey giggled a little bit before replying, "Well he learned from the best, didn't he daddy?"

Pike flicked Audrey's nose and smiled at her. "You little squirt."

1500 hours

Dressed in her black uniform she sat next to Spock as the Academic Board called upon Jim regarding the Kobayashi Maru test.

Slightly confused, Jim responded by saying, "I believe that I have the right to face my accuser directly."

Audrey lightly touched Spock's arm to show her support for him. Although Jim was a good friend of hers, she knew that in order for him to advance, he needed to understand the important lesson that the Kobayashi Maru simulation presented. In the face of true danger, a captain must stay calm. Through the simplest of glances they exchanged, Spock understood Audrey's feelings.

Spock gracefully approached the podium and began his argument against poor Jim. While Audrey supported Spock, the words that came were less than… friendly.

"You of all people should know Cadet Kirk. A captain cannot cheat death."

Spock's words struck deep not only in Kirk's heart, but Audrey's as well. It was a fear she kept deep within her for her father. Her father must never show fear and it is a quality, as Spock said, expected in every Star Fleet captain. She feared for her father who is still alive, but she couldn't imagine how it pained Jim who didn't even get the chance to know his father.

Suddenly, then all Cadets were ordered to Hangar One to report for duty and Audrey rose to her feet. She walked towards Spock who seemed to be still in shock after hearing the distress call to be from Vulcan. It may not have been apparent to others, but to Audrey, she knew better. There was little that Spock considered precious in this world but his home, his mother were more than just precious. He needed them, her more than anything else but he would never admit it.

Truth be told, he was shaken.

However, at Audrey's light touch he was brought back and he looked into her eyes. She didn't have to say anything to convey her worry for him and he reassured her with a simple nod. Spock began to walk away and with him Audrey followed behind.

Both equipped with their PADDs, each began giving out their orders to the cadets. Just as Audrey finished giving out the last of the assignments, she spotted Jim being dragged away by Leo. She was sure something was up between the two of them but didn't have time to give it more thought. In order to finish preparations in time for launch, Audrey needed to hurry and get on the shuttle. Quickly, she boarded the shuttle and they were off to the Enterprise.

Others would be greatly burdened by the fact that their father was the captain of the vessel they were serving on, but honestly, Audrey found it a relief. There were two reasons why she preferred her father as captain. One was that she felt safer in his hands than other captains. However, the other more important reason had to deal with the real reason why she was a Commander at such a young age. From the earliest of her memories, her aptitude tests were off the charts and she was gifted in almost everything she tried her hand at. Physically and mentally, she was beyond that of an average human. Her physical strength and mental capabilities rivaled that of a Vulcan's, however she had lacked emotional restraint. In some situations, her past captains, who knew of her status as a top covert intelligence officer, described her as… ruthless. Audrey hated that part of her but if that was needed to complete the mission, she would do what it takes. Of those who knew, some saw it as an advantage and others saw it as a danger.

For Audrey, if she could use her abilities to keep her friends and family safe, she would gladly use them. Even if she didn't know the origin of her talents, she had no desire to find out. She closed the chapter on her past long ago and had no reason to open a closed wound when she was so happy. At least, for now, no one needed to know.

Audrey waited patiently for her captain to as she checked the weapons and shields status of the Enterprise.

"Commander Pike." She felt a reassuring pressure on her shoulder and she briefly squeezed the hand.

"Yes, Captain. Engineering reports that the ship's weapon and defense systems are fully functional."

"Thank you. Mr. Spock."

"Captain. Engineering reports ready for launch." Spock replied catching Audrey's eye.

"Punch it."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Read and Review!

It was painful once again seeing Spock fight with Jim. Audrey grimaced as she watched Jim take Spock's objections personally and as her father tried to make sense of either of them. Leo was going to be in a shit ton of trouble if Jim didn't have anything substantial to say. However, when Jim laid out his argument backed up by Nyota, Audrey's heart fell.

An attack?

At the captain's orders, she raised shields and stood at attention ready for any attack. But a sickness grew in her as Sulu counted down to the seconds to when they would reach Vulcan, but every second grew heavier and heavier.

_5._

_The world slowed down and Audrey looked to Jim. "Please. Let him be wrong," she prayed._

_4._

_Audrey looked to Leo who caught her eye. In his eyes, she saw terror and utter confusion. How did it come to this?_

_3._

_Her father, Captain Pike, was next. His face was composed as was expected of all Star Fleet captains, but she was thankful for his calm. She needed his calm to steady her own heart. Never before had Captain Pike felt such immobilizing fear but for his daughter, for his crew he would be strong._

_2._

_Spock. Her best friend. She knew that fear was beginning to paralyze his thoughts. If Jim was right, his whole world could break into two. Audrey feared for him but prepared herself for the long journey ahead. She would be there right beside him through anything._

_1._

The ship burst into frenzy as the captain ordered an emergency evasive and the ship began to dodge all the debris hanging in space. That's when they saw it, the massive ship that would haunt their dreams for days to come.

"Captain, they're locking torpedoes," Spock announced urgently.

Without a moment to spare, the Captain ordered all power to forward shields and my mind went into autopilot as it had done many times before. Her conscious mind of emotions became detached from her body as her hands began to tap and reset settings according to captain's orders at immense speeds. Her emotions faded to the back of her mind as she worked with near perfect efficiency when the Enterprise was hailed.

"Hello," an angry, tattooed face responded from the screen.

"I am Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking to?" Her father was the embodiment of composure as he responded to the hostile threat.

"Hi Christopher, I'm Nero," the Romulan responded with almost maniacal glee. He looked… happy to see them. He then went on to make strange comments of Spock that she did not understand. He seemed angry at Spock despite their having never met. Nero then ordered her father to come aboard the _Narada_ for negotiations and that is when her conscious mind broke through to follow her father after serious protests from Spock and Kirk.

There was nothing she could do to change his mind. She knew that but she could do what her training was for. She could guarantee the success of the dismantling of the mining device that was disabling their communications and teleport abilities.

"Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu, and Ms. Pike will space jump from the shuttle. You will land on that machine they have lowered into the atmosphere that is scrambling our gear. You will get inside, disable it, then beam back." The captain grabbed Audrey's hand and held it tightly looking into her eyes as he spoke. He didn't want to ask her to participate in this mission. Christopher Pike hated himself for doing it, but he knew that without her, their chances of success were slim to none.

"Mr. Spock, I am leaving you in command of the Enterprise. Once we have transport abilities and communications back up you will contact Star Fleet Command and tell them what the HELL is going on here. And if all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian System." He squeezed Audrey's hand once more as he looked to Kirk, "Kirk I'm promoting you to First officer."

Audrey was technically Second officer and should be the one promoted to First but she found that she didn't mind it. In reality, she had no ambition to be captain. She simply wanted to serve under the best.

"Captain. Please, I apologize but the complexities of human pranks escape me." Spock was confused as he replied. How could Kirk be seen fit to belong in a command position?

"It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the Captain, you are. Alright, let's go."

Kirk stopped and asked, "Sir, after we take out that drill, what happens to you?"

"Well I guess you'll just have to come get me. Careful with the ship, Spock, she's brand new," and with that the elevator doors closed. As they traveled to the shuttle, Captain Pike couldn't let his daughter's hand go. He understood the danger that they were all in but above all he understand that he may never see her again. The danger he was putting her in was hard enough, but he also knew that the statistical likelihood of his survival was slim. With the remaining time he had left, he hoped that Audrey understood how much he loved her and how much he was sorry for.

As the elevator doors closed, Spock looked into Audrey's eyes. He willed her to come back alive. Their friendship was too precious for it to end here and he had no intention of ending it prematurely. She would return, or at least that's what he told himself as he promptly walked back to the bridge.

The three of them were suited up waiting for the final go.

"Good luck."

The door whooshed open and very quickly the three were launched into space hurling towards Vulcan. Silence filled her mind as she zoomed through the air and in those few seconds, Audrey let her emotions fade to the back of her brain and the mind seasoned by rigorous training reserved for only the elite of agents took control. Her body flew fast and silently as she navigated towards the platform. She heard Sulu and Kirk yell how far away they were and she could hear their heavy breathing as they entered the atmosphere but it was all small distractions as the target came into focus. Easily at 1500 meters, farther down than Sulu and Kirk, she opened her chute and landed gracefully on the platform.

Unfortunately for the other two, they had a much harder time landing. While the two were trying to land, Audrey swiftly took care of the Romulans who were impeding on the mission. The Romulans were strong in terms of physical strength than Audrey but her speed and their overall clumsiness is what led to their downfall. Using the Romulans' own momentum, she was able to kick out the Romulan's feet from underneath him and effectively push him off the platform where he met his untimely death.

The next Romulan put up more of a fight and took Audrey by surprise. He swung his axe with such force and surprising speed that Audrey had not anticipated. She put up her arm to protect her body from further harm and in doing so, was wounded deeply by the Romulan. It was a deep wound but not a fatal one.

Sulu, finally on the platform, grabbed his sword and began to duel with the Romulan. With Kirk's help he was able to swiftly deal with the Romulan. Unfortunately, however, the charges were lost during the fight.

"What are we going to do?" Sulu yelled grimacing.

"This!" Kirk grabbed the guns left behind by the Romulans and began to fire upon the drill. Soon the drill was damaged enough for our communications and teleport abilities to be reestablished.

"Beam us up, Enterprise!" Audrey yelled into her com, but as she did the platform began to shake. In the back of Audrey's mind her emotions burst with horror as she saw Sulu falling and Kirk falling with. Quickly, she dived as well trying to catch up to the two, but her mass was too small to reach the two falling men. "BEAM US UP, ENTERPRISE!"

Crash. They opened their eyes to find that they had not crashed into Vulcan but rather the familiar floor of the beaming pad of the Enterprise. Relief flooded Audrey's senses as she stood and found Sulu and Jim to be in one piece, but Spock's immediate order to vacate the beaming pad concerned her. He was… beaming to the surface.

2258 – May 24th 2200 hours

"DAMN IT Audrey! You were the one person I wasn't supposed to worry about!" Leo snapped while guiding Audrey towards a bio bed. "MOVE! OUT OF THE WAY!" He pushed aside several other ensigns and nurses as he made his way around the chaos that was the Med Bay and sat his patient down on the bed as he pulled up a chair to examine her arm.

Audrey couldn't help but give Leo a sorry sad smile as she whispered, "I'm sorry… Leo."

Leo looked up from her arm to look into her eyes in alarm. "What's wrong? Scratch that. I'm an idiot. There's plenty wrong. Damn it. And I'm supposed to be the CMO." He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Is there anything I can do?" Leo whispered softly as he held Audrey's hands.

She couldn't help but feel safe and secure. There was that familiar tugging of her heart as she gazed into Leo's eyes. His sincerity under all that gruff sarcasm brought a small smile to her face. "Patch me up Doctor?" said Audrey as she raised her arm.

Leo looked at her arm and began to gently stitch up the offending wound. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know, but I suppose now's not the time is it? Spock needs us to both to… perform admirably." Audrey said sadly.

Silently Leo finished stitching up Audrey's wound and ran the bio med tool across her arm. He bandaged her arm and helped her from the bio bed. "All done," Leo said with a sigh.

Audrey tiptoed and gave Leo the slightest of kisses on the cheek blushing bright red as she went. "Thank you Doctor. I'll try and keep myself out of trouble." Leo blushed and scratched his head, but when she turned to leave when Leo grabbed her wrist to turn her around to face him.

He sighed before he said, "I don't know how this'll end Audrey. But I'll be here to heal any wound you have. It's my job." Leo stared deeply into Audrey's eyes as if to prove his point. Troubling events have happened in the last two days, but friends will always be there.

She smiled understanding. "Thanks Doc. I'll keep that in mind." Audrey turned to leave the Med Bay as she heard the Bridge call for her.

"You better stay out of trouble! Damn woman…"

If you guys have any comments or suggestions/ideas please review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here's the next chapter!

I'd really appreciate it if you guys left behind a review or suggestions. Thanks!

2258 – May 25th

To Bones, Audrey was goddamn beautiful. Probably the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on. A smile that never stopped giving, long black hair with a slight wave cascading down her back, and the curves to match but what really took his breath away... what really stole his heart.. was simply the way she looked at him through those beautiful soft chocolate brown eyes. He wasn't a nice man.. hell he didn't even known if he was a decent man.

But when he was with her, he felt good. He felt believed in and that was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since that the damned bitch from hell of a wife took it with her in the divorce.

He had felt this way ever since he had met Audrey. That fateful day when he met her as Jim's Professor and said his name.

Flashback

2256 - September 3 0900 hours

Audrey sat on the stool behind the podium and drummed her fingers absentmindedly on the table as she waited for her students. This semester she would be teaching 'Advanced Tactical Strategies' and while she knew that it wouldn't be a particularly popular class, she expected a least a handful of kids.

Tick tock tick tock. She looked at her small analog watch and admired the simplicity of it. Audrey found it in a small pawn shop down in downtown San Fran and couldn't help but feel comforted by it. It was a design from the 21st century and although now the leather band was a little worn, she wouldn't ever replace it for a modern watch. Call her old fashioned but she wouldn't care.

Classes promptly started at 0900 hours and now it was 0930. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous…" Audrey ran her hands through her hair and sighed loudly. She began to pick up her PADD when she heard the ever slight swishing sound of the door. "Dad?"

Captain Pike's head popped in and smiled at her from afar. "Protocol, Professor Pike," he said with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

She snapped to attention just to humor him. "Sir!" but couldn't help a giggle escape. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Captain Pike approached her and behind him walked in a handsome young man with strikingly blue eyes and a goofy grin on his face. His hand scratched the back of his hand and he carried an air of confidence that made Audrey's lips tug upwards. "Professor, I'm sorry for the lateness. However, I've brought a student who is in dire need of your instruction."

The young man stretched out his hand and introduced himself. "Jim Kirk. Nice to meet a beautiful lady such as yourself if you know what I mean." Kirk winked.

Audrey was giggling uncontrollably inside but knew better especially in front of her father. In her best professor voice with a raised eyebrow she said, "I will pretend to have not heard that Cadet Kirk. I am Professor Audrey Pike."

"Pike? No way! You're the famous Commander Audrey Pike! You don't look anything like I imagined you," Kirk said peering at her face. However a smirk spread across his handsome face as he said, "Much sexier than I imagined you."

Captain Pike cleared his throat. "I suggest you take a step back Cadet Kirk. Such inappropriate behavior is strictly prohibited especially in the presence of a commanding officer."

Kirk laughed and whispered to Audrey, "I guess I'll just have to do it when daddy's not around huh?"

"I heard that Cadet. Maybe I should change professors for you Cadet."

Kirk looked up in shock and smiled sheepishly. "No no Captain. I'll behave. Can't miss an opportunity to have Professor Pike as my private professor. She's the best!"

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Private professor? Captain, is Cadet Kirk to be my only student?" She was curious. Why would her father arrange this and to not even mention it before?

It was Captain Pike's turn to be a little nervous. "I'm sorry for not bringing it up earlier, but it came to my attention that Cadet Kirk is an extremely difficult student to handle and most professors seem to fail to meet his expectations."

"His expectations?" Audrey couldn't help but raise both her eyebrows this time.

"He's… sigh… unfortunately very smart and has been able to intellectually bully his professors. His aptitude tests are off the charts."

Kirk chuckled. "Yeah, can't help it! But you'll do great Professor Pike. I've got a good feeling about you."

Captain Pike smiled and squeezed Audrey's arm. "I believe in you Professor Pike. Just like I believe in this joke of a Cadet. He'll be great. I just need you to help me get him there." Audrey could feel his trust in her and couldn't say no. She was disappointed that she wouldn't have a large class because she loved educating young minds, but this Jim Kirk presented a challenge and there was no way in hell she was going to back down.

Audrey smiled. "Don't worry Captain. I've got it from here. Are you up for the challenge Cadet?"

Jim smirked. "Are you?"

"Absolutely."

2256 – November 20 1200 hours

"Professor! PROFESSOR!" Jim Kirk made his way through the crowds to the bar where his professor stood searching for someone. "AUDREY!" He knew it was her the moment she came through the door and man he couldn't tear his eyes off her. She looked divine in that tight little one-shoulder dark blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places. His eyes grew a little dark with lust looking at the long legs she showed off.

Audrey turned around at the screaming of her name and knew that it could be only one person. Who else but Jim Kirk? "Jim!" She wrapped her arms around Jim's neck giving him a quick hug. She may have been a little tipsy but she knew the boundaries. Audrey couldn't help but notice how good Jim looked in civilian clothes. He was wearing a flattering white v-neck with a good pair of dark jeans that showed off his cute ass.

"You came! I was beginning to get a little worried there," Jim said wiggling his eyebrows with his speech slightly slurred. Audrey couldn't help but laugh at how weird Jim was.

"A girl's always fashionably late Jim. You oughta know that by now." Audrey pressed a flirty finger in the middle of Jim's chest. "Plus I had to clean up the room. You never know who's going to come by…"

Jim grabbed her hand and snaked an arm around her waist. "Is that an invitation, I hear?" The two of them had a flirty on and off thing ever since they met. Both of them knew it wasn't serious but a little fun to relieve the tension of studying.

"Whoa Jim. Let's get you away from the Commander and on a different girl before you get your ass hauled in front of the Disciplinary Committee again." A tall, gruff handsome man removed Jim's arm from around Audrey and began pushing him away back to a table. But of course Jim didn't go without protest.

"But Bonessss. I've been working on hooking up with her for months!" Jim started, flailing his arms around like a five year old.

"Yeah yeah. She's worth more than that you idiot. You'll thank me in the mornin'." The tall man slapped Jim in the head and returned to where Audrey was standing near the bar. "Pardon me ma'am. He's an idiot. Let me get ya a drink."

Audrey could help but smile. "It's no problem. You a friend of Jim's?"

The man leaned against the counter and Audrey couldn't help but give him a look down. He was one fine specimen if she said so herself. The dark leather jacket he wore with a button up underneath finished with a dash of southern with his jeans and boots were hot but the way he walked and talked was deliciously sexy. In his southern drawl he said, "McCoy. Leonard McCoy. Everyone calls me Bones though. You're the professor, ain't ya?"

"Yeah I guess I am. Audrey Pike. Nice to meet you." Audrey put out her hand to shake his.

"Pleasure," Bones replied returning the handshake. The moment his hand touched hers, he felt a shock of electricity run through him, and he found that didn't want to let go of her hand. "Dance with me?" he growled.

Audrey's eyes glittered with something Bones' dark grey eyes couldn't read. "Love to, Leo."

From the moment she said his name, he wrapped his arm around her body and knew he never wanted to let go. The way she said his name. Not Bones. Not McCoy. Not Doctor.

But Leo.

And he loved every second of it.

End Flashback

2258 – May 26th 1300 hours

Spock returned from the surface but he was without the one person that he went there for. His mother. The realization of his loss threatened to split his world in two. His emotions were clouding his judgment and at some level, he didn't care but for the good of his crew, for Nyota, for Audrey he would keep it underneath his Vulcan control. He would keep it deep below bury it as he faced the even more dangerous times ahead.

Audrey couldn't reach Spock and it worried her to death. She knew he loved his mother beyond all rationale. The worry infected her every thought. There wasn't a single moment that went by that wasn't of Spock. Even as she worked on the bridge with Spock coming up with different possible tactical strategies in retrieving her father she couldn't help but worry. Audrey hadn't said much because she knew it wasn't her place to. She also could see the anger bubbling right beneath his fragile Vulcan control and wouldn't dare to push him.

But when he condemned her father to death… when he decided to abandon Captain Pike and Earth, her home, to certain death, she couldn't even bear to look at Spock. Push him? Worry about him? She felt as though if he had slapped her in the face when he gave the order.

Retreat to the Laurentian system? By that time, it would be too late and Audrey would be fatherless and homeless. It was a fear that shook her very core and left her empty. It was a pain like one she had never felt before. It consumed her body and soul leaving nothing behind.

Jim saw the look on Audrey's face when Spock gave the order. He fought with Spock and wondered how he could do it. How he could live with himself when Audrey was in so much pain? Jim felt anger for his mentor an uncontrollable anger. He always knew that Audrey was devoted to Spock. It was so obviously apparent to all those who saw and he treated her like shit. She was always there for him, there when he wanted her at his convenience, but he was never there when she needed him. And it made Jim angry.

That's why he lashed out. That's why he fought back knowing that there would be consequences. He just didn't think he'd be marooned on Delta Vega. He also didn't think he'd meet Spock Prime there either.

Audrey couldn't deal with it. She couldn't believe that Spock had marooned Jim on a foreign possibly dangerous planet for fighting for her father's life. The emotions couldn't be contained and they threatened to destroy what little calm and control she had. Watching Bones fight for Jim only hurt her more as Spock easily deflected them as if Jim's life was insignificant and inconsequential. Knowing fully well that while the ship was in warp they would be safe, she requested to move to engineering in order to check weapons and shield systems claiming that there was a problem. The request was granted as Engineer Olsen requested help.

Spock had noticed her behavior. She was acting erratic and he could only assume it was the consequence of his decision to remove her student off the Enterprise. There was no other reason she could be upset. Logic dictated that his order to return to regroup with the rest of Star Fleet was the best decision to make. Surely she could see that.

Nevertheless, it hurt him to see her cut off all contact with him. He noticed that before she would try to lighten the mood of the bridge with small comments or give him comforting looks or touches but now there was nothing. The destruction of his planet and the loss of his mother hurt him deeply. More than he could ever express and to see his best friend, Audrey, acting this way second guessing his commands was unbearable. He needed Audrey to be there to keep his calm.

But before she could escape into the elevator, Spock entered with her with the full intention to speak with her regarding Jim. The elevator began its journey to the lower levels of the engineering bay when Spock hit the stop button. "Audrey. You have been…" Spock hesitated before continuing, "illogical. I do not understand why you have been acting this way. Why have you cut yourself off from me?"

Audrey clenched her fists and looked down at her feet. She couldn't look up at his face because she feared that she would lash out. "Captain, I am fine."

Spock sighed. "You are clearly not fine, Audrey. I order you to tell me what is wrong."

Audrey snapped up to look at him in the face. She could no longer contain it. "You want me to tell you what is wrong? What is WRONG? With your order to return back to regroup, you have condemned my father and my home to death. My father, who rescued me from the depths of unknown hell, will die BECAUSE OF YOU. You did this. Not only that but you marooned Jim on that hostile planet. He could be DEAD. Everyone I care about and hold dear is dying because of your orders." She started crying as she said this beating Spock's chest.

Spock was shocked and didn't know what to say. What could you say? He simply grabbed her wrists and held her until she ceased to cry. Spock felt a deep stabbing pain and knew that the pain he was feeling wasn't just his own. These feelings were sickeningly familiar. They were the same feelings he felt when Vulcan was obliterated. Disbelief, rejection, fear, anger, sadness all magnified as his own began to resurface.

Audrey felt his mind within her own and pulled away abruptly. His mind did not comfort her now. It only served to hurt her. She tried to control her tears. The elevator resumed and brought her to the engineering bay. Spock watched silently as Audrey left the confines of the elevator without a word. It seemed that neither had the control or had any idea what to say now as Audrey cried silently.

Leave a review please!


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter guys! Read and review! Hopefully I've been getting better with the story! I feel a little bad about the quality of the earlier chapters and probably will go back to revise them.

2258 – May 26 1800 hours

Tactically, Audrey knew that it was most logical to fall back with the main fleet but she also knew that it would result in the destruction of Earth the home world of Star Fleet. It would be disastrous if they were unable to reach Earth in time. It was her firm belief that the Enterprise should go after the Narada. If they were able to somehow get her onto the Narada, she would have a very good chance of being able to overtake the Romulans. It would be hard to find a worthy rival against her strength and intellect. However getting onto the ship without being blown apart would be the most difficult part of the plan. It would be imperative that they would not be seen but how would they be able to do that?

Audrey began to go through different scenarios very quickly in her mind at her position on the bridge when the alarm went off. There was a case of unauthorized access of the water turbine in the engineering bay and it was shock to see Jim?! How the hell did he get back on this vessel in midwarp?

"Who are you?" Spock's anger began to rise without him realizing it.

"He's with me." Kirk said preparing himself, unknowingly to the rest of the crew, to begin his plan.

"We are traveling at warp speed. How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?" It wasn't currently possible, Spock argued. However against all possibilities here Jim and his guest were on his ship during warp speed.

"You're the genius. You figure it out." Jim said flippantly. To all those on the bridge, they were flabbergasted. It was as though Jim was intentionally trying to provoke Spock.

"As acting captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question." Spock snapped at Jim despite his best efforts to maintain his control.

"Well I'm not telling, acting captain. What now that doesn't frustrate you does it? My lack of cooperation. That, that doesn't make you angry." Kirk took a step forward towards Spock.

Unable to get a satisfactory response from Kirk, Spock turned to the other man standing with Jim. "Are you a member of Star Fleet?"

"Um yes. Can ah get a towel?" The Scotsman asked. It seemed as though he couldn't read the tense situation.

"Under penalty of court martial, I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship while moving at warp."

"Don't answer him." Kirk was really asking for it now.

"You will answer me." Spock growled. At this point, Audrey knew that Jim had something up his sleeve. He wouldn't do this without cause.

"I'd rather not take sides." The Scotsman grinned taking a step back and seemingly enjoying the show.

"What is it with you Spock? Hmm?" Jim took the opportunity to get into Spock's face and to confront him directly. "Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered and you're not even upset." He cocked his head to the side as he watched his words worm their way past Spock's wall of control.

"If you are presuming that these experiences are in any way impeding my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken." Spock's words became forced as his fists clenched tightly.

"And yet you were the one who said fear was necessary for command. Did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?" Kirk was now becoming cruel and pushing the buttons he knew needed to be pushed.

"Yes, of course, I did." Spock could barely hold back his emotions now and Audrey knew it. She could see the guilt in Spock's eyes.

"So are you afraid or aren't you?"

"I will not allow you to lecture me on the merits of emotion." Spock attempted to regain control of the situation.

"Then why don't you stop me?" Kirk continued.

"Step away from me"

"What is it like not to feel anger? Or heartbreak? Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?" Kirk knew he was close. He was almost there.

"Back away from me-"

"You feel nothing! It must not even compute for you! You NEVER loved her!"

Spock snapped and roared as he struck Kirk putting behind his punch all of the emotions he could not control. Everybody watched in shock as Spock used his superior strength to break Kirk's defenses. Kirk never fought back and simply took the beating. Soon Spock had pushed Kirk against the console wrapping his hand around Kirk's throat. Slowly he was strangling him.

Everybody was afraid of Spock. The man who had such distaste for all shows of emotion had snapped.

Even Nyota was too afraid to reach out to Spock and stop him. His father attempted to stop Spock by calling out his name. It didn't work. Spock was beyond that.

Audrey stepped and laid a hand on his other free hand and actively sought out his mind. As their minds began to meld together, she sent her what calm and understanding she could provide. There was no judgment but compassion. She took away what emotions he couldn't control and helped him to rebuild his wall of control. It was the first time they had ever touched in such a way. Never before had they let their minds touch.

Spock's enraged expression was the first to change and then he let go of Kirk's neck. Kirk's body slumped to the ground as he gasped for breath. Audrey switched her attention to Kirk as Spock stepped away from the two trying to control his horror and embarrassment at his actions.

Audrey caught Spock's eyes and in them, he saw no horror no disappointment but rather understanding. However, her eyes made him feel more ashamed. He had done so much to hurt her and she was… understanding and caring. He felt the guilt rise and began to consume him.

Spock turned on his heel and quickly left the bridge but not before being approached by Uhura. She knew that she had to comfort him but she couldn't mask the look of horror plain on her face and in her eyes. She had never seen him that way. She had never seen the volatility of his emotions before and it… scared her. It hurt Spock to see the look in Uhura's eyes and it haunted him.

Audrey knew not to go after him. He would not accept her and she was afraid as well. She knew that she would not be able to control her emotions and it was imperative that she kept calm now. Kirk was captain now and he would no doubt attempt a rescue for her father.

After Kirk informed the ship that they would be going after the Narada, the bridge flew into a frenzy attempting to plot out a course that would shield the Enterprise from detection. Audrey and Chekov were quietly running through the logistics of a strategy which included navigating the ship by Saturn and the magnetic distortion from one of the moons would make the Enterprise invisible to Nero's sensors. Chekov's brilliant skills in telemetry confirmed that the plan would work as Audrey worked to confirm that they would be able to teleport people from that distance.

Once Chekov announced the plan to Kirk, it didn't take long for Bones to pounce on the poor kid. "Wait a minute kid. How old are ya?"

"Sewenteen, sir" Chekov replied cutely.

"Oh good he's seventeen." Bones couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice as he looked to Kirk.

Audrey stepped in before Kirk could say anything in response. "Leo, I can step in for Chekov. He knows what he's doing. I double checked his work."

"Doctor. Mr. Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry." Audrey heard a stoic voice from behind her and knew it was Spock. He came in and discreetly brushed his hand against Audrey's. Instantly she felt the brush of his mind against her and a deep appreciation for her and a relative calm. She knew that he was far from good but he was on his way there. "If Mr. Sulu is able to move us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device, and if possible, bring back Captain Pike."

"I won't allow you to do that Mr. Spock." Kirk responded with a slight shake of his head.

"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also my mother was human which makes Earth the only home I have left." Spock said calmly.

"I'm coming with you."

"I would cite regulation but I know you would simply ignore it." The remark brought a smile to Audrey's face. Spock was back.

"You see. We are getting to know each other." Kirk slapped Spock's arm as a friendly gesture and walked off. Audrey ran after him to speak to him.

"Captain, may I have a word?"

Kirk stopped to look at his first officer. "Yes, Commander?"

"Captain, I wish to accompany you on the rescue mission." Audrey looked at Kirk with determined eyes.

Kirk sighed deeply as he ruffled his hair. "Audrey I can't let you do that. You're Captain Pike's daughter and I feel… responsibility towards you. This is going to be a dangerous mission."

Audrey couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Captain, you WILL need me on this mission. I have advanced combat training and extensive language training as well. I insist."

It pained Kirk to say it but he just couldn't allow her to come. "No and that's an order, Commander. I won't risk both you and your father on this mission." It infuriated Audrey that Kirk had refused to let her accompany him. However, she couldn't tell him about her status as covert intelligence officer who were used precisely for these missions. Her status was strictly classified and if they weren't already informed, she was ordered to keep that information under wraps. But there was no way that Audrey would simply just sit by and watch her two dearest friends run straight into danger with her.

As she was formulating a plan to beam aboard, Bones placed his hand on her arm and gently tugged to lead her away from the bridge. "Leo? What's up?" Audrey looked up into Bones' grey eyes in confusion.

His hand slipped to her lower back as he led her onto the lift. "You haven't changed that bandage yet. I need to check on that wound of yours." Just as Audrey was about to protest, Bones cut her off midway and roughly said, "Doctor's orders."

She sat on the bio bed as Bones was gently removing the bandage. "Leo, this isn't necessary. We can deal with this later." Audrey was trying to get out of this because she knew that he would ask questions when he saw it. They were questions that she couldn't answer.

Bones continued without a word, but looked up at her in shock when he realized that her wound had completely healed. "Your wound! It's completely healed. It was deep enough to last a few days even with the help of my tricorder!" Bones growled in surprise.

Audrey shrugged trying to keep her calm. "I'm… a fast healer?"

Bones shook his head. "No. No human is able to recover that quickly. Let me take a blood sample. I want to find out how this is possible." He reached for a syringe but Audrey pulled away.

"Leo, let's save this for after. You're busy enough with other patients. This isn't that important." Audrey tried to distract him and hoped that he would accept her excuse. "I'm… just not up to it right now. I'm worried…"

Bones put the syringe down and held her hands in his. "I understand. We'll save this for later. Ya want to talk about it?" he said softly in his deep rough voice. He softly caressed her hands trying to put her at ease.

Audrey slowly shook her head. "I don't think now's the right time… But I want to Leo. I just can't now." She said sadly.

Bones nodded and helped her off the bio bed. "Can't help it then. Ya gotta wait till the lady's ready," he said in his southern drawl.

"Thanks, Leo. You're the best." Audrey wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Bones, in return, held her tightly back and whispered back.

"Just glad to be of use. Now get goin' before Jim kills me for takin' you away from the bridge." Audrey smiled at him once last time and waved as she took her leave. What she didn't realize was that there was another watching the entire scene.

Spock had been looking to talk to Audrey before they reached Saturn. He had wanted to apologize, to make things right. It might be the last time he ever saw her and that made his chest constrict at that thought. However, when he saw how tenderly the doctor held and looked at Audrey he felt anger. He felt a sharp white pain when he saw the way the doctor touched her. It was illogical of him to feel such anger. He had the sudden urge to ripe Audrey away from the doctor's arms. Why would he feel such emotion towards Dr. McCoy? Spock had no claim to Audrey and only thought of her as a friend. Nevertheless, he hid when Audrey walked past making sure nobody saw him. It took a moment for Spock to control his emotions before he could return and this… upset him further.

Kirk and Spock were both getting ready to beam aboard as Scotty was reconfiguring the transporter. Nyota was saying her final goodbyes to Spock before he departed. Audrey couldn't help but be a little bothered by this display of affection. This was strange to her as she had always supported their relationship but she felt upset as Nyota kissed Spock tenderly.

Kirk was also very disturbed by the scene that was unfolding. Instead of gaping, he decided to busy himself with another gorgeous female: his professor. "Audrey. Aren't you going to say good luck?" Kirk wiggled his eyebrows making Audrey giggle.

She stepped forward onto the pad and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. "It always amazes me when you do that."

Kirk leaned in and whispered in her ear. "That's not the only thing that amazes you about me I bet."

Audrey slapped his chest playfully and smiled once more before getting a little serious. "Jim, get back safely. I need you to do that… for me." She looked deeply into Jim's bright blue eyes as she tightly hugged Jim. As her student, captain, and friend, she wanted him safe.

"I will… look after the ship for me." Kirk murmured into her hair as he tightly held her back.

When the two let go, Audrey gave his hand one final squeeze. She turned to clear the pad when Kirk pulled her back to him once more and kissed her soundly. His lips were slightly chapped but surprisingly very soft.

Kirk laughed at Audrey's stunned face. "I always wanted to get that kiss from you."

Spock watched his captain kiss Audrey and clenched his fists. How dare he? The green little monster reared his ugly head in the back of Spock's mind. It was then Spock caught himself and was surprised at how he was reacting to the kiss. Why was he having these feelings all of a sudden? However, Spock was torn away from his thoughts as they beamed aboard the Narada.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Please read and review like usual! I hate to whine but I'd really like at least one review guys. Pretty please?

* * *

Audrey walked back on the bridge contemplating her courses of actions. She could stay on the ship and captain it as she was ordered to… or she could teleport to Nero's ship. Although she couldn't tell Kirk or Spock about the real reason she was on the ship her primary orders and instructions mandated her to participate in this mission.

Quickly she plotted out her strategy and put it into action. "Mr. Sulu, you heard what the captain said yes?" Sulu nodded hesitantly. "Remember, if you feel that we have the tactical advantage, you fire on that ship. Understood?"

"Yes Captain. But won't you be here to decide that?"

Audrey ignored his question. "You have the conn, Mr. Sulu." She very quickly exited the bridge and headed to the transporter room. Scotty was sitting there idly waiting for his next orders. "Mr. Scott. I believe that Ensign Chekov needs you to check his telemetry. Could you please report to the bridge?" she asked resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Aye Captain. Ah'll do dat right now." The friendly Scottish man replied as he rushed off. Things seemed to be going according to plan. Quickly, Audrey typed in the coordinates and set the transporter to automatically transport when the correct key word was said. She took in a deep breath, readied her phaser and finally said, "Energize."

In a swirl of white light, Audrey found herself on the strange ship. Water covered the ground and it was dark making it easier to hide herself against enemies. She quietly began to search for Kirk and Spock when she spotted a lone Romulan. Just as she was about to take aim and fire, someone already took him out. It was then that Audrey saw Kirk come into the picture and right behind him was Spock. Instead of alerting the two to her presence, she watched carefully to protect them from other intruders lurking in the shadows. Quickly she took out four other Romulans who heard the two Star fleet officers in the area.

Following Kirk and Spock closely, she covered their tracks making sure that they were not attacked from behind. Instead of using her phaser, she snuck up on the next Romulan very quickly kicked out the back of his knees to make him fall and then swiftly broke his neck silently. She continued to lurk in the shadows behind Kirk and Spock when they reached the futuristic ship carrying what she presumed to be the black hole device. As they entered, Audrey kept an eye out for other Romulans in case they would be ambushed when exiting the ship.

Kirk exited alone and Spock controlling the ship carrying the black hole device left. Silently, Audrey said a prayer for Spock's success and continued to shadow Kirk. She watched silently as Kirk spotted Nero and began to order him to surrender. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another Romulan lunge after Kirk.

'_Shit_!' Audrey thought as she saw Kirk hit the ground. She shifted into another position waiting for the right opportunity as Nero made his way to Kirk. Kirk was no match for Nero and Audrey had to intervene as quickly as possible. She lunged at the other Romulan kicking out his feet from underneath him and as he was falling, Audrey punched him in the face. The sound of his nose breaking could be heard echoing and quickly she kicked his gun away from him. Kirk was busy trying to fend off Nero and quickly before he could turn his attention to Audrey, she quickly punched him in the face when he was forced to turn around after Kirk's punch. Blow after blow, Audrey and Nero driven by his hate fought each other with Audrey slowly gaining the upper hand. Despite Nero's strength he was slower than Audrey due to the size of his mass compared to Audrey's. Quick and powerful, she used his momentum against him and knocked him down. She had her hands around Nero's neck and squeezed with a ferocious look on her face. "This is for my father and my friends you bastard!"

However, before she could finish him off, a hand pulled roughly at her hair peeling her off of Nero. She then felt the crushing power of the Romulan's fist colliding with her. It hurt like hell and caused her to step back a bit but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Kirk had gotten up from his position on the ground and quickly tried to help Audrey combat the other Romulan. Nero took this opportunity to escape leaving Kirk and Audrey to fight the lone Romulan once he heard that Spock had escaped with the black hole device. Nero ordered, "Capture her alive. I want to skin her alive in front of HIM!"

"Captain! Go! I can handle this!" Audrey waved him to leave keeping her eyes focused on the enemy.

"I won't leave you here alone!" Kirk firmly told her.

Audrey shoved Jim in the other direction never taking her eyes off the enemy and threw him her phaser. She yelled, "Find my father Jim! GO!" Kirk hesitated but quickly nodded and rand down the corridor. The Romulan tilted his head ever so slightly in amusement at the petite little human girl who stood before him. 'Handle him?' he thought. A smirk came to his lips. 'We'll see about that.'

Just before Kirk entered the next hallway, he turned around to see the Romulan pull out a phaser on Audrey. "NOOOO!" he yelled dreading the outcome of the next few seconds. The Romulan shot Audrey with the phaser set to stun as per Captain Nero's orders. He had expected her to fall unconscious to her feet, but to both Kirk and the Romulan's surprise Audrey's body stepped back against the force of the impact but did not go down. She began making her advance towards the Romulan. The phaser went off twice more and hit Audrey but it did not stop her advance. The Romulan's phaser was torn out of his hands and his body flew off the platform onto the next platform several meters down from the force of Audrey's kick to his chest.

Kirk was stunned. What the fuck just happened? How was that even possible? The force of the phaser should have immediately dropped her but instead it seemed to fuel her advances. Suddenly he felt as though the woman he knew wasn't the woman that was in front of him. It chilled his bones and when Audrey turned to look at him with such a lack of emotion, he involuntary shivered. She didn't say anything but simply jumped off the platform to finish off the Romulan. What Kirk didn't know was that the Audrey he knew was miles away. Her conscious emotional mind had faded to the background as her fighting instincts and battle mind came to the front. There was only one present thought in her mind: the mission.

Not only was he shocked to see Audrey's abilities but he was shocked to see her aboard Nero's ship. However he had no time to ponder about the fact that she had defied his orders. He needed to find Captain Pike because had little time before Spock would execute his part of the plan. The captain came to another large room and spotted Captain Pike strapped to what seemed to be a medical table lying in the center of the room. Approaching the medical table, Kirk took out the Romulan guarding Pike and began to unstrap him.

"What are you doing here?" rasped Captain Pike. His eyes were filled with relief at seeing the young cadet.

"Just following orders." Kirk never had the chance to see the two Romulans coming up from behind. Pike grabbed Kirk's phaser and blasted one but missed the other. Just as the other Romulan was about to fire, his neck snapped and the Romulan fell to the ground revealing a woman wearing a red shirt. Quickly, Kirk hoisted Pike off of the table and yelled, "Enterprise now!" and the three of them were engulfed in white swirls of light.

"Nice timing, Scotty." Kirk's voice could be heard as the three of them reappeared on the transporter pad on the Enterprise. "Where's Spock?" It was then that the Audrey everyone knew and loved came back from the recesses of her mind. However, dread filled Audrey's heart when she heard the silence. Did Spock not make it? A million thoughts flew by and her eyes searched frantically from face to face hoping somebody would answer Kirk. He couldn't die… not like this… not without her telling him she was sorry.

"I am on the bridge Captain. Please hurry." Spock's voice could be heard from over the intercom and she gave a sigh of relief. He was safe.

Quickly Kirk and Audrey made their way to the bridge and Audrey relieved the officer covering for her. Kirk offered support to Nero which he rejected with distaste. Kirk smiled and then said, "Arm phasers. Fire everything we've got." He was hoping Nero would say that.

"Yes, sir!" Audrey quickly implemented the order and began to fire everything the Enterprise was equipped with. The Narada soon disintegrated into the black hole and Kirk issued the order to go home.

With Scotty's brilliant but risky plan, the Enterprise was able to get clear of the black hole despite substantial damage to the Enterpise. Once they got clear of the black hole and the blast, the bridge sighed with relief and chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

2258 – May 28 1700 hours

Audrey was sitting at her father's bedside in the medical bay holding his hand. She watched his peaceful face as he slept a dreamless sleep. As though he sensed Audrey's presence, Captain Christopher Pike began to stir. "Hey dad." She said softly.

Christopher Pike opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey there baby girl." His face now awake looked haunted but still his relief at seeing her face brought tears to her eyes. Pike with difficulty sat up and wiped his daughter's tears. "Hey there now. It'll be okay. Everything's all right now."

Audrey smiled and laughed a little at the irony. Here she was crying when it was her father who had been through the torture and the pain. "I missed you."

He chuckled his eyes twinkling. "Baby girl thank you for coming back for me."

"I'll always be there to protect you dad." It was one of the reasons why she was able to complete the rigorous training she had to complete. She would never admit it to her father because he would be upset but she knew it to be true in her heart.

"That's my line baby girl. But I'm glad you were there." Pike smiled. "Have you talked to Jim yet?"

Audrey sighed. "Yeah I did. He gave me a shit ton of crap about leaving the Enterprise and defying his orders." She squeezed his hand. "Dad, we're going to have to tell him and Spock. I haven't told him anything yet and told him to report this to the High Command. I think it will become imperative to tell the First Commander at least from now on. Not only that, but I think Leo should know too. It makes me uneasy especially since he's bound to find something strange if I ever end up in the medical bay."

Pike nodded grimly. "The High Command will probably come to the same conclusion. If they do tell them, the High Command will most likely reference your past and the conclusions the scientists have made… Have you changed your decision on knowing?"

Audrey vigorously shook her head. "Dad I know the extent of what I can do and I know what my blood can do. But I don't want to know anything more. I don't want to know about what the bloody scientists think about where my blood comes, how it came to be, or any of that. I don't remember and I don't care to remember. Dad, I'm happy where I am right now."

Pike had a sad expression on his face as he listened. "I understand, baby girl, and I'll make sure the High Command is aware of that." It was then Christopher Pike coughed suddenly his face grimacing in pain. Bones appeared quickly by his side and helped him to ease the pain.

"Dad, Leo will take care of you. I'll leave you to rest." She bent over kissed her father's forehead as he closed his eyes. She turned to Bones and squeezed his arm giving him a small appreciative smile. "Thanks Leo." Bones smiled back and absentmindedly stroked her arm. He stepped aside to let her leave as he tended to Captain Pike's wounds.

Audrey and Leo had already had a discussion on her decision to leave the Enterprise to help Kirk and Spock. It had been hard for her and for him. It was hard for Audrey because she couldn't tell him the full truth. She couldn't give him what he wanted because she was bound by orders. It was hard to Bones because he was genuinely worried. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't come back and it scared him shitless. He didn't press further because he knew that she was giving all she could even if it wasn't everything and although it frustrated the hell out of him he knew there was nothing he could do. Bones wasn't the type of guy to wait, he had a terrible temper, but for her he would try.

After leaving the medical bay, Audrey found Spock waiting in front of her quarters. She was tired but she knew that it was imperative to their friendship that they had this talk. "Hello, Spock." Audrey smiled.

Spock felt his heart skip a beat. It was as though he had not seen Audrey's smile in a lifetime. When he had beamed back to the ship before Kirk and Audrey, he panicked when he heard that Audrey had beamed aboard the Narada after them. She had placed herself in unspeakable danger doing that and it almost rendered him catatonic until he had heard that they had all safely beamed aboard the Enterprise. "Audrey. I would like to privately discuss some matters at hand."

Audrey frowned slightly at his formality. "Yes, we can speak in my quarters." She opened the door to her rooms and led him inside. "Would you like some tea?"

Spock shook his head and held up a hand. "No, that is not necessary." Audrey nodded and took a seat in the living room. Being a commanding officer had its perks including spacious living quarters. Spock took up the seat in front of her and began to speak.

"Audrey, it has come to my and the Captain's attention that you have deliberately defied orders when you passed on command of the Enterprise to Cadet Hikaru Sulu and beamed aboard Nero's ship. Are you aware of the consequences of your actions? This will be brought to the High Command's attention." At Spock's cold tone, Audrey's expression fell. He was keeping her at a distance again and it saddened her.

Audrey sighed. "Yes I am aware of the consequences of my actions. I have already spoken to Captain Pike and Captain Kirk about it." She knew that because she was restricted from being able to tell Kirk and Spock about her true identity this would become a problem. It would be but a nuisance though because she knew that the High Command would dismiss the case.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You have nothing to say about the matter to me?"

Audrey shrugged. "It'll be resolved before the High Command."

"I must inquire as to where this confidence or lack of caring comes from."

"I really cannot tell you more Spock. All will make sense soon I promise you. I just can't tell you now." Audrey apologized and felt a little guilt for being unable to tell her best friend about… well her lies regarding her identity. She was restricted from telling him the truth and she desperately wanted to do so.

Spock's temper flared and a little escaped his emotional control. It manifested in his next few words. "Friendship I recall is 'unconditional understanding and love' according to your definition. Friends 'tell each other what they wouldn't tell anybody else' and yet you are withholding information from me. Are we no longer friends? Would you rather prefer the company of Dr. McCoy or perhaps the Captain?" Spock spat these words out almost hoping that they would affect her negatively in some way. Audrey was horrified that Spock was questioning her friendship her love for him. How could he? It hurt her more than angered her. "From the way the two of you showed your affection for each other and the Captains'… reputation, I can only presume that the two of you must be… I believe you humans call it… 'sleeping with each other'."

Audrey didn't understand where this anger was coming from and it made tears come to her eyes. The words stung her and left deep wounds on her already damaged heart.

Spock immediately regretted the words as soon as he saw her tears. It… hurt him to see her hurting and to be the cause of her pain… Spock felt his heart clench painfully and he had the urge to place his hand over his heart.

"I… I don't understand where this is coming from. I will always be your friend Spock. Until you push me away… Until the day where you don't want me there comes, I'll always stand by your side." Audrey's eyes were filled with sadness as she looked at Spock's dark face. "I can't tell you anything more about the situation. It is not out of choice that I cannot tell you… All I can say is that in due time, you will be told and come to understand why I did what I did."

Spock looked down and realized that he couldn't look at Audrey's face. He felt guilt at causing the sadness in her eyes and just couldn't continue to look at them. He nodded but his curiosity wasn't satisfied. If he couldn't have the answer to that now, then he wanted to know about Kirk and the Doctor. "And the Captain? I do not want to have to recite Star Fleet regulation but if I must I will."

Audrey's face grew slightly angry at his words. "Spock I will tell you what you want but there is no need for you to say that to me. Star fleet regulation? Excuse me? If anybody needs to have regulation recited to them, it should be you. How dare you say that to me? Jim and I are good friends. No more and no less. You have known me and the relationship I have had with him ever since I met him. I was his professor, his commanding officer and his friend. That is all."

Spock's face grew troubled as he listened to her. She was right as she frequently was. He had no right to inquire about her personal relations in such a way especially since he was in a relationship with Nyota that would equally be frowned upon by the Board. "I'm… sorry. That was a poor decision on my behalf to phrase that the way I did."

"You got that right!" Audrey growled. She sighed putting her face in her hands. It took her a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking again. "And Leo… I don't know about Leo, Spock."

Spock's face snapped up at those words. There was more to her emotions regarding the doctor than simple friendship it seemed. "You have said those words before at the New Years' Party when you expressed your interest in him."

"I really don't know what's going to happen, Spock. Things have been so hectic lately. I… I'd like to think he was interested in me as well… but I just don't know. Right now, Daddy is my top priority." This answer would have to suffice for now, but her words left a heavy weight in Spock's stomach. He was disturbed by these thoughts but he couldn't bring himself to press her.

"I understand." He said pulling Audrey into a hug as the tears in her eyes seemed to be on the verge of falling. Spock understood that she needed comfort at that moment and he would provide what comfort he could. He felt better knowing that she felt safe in his arms when their minds touched once more. "I am sorry Audrey for the way I had behaved earlier regarding my decision to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet." Spock spoke to her gently conveying his apologies through the bond.

"No Spock, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. It was logical what you did." At these words, Spock held Audrey a little tighter glad that their friendship had survived these rocky events. "Spock, just promise me you won't push me away. No matter what happens don't keep me out."

"I have no intention of doing that Audrey. You are decidedly one of the most precious people in my life and now… one of the few." Audrey felt a wave of sadness and loneliness flooding her mind at the thought of the loss of Vulcan. She sent him her love for him for what it was worth hoping that it would help fill that void left in his mind and heart.

"You better get going. Jim's going to want you bright eyed and bushy tailed for the landing on earth tomorrow." Audrey said softly ending the embrace. She still had her eyes closed and Spock couldn't help but study her face. He began to commit the details of her face to memory. How long her eyelashes were, how the beauty mark rested near the left corner of her full lips.

"I do not understand. Vulcans do not have tails." Audrey opened her eyes to see Spock's eye brow raised in question. She let out a small laugh and kissed his cheek. This was the Vulcan that she had grown to love as a friend.

"It means to be excited for something, Spock. Just one of those sayings that humans made up for the fun of it. I love teaching you about human culture. I only wish we had more time to do so." She said wistfully.

"There is always time, Audrey." Spock did not understand her words but Audrey refused to answer as she ushered him to the door.

"Good night Spock."

"Good night Audrey." Spock replied before the door closed. He stood there for another 45 seconds staring at where her face had been. His hand touched his cheek where her lips touched his skin and remembered how those soft lips felt and how a jolt of electricity ran through his body leaving him breathless. These emotions were strange and unfamiliar to him. Why was he having these emotions about Audrey all of a sudden? He would need to meditate on this to find an answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. It's a little shorter than the ones I've been posting recently but don't worry the next one will come soon!

Also a shout out to KennaWynters for writing my first review for this story! Thanks for pointing out the mistake and thanks so much for your support. :)

Remember if you guys have any ideas regarding what you think would be a good idea for a plot twist or event don't be shy to leave a review or message me. Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

2258 – June 5 1200 hours

A week had passed since the Enterprise had finally made it to Earth in its tattered state and it was now the day that Captain Christopher Pike would become Admiral and the Enterprise would have a new captain, James T. Kirk. It was a joyous day for everyone and to see Jim fulfill his dreams after being her student brought indescribable pleasure to Audrey.

Jim held out his arms wide in anticipation. "Daddy!" Audrey squealed as she ran past Jim to give her father a hug. Her father due to the extensive torture he had undergone would be confined to a wheelchair for many months. While it hurt her to even think about the pain her father must have gone through, she would eternally grateful for him being alive. He wouldn't forever be confined to the wheelchair and they were both assured by the doctor that he would be back on his feet. Time was his remedy.

Christopher chuckled as he returned his daughter's embrace. Jim had a genuine smile on his face as he watched father and daughter embrace each other but quickly replaced it with a look of mock horror. "Man. Never thought the day would come when I'd be passed over for an old man." Jim shook his head.

"Watch it Captain. It's Admiral now." Pike said sternly but a twinkle in his eyes gave away the game.

Audrey giggled and wrapped her arms around Jim's chest and hugged him soundly. "Congratulations, you big lug nut. Couldn't be happier that my dolt head of a student finally showed everybody up and became captain in three years!" She stepped back and ruffled his hair.

"Hey hey! My perfect hair!" Jim whined. Everybody laughed as Jim desperately tried to get his hair back to its original position. He eventually gave up and instead decided to lift Audrey and swing her around knowing that it would freak her out. She screamed yelling at him to put her down. "That's what you get for messing with the captain!"

Jim eventually put her down with Audrey grumbling light heartedly. "Oh come on Prof. Didn't you just say that it's one of the proudest days for a prof when their student makes it big?" He had a huge lopsided grin that Audrey just wanted to smack off his face.

"Not when he's a huge pain in the fu-" Audrey started. "Mmmpfh!"

Jim quickly covered his professor's mouth with his hand and chuckled nervously. "Now now professor. No need to be THAT excited."

Once the ceremony was over, everybody was invited to a pretty high class bar/club by Jim. Obviously since it was unadvisable to drink themselves silly while in uniform, everybody went home to change. Audrey practically jogged to her dorm due to her elated mood. It was a great day, nothing but excited things happening plus she got to dress up all pretty for the night. Nyota and she had made a promise to look as stunning as possible. It was their way of "congratulating" the crewmen.

Rummaging through her belongings, she finally found the dress she was looking for. It was a silk black dress that hung tightly to her body. The dress was a halter top and showed her bare back down to her hip. She had picked up the dress at a store right before they left on the mission but never had a chance to wear it. Quickly she showered, dressed, and put on her makeup. Slipping on a pair of hot pink stilettos, she grabbed her purse and left the dorm.

While skipping down the hallway humming, Audrey turned a corner and hit a very warm wall. She was about to fall backwards when she felt a warm hand grab her wrist and another wrap itself around her waist to prevent her from falling. "Oof," Audrey let out regaining her balance. She looked up to see an old Vulcan who seemed deceptively familiar. He had a warm and almost loving look on his face as he continued to hold her tightly. At the touch, their minds also touched and it felt warm and accepting. Even though she knew Vulcans to be extremely private and looked down upon touching those who they weren't bonded to, strangely enough Audrey couldn't bear to pull away.

"T'hy'la," he said softly surprised as she rested her hand on his chest.

"Who… are you?" Audrey asked, speaking as softly as he did not wanting to break the moment.

"My memory always seems to fail to capture how exquisitely beautiful you are, Audrey. I am Spock." He said crinkling his eyes in amusement as Audrey's face expression confusion at first and then enlightenment.

"You're Spock from the original universe. From the same future as Nero."

"Nothing escapes you, my dear Audrey." He paused to give her arm a slight caress. Audrey's eyes widen. If she was correct, that was a very intimate Vulcan gesture. "Many things have been damaged by myself and Nero. However, some things have been corrected. Jim has found his rightful place as Captain and my younger self as his First Officer. My dear, you however… I never expected to see you here." Through the connection, Audrey felt… love? But also fear. Fear of the uncertain.

"I must not understand correctly Spock. I feel something from you that I know cannot be." She looked into his eyes uncertain. "I feel… love coming from you… for me?" Audrey whispered it afraid that anything louder would break that fragile feeling.

Spock Prime's eyes smiled where his lips did not. "Indeed. In my time, we were bond mates."

"Not Nyota and you?"

"No. Nyota and I, while we were indeed interested in one another, she found Jim to be a much more appealing male. They went on to have a very fulfilling relationship." Audrey let out a sigh of relief and started to laugh. Spock Prime's eyebrow went up in curiosity.

"You're wondering why I'm laughing right?" She smiled. "I don't know but in this time I've been friends with you and Nyota for a long time. I met you because of Nyota's thing for you and it felt… wrong for you to be holding me like this… to hear about how we were more…" Audrey shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Your younger counterpart is happy where he is now in this universe."

Spock Prime felt great pity for his younger self. Bond mates were similar to soul mates for Vulcans in that once their minds made contact, it was almost impossible for them to feel for another. If Spock were to never be with Audrey, he would miss the chance to truly be with the one that would make him feel whole. He will forever feel incomplete and if he came to the realization that Audrey was his bond mate, he would forever live in regret. Vulcans felt emotions that ran deep. To feel an emotion such as love under the conditions of a bond mate, Spock would never be able to forget or live without pain for never bringing that relationship to fruition. Spock would never be able to experience the happiness that Spock Prime had in his universe. "I… am sorry, t'hy'la, to pry but I must ask. Have you never felt for my younger self?"

Audrey's eyes became wistful as she thought of the past and Spock Prime felt the small embers of a love long forgotten. "It was a long time ago, Spock… and one to be never repeated." He then felt the hurt that came with the memories.

"It hurts me t'hy'la to know that I have hurt you. If you ever need me, I am at your service." Spock Prime released his hold on Audrey's waist and stepped back but not without a final caress. He graced her with an uncharacteristic smile in hopes of relieving what hurt his younger self had caused.

"Goodbye, Spock. I hope to see you again." Audrey smiled with sad eyes and kissed Spock Prime's cheek.

"Goodbye, t'hy'la. We will see each other again if you so wish it."

As Spock Prime walked away, Audrey couldn't help but think of the past when she… for a moment…

* * *

The next chapter or two will be placed in the past so don't get too weirded out if it doesn't seem to make much sense. They'll be about Audrey's previous crush on Spock and how it turned out. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys made my day! ^^ Also for 13Nyx13, there's going to be an explanation for it so don't worry! But you might be wondering for a while since it won't be explained until Khan appears.

This chapter is all about how Audrey developed her feelings for Spock in the PAST. Keep that in mind please!

* * *

2257 – November 3rd

"Why do you do that, Commander?" Spock asked as Audrey pulled away from greeting him hello with a kiss on the cheek. Audrey smiled.

"Audrey, Spock. Need I remind you again? You come with such high recommendations; I didn't think that you'd need to be told more than once." She said knowingly. The remark would get underneath his skin and she wanted it to.

Spock twitched uncomfortably and his body went rigid. "Audrey. May I inquire once again to why it is that you continue to express such an intimate gesture?" Audrey smiled and lightly touched his arm.

"Spock I'm just kidding around. Although I'd really prefer it if you called me Audrey. I don't know if you know but we are… friends. Also I like to kiss people hello. It shows how much I care for that person plus it makes them happy which brings me happiness." Spock relaxed a little bit at her words although not completely but Audrey was content with that. She was unsure that he would ever relax completely. "Especially on a day like this." The day was a little chilly and looked like it was going to rain but the heavens seemed to be staying strong… at least for now.

"It is illogical to base your happiness off of the happiness of others."

Audrey laughed. "I knew you'd say something like that. But I'm a people pleaser. I like making people happy even if it's at my expense." Spock had wanted to respond but before he could. "Come on! Let's go!" Audrey linked arms with Spock leading him out of the Academy gates.

"Audrey. May I inquire as to our destination?" He said stiffly clearly uncomfortable.

"I have no idea. Wherever strikes my fancy I suppose. I'm sure you have something to say about that as well."

"Affirmative. I would just like to point out to you that it is a highly inefficient method."

Audrey sighed. "I'm just trying to get you to try out new things, Spock. It is a great method to create memories I have found. We're going to a new place and a new day… I'd like to make memorable moments with you Spock and this is my way of doing that."

Spock seemed contemplative after her response, but before he had the chance to respond, the rain began to finally pour down on them. A grin appeared on Audrey's face as she grabbed Spock and said, "Let's get out of the rain! Ah!" Spock found her laughter as they ran through the streets to be a most welcoming sound. He felt… happy that someone was that happy to spend time with him.

They finally stopped at a small café nearby and sat down at a table. "Oof! That was fun!" Audrey exclaimed her eyes shimmering with happiness. Spock enjoyed watching her. Although he would never admit it, Audrey's wild ideas and spontaneity was not as dreadful as he first imagined it would be.

"I highly doubt that statement. Neither of us have brought the appropriate gear in this situation and it would be hazardous to go out in this weather as it may seriously be detrimental to our health." Audrey continued to keep smiling.

"You know… I know."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Know what exactly, Audrey?"

She propped her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands. Leaning forwards she said simply, "I know that deep deep deeeeep inside you had fun. You'll never admit it, I know. But deep deeeep inside you know you wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Fascinating. It seems that you are now under the impression that you have acquired a superhuman ability to 'read my mind' as it were."

Audrey's eyes opened slightly bigger in shock. "Did you… Did you just make a joke?"

Spock's facial expression did not change from its stoic position but his eyes glinted with mirth. "It seems, Audrey, that you are easily impressed."

"I'm just… flabbergasted." She laughed. Suddenly a shiver came over and Audrey could not suppress it. It was colder than she thought it would be. Quickly Spock took off his outer coat and placed it on Audrey's shoulders. "You don't have to do that," she protested but was silenced by a singular look from Spock.

"It would be illogical to allow you to harm your health when it could be prevented easily."

Audrey smiled and quickly ordered a hot chocolate with lots and lots of whipped cream. She looked to Spock and asked, "Anything you want Spock? It's on me."

"No, thank you. I do not indulge."

Audrey shrugged. "Awww. Come on. Try a hot chocolate! I bet you've never had one. They're divine!"

Spock hesitated. "You are correct in that I have never had a… hot chocolate." That was all the encouragement Audrey needed as she ordered a second one.

"Why do you feel the need to indulge on such sugary goods?" Spock inquired as the hot chocolate was placed in front of Audrey and Spock.

"It makes me feel good. Plus it makes me feel even better when I have good company to share it with." She smiled at him as the rain made soft pitter patter noises as it hit the window next to their table. "Try it!" Spock hesitantly took a sip of the brown liquid.

"It is… acceptable."

Audrey's eyes lit up. "I'm so happy that you like it!" Spock felt a warm feeling while watching Audrey talk about various things in her life. She asked about his life on Vulcan, how he had spent his time before he had met her, and what he had hoped to do in the future. It was… nice having someone outside of his family wanting to know without casting judgment on his decisions or wishes. "You know, this is our special place now. I don't know about you but I believe we've made an unforgettable memory here."

Spock simply raised an eyebrow as he took another sip of the sweet liquid. "Indeed." And since then, the two had always met at that café that they found in the pouring rain ordering the same hot and sweet chocolate seeking the same thing that they had been searching for that first day: unforgettable memories.

2257 – November 16th

Spock was waiting in the professors' lounge as per usual for Audrey. He sat quietly contemplating the nature of their relationship. Introduced to him by Nyota, he had found Audrey to be a quite impulsive and complex human. At first, he found her to be quite illogical but now, he was quite accepting of her. He found her amusing and quite easy as a companion. Somehow she had wormed her way past his defenses and he couldn't help but let the slight tugging of his lips take control as he thought of her.

Audrey ran in panting and began to apologize profusely for being late. They had begun to set up daily meetings after their classes in the professors' lounge to simply discuss their days. He found it trivial at first, but soon found the conversations… stimulating.

"I'm so sorry Spock. That dolthead of a student of mine just continues to drive me crazy!" She began ranting.

"No apology necessary, Audrey. This is an informal meeting as set by you and me. Academics triumphs over other personal matters and we as professors both know and understand that."

Audrey kissed him quickly hello before she continued. Spock found this gesture comforting knowing that it was her way of reassuring him of her friendship for him. "Spock, you're really wise you know that? Where do I get that sort of knowledge?" Audrey asked her frustration dissipating.

"Logic is a very wise mentor." Spock said stoically.

"You're sounding really philosophical today Spock. It's kind of weird." Audrey started laughing.

"I have been… indulging by reading human philosophical texts of late," Spock admitted. Audrey couldn't help but smile like a fool. They've gotten quite close despite the time span and although it surprised Audrey still when he would open up to her as he did now, she was happy nevertheless. The two began to discuss their days and how sometimes they would wonder how certain students were admitted. It boggled the mind. They casually discussed their classes when suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from outside. It was then accompanied by loud angry yelling.

Spock and Audrey immediately went to go check the situation. Outside stood a large cadet hovering over a blonde haired young man trying to intimidate him into submission. "You two! What are you doing there!" Audrey called out rushing over. Nearing the two cadets, Audrey realized that the smaller cadet was Jim and after Jim made what she assumed to be a smart remark the other cadet grabbed Jim's collar and shoved him against the wall.

"You better walk away, farm boy," he hissed.

Jim cocked his head and had a cocky grin on his face. "Why? So you can continue to harass the poor girl? For a coward, you sure talk-" Jim was cut off abruptly by a sharp punch to the stomach. He grunted and hunched over his face grimaced in pain. The larger cadet grabbed him by the cuff of his uniform and pulled Jim up straight again. "Got anything else to say, smartass?"

"That all you got? Punch like a girl too huh?" Jim gave out a rough laugh and soon felt a rock hard fist colliding with his face. He tried to swing back this time and hit the cadet but he didn't have enough power behind his punch to make a lasting hit. It earned Jim another punch to the face and a kick to the stomach.

"JIM!" Audrey sprinted towards the two and jumped in between the two, right before the punch landed and braced herself for the hit. It didn't hurt as much as others thought it would but it did snap Audrey's head to the side upon impact. There was a deafening silence that followed and the first to react was Jim. He was horrified when he saw Audrey jump in between them and then furious afterwards. All he wanted to do now was to rip apart the cadet into shreds.

Jim tried to move around Audrey to get at him while roaring his heart out but Audrey turned to stop him. However, due to how close they were, Jim's flailing hands managed to hit the other cadet snapping him out of his daze. It incited anger once again in the large cadet and he moved to grab Audrey roughly and force her out of the way. But before he could, Spock grabbed the offending hand by the wrist and twisting it eliciting a yelp of pain. Efficiently he flipped the cadet over his shoulder and shoved his knee into the back of the cadet twisting his arm around his back.

Spock leaned in and coolly said, "Do not dare touch the Commander. I will have you punished for your offending actions, cadet. I suggest you cease your struggling there is no possible solution resulting in your favor."

In a few moments, a security team came by alerted by others and took the cadet away. Jim and Spock explained the situation. Apparently, the cadet had been harassing a poor girl and would not take no for an answer. That's where Jim came in and intervened. Unfortunately the situation went south and resulted in what Spock and Audrey had witnessed.

Jim walked over to Audrey and inspected her face. "I'm sorry, Professor. I've let you down." He hung his head in shame.

Audrey smiled and put a reassuring hand on Jim's arm. "Wasn't your fault Jim. I'm glad you stuck up for what's right. Wouldn't have expected any less from my student. Now let's get going to the hospital wing."

"Nah I'm fine prof."

"Who said you needed to go? That little fucker hit me hard!"

Jim grinned. "Sure thing, prof. I'll get you there in one piece."

A doctor treated Audrey's wounds and released her. She and the doctor had already dismissed Jim telling him that she'd be fine. Although he had been skeptical, she was able to persuade him to go. Rubbing her face and making her way out of the medical wing, she failed to notice the tall figure dressed in black waiting for her.

"Audrey." Spock said in his deep voice.

Audrey smiled. "Hey. You were waiting for me? You didn't have to…"

"It was only logical that I wait for you in order to insure your safety."

"Awww… You were worried about me? You know, you can just say that." Audrey nudged him playfully.

"I am simply insuring your safety, Audrey, as it seems that you cannot do that yourself." Spock said defensively. Others wouldn't have picked up on the slight tensing of his muscles and the change in tone that made it obvious to Audrey that her words had an effect on him. Audrey laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks, Spock. Thanks for defending me." She buried her face in his chest. To be honest, she was really worried about Jim. These days, she had grown to be really attached to Jim and she felt responsible for him.

"The apology is not necessary. While I am confident that you could have dealt with the cadet, it was my pleasure in neutralizing him." He awkwardly rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Audrey smiled and Spock could feel her smile against his uniform. "You're welcome, Spock. That's all you have to say." Audrey felt a slight warm feeling in her as she felt him hold her back. She felt safe in his arms.

"You're… welcome, Audrey."

2257 - November 30th

It was raining again in San Francisco and Audrey had once again forgotten her umbrella. "Shit," she said aloud looking at the pelting rain bullets coming from the sky. It was absolutely pouring and there was no way she would be able to make it to the office without getting soaked but she had little time. "Fuck it," she said to herself and ran at full force across weaving past the cadets trying to get out of the rain as well. She felt the water soak into her uniform and her hair quickly becoming damp. It was cold and biting chilling her to the bone.

Audrey made it to the building housing her office and tried to shake as much water off of her as possible. But she couldn't help but shudder a bit as the cold set in while she walked to her office. Just as she was trying to type in the passcode to her office while trying to warm herself up she felt a warm hand grab her wrist.

"Audrey, what is the meaning of this?" Spock spoke calmly. He seemed troubled by her disheveled appearance.

Audrey smiled timidly trying to suppress the shaking. "I didn't have an umbrella…"

"Evidently." He had a look of disapproval in his eyes but also a tint of concern. "Follow me." Spock led her to his office down the hallway and retrieved a towel as she stood in the middle of her office. The sound of teeth chattering could not be heard in the silent office. Quickly he wrapped her in a large towel and rubbed her arms to warm her up. However, it was not enough and it was imperative that he got her out of her wet clothes.

"You must get out of these wet clothes. They are only worsening your condition."

Audrey nodded trying to warm herself. "But I don't have any spare clothes with me… Actually I only have a pair of shorts."

"That will suffice. I keep a spare shirt in my office. You may use it." Spock passed her the uniform black shirt and Audrey took it gratefully. She walked into her office and quickly changed into the dry clothes. The shirt was very large on her slight body but its dryness was welcomed.

Once changed, Audrey heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Spock came in with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and set it on her desk. "It is extremely hot. I suggest you wait for it to cool before consuming." Audrey smiled and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek thanking him. However, she couldn't suppress a slight shudder that was from the cold. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to his body. "Your body temperature is much too low for a human."

Audrey tried to wriggle out of the embrace. She wanted to stay there but she knew the boundaries and even if Spock was unaware she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Cease your struggling. The likelihood of you falling seriously ill is statistically very high and the most efficient method of conveying heat is through bodily contact." Spock justified pulling her back into his embrace. Although his voice was cool, Audrey heard the concern laced in his tone and she couldn't help but melt back into his embrace. She found herself never wanting to leave as Spock gently rubbed circles into her back.

"You always seem to be rescuing me, Spock." Audrey whispered.

"If you need my assistance Audrey, I will always be there to lend it to you." He said before slightly pulling away to look into her eyes. "Despite the concerning increases in frequency." As Audrey looked at him back, she realized how magnificently deep his eyes were. She saw the playfulness in his eyes and smacked him lightly. He pulled her back to him to warm her back up again.

Eventually Spock left her office after she kissed him goodbye and she sat in her chair bundled with a blanket sipping her hot chocolate. The hot chocolate and the rain brought back memories of the café they now frequented, and of all the other sweet memories they had made along the way. Thinking of the way he first asked her why she kissed him hello she brought her fingers to her lips. It brought a small smile to her lips and a giggle escaped. She could still feel the softness of his cheek against her lips…

Then she caught herself. What in the world was she doing? She stared at her hand almost horrified. How could she even imagine or think such a thing about Spock? He was her friend's boyfriend and Audrey had even played an active role in getting them together. And yet here she was…

Falling for Spock. Wait. Did she just think that? Was she falling for him?

No it wasn't possible. It was just the weather and cold getting to her she told herself. Shaking her head roughly she tried to shake the dangerous thoughts from her mind.

* * *

The next chapter is on its way! I've already started writing it! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Thanks once again for the reviews!

This chapter is also in the PAST so please remember that!

* * *

2257 – December 6th

"Admiral Pike really said yes? You're not pulling my leg?" Jim looked at her with his puppy eyes. They were filled with so much excitement that she couldn't help but pinch his cheeks and laugh.

"Yeah he did. We're trying out the motorbikes tomorrow." Jim let out a whoop as they walked past the gates of the Academy. "But we've got to check them out today."

"This is so exciting! No cadet has ever gotten to try them out! Prof you're the best! I knew I wouldn't regret it if I picked you."

Audrey smirked. "They don't call me the best for nothin' Jim."

"Ya know… they call you the black sheep of the flock." Jim grinned. He was curious. "Always causing too much trouble they say."

"They're just jealous what can I say?" Audrey shrugged laughing. "Who says that anyways?"

"Just overheard a couple of professors in the mess hall. What did you do to them? They didn't seem to like you much."

Audrey felt a pang of irritation. "The fucking pricks. I bet it was Professor Lim and his little gang that said that shit."

"I did see him there. What did you do?"

"Drop it Jim." Audrey nearly growled. Professor Lim had been on her case ever since she came to the Academy. He took every chance he had to cut her down but she never took the time to retaliate. She never felt like he was ever worth her time and energy. Plus he was a friend of Spock's. Even if she felt like the only reason he was being friendly to Spock was so that he could take him away from her, she trusted Spock enough to know better.

"Don't get me wrong, Prof. You're the best in my book but it seems you got bad blood between the two of you. You know I'm also in a class of his."

"How are you doing in that class?"

Jim's face fell into a frown. He shrugged. "Not well… No matter what I do, I seem to be struggling in his class. I could have sworn that I was doing good work but the marks don't show for it."

Audrey's eyebrows burrowed. He wouldn't be that petty would he? "Will you give me a copy of the work that you have turned in for that class?"

Jim cocked his head ever so slightly in curiosity. "Sure, but why?"

"I don't trust the bastard to be fair." Audrey shook her head and pointed to the garage that they were looking for. "Come on! We're here!"

"Race you there! Loser gets to buy lunch!" Jim said wiggling his eyebrows.

Audrey grinned. "You got a bet!" The two sprinted towards the garage and it was a close race but Jim pulled out a little quicker than Audrey at the last minute.

"Oh yeah!" Jim punched the air in happiness. "Prof, you're buying lunch." He slung his arm around her shoulders and stared into her brown eyes with his bright blue ones.

She punched his arm. "Today was your lucky day Cadet Kirk."

"Aww, prof. Don't be a sore loser. It's not sexy!" Jim whined smiling. Audrey laughed shaking her head.

"Come on you idiot. Let's go check up on these bikes!"

The two of them went and met the mechanic who ran them through the instructions and showed them the bikes. The track wouldn't be available for use until tomorrow so they only got to look at them but it left both of them in a slightly excited mood.

"Prof, I call the blue one! It's just calling my name!"

"It's saying to you 'Attention Cadet Pervert'?" Audrey asked with an eyebrow raised?

"Of course not prof. But I don't think you want to know what it's saying." Jim said stroking the bike.

"Ugh, Jim. That's.. UGH." Audrey rolled her eyes and dragged him out after thanking the mechanic. "Where do you want to get lunch?"

Jim looked around up and down the street. There weren't a lot of restaurants but there was a single café about a block from where they were. "Let's go there!" Jim began walking towards the café and Audrey recognized it as the one that was her and Spock's place. She was going to grab Jim's arm and ask him to pick a different place because she felt strange taking someone other than Spock there. It felt a little bit like… betrayal… like cheating. For her, it would feel like she was defiling the place by bringing someone else.

But by the time, she caught up to Jim and pulled him to a stop, they were close enough to see through the front window and see a couple sitting where they always sat. It was Spock and Nyota sitting in their usual spot. Nyota sat exactly where Audrey always sat and Spock looked at her with his hands underneath the table the way he did when Audrey was there. She watched as the waitress brought two cups of hot chocolate to the table and sat it down in front of Nyota and Spock just like she did on the first time they were there.

It broke her heart. Maybe it was just an illusion that Audrey was stuck in where Spock and her shared special memories and special places but it made Audrey happy and to see it crumble in front of her… it destroyed what hope she had. It hurt so badly but she couldn't show it. She wouldn't be selfish enough to let it show on her face. So she buried it. She buried it deep where it wouldn't see the light of day.

"Jim, let's go somewhere else. I hear that that place is nasty," Audrey said putting on her best disgusted face.

"Really?" He shrugged. "'Kay. You know this place better than me anyways." The two walked away from the café and although Jim was chattering excitedly, Audrey didn't hear a single word. She laughed at his jokes and simply smiled knowing that's what he wanted.

In that one moment, Audrey felt like she was doused with cold water. This was reality and what she wanted she couldn't have. She asked herself what she expected. Did she seriously expect anything to happen between the two of them? It was only her imagination and only her foolish little heart that hoped for something different from reality. It was just a small thing, but she felt it tenfold in her heart. This was reality.

2257 – December 8th 1200 hours

Jim eyed Audrey with suspicion but also with good humor as he nudged her. "Come on Prof. Tell me the truth." He leaned across the desk and pushed past all the papers lying around from their lesson.

Audrey huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about Jim."

Jim laughed. The torture was too sweet to resist. He took a strand of her hair and played with it. Looking into those beautiful almond brown eyes that had once taken him for a spin, he leaned in seductively, "You and a certain Vulcan?" Audrey's cheeks would have flushed pink with embarrassment if it weren't for... No, she had no right to think that way. Instead her face became a little dark and her eyes a little distant. She had tried to push those thoughts away but to Jim's trained eyes, he could tell from a mile away. No one else had picked up on the two and it was only because it was Jim did he know.

"Jim," she said sternly. "I don't want to talk about it." She knew that he had figured it out. It was hard to keep anything secret from Jim since they were always together studying.

"Awww come on!" Jim grinned not catching on. "I tell you about the women in my life."

"Key word is _women_, Jim."

He shrugged and stretched. "Can't help it that I've got a talent for pleasing women, prof." Audrey couldn't help but laugh. "But come on prof, tell me. I won't tell don't you worry." Jim winked giving his best innocent face he could muster. Audrey didn't even answer and just smacked Jim on the arm before returning to her PADD. "Fineeeeee. Then come with me to the bar tonight, prof! You have toooooo. You promised me last time." Jim whined.

Audrey sighed knowing that he wouldn't give up until she did and she did promise him. Spock had also been canceling on their meetings and it had weighed on her mind and heart. He seemed to be spending all of his time with Nyota. There was never enough time it seemed for him to spend it with her. Not even when it had to do with professional affairs and their classes. Instead he would just send a message to her PADD requesting whatever he needed. He had even asked her to help tutor Nyota.

Maybe this was a good idea to go out, drink, and have some fun. "Fine, Jim. I'll go." Jim let out a whoop and jumped up and down like a little kid. Despite herself, Audrey couldn't help but laugh and smile at Jim's enthusiasm and she couldn't help but think that after everything that's happened, she needed a drink bad.

2257 – December 8th 2200 hours

Jim had insisted that he be her escort for the night… at least until they got to the bar. So he picked her up from her rooms but he wasn't expecting the sight of her in a beautiful wine red dress that was deviously short and tight. Jim couldn't help but ogle at her earning him a good natured slap on the head from Audrey.

The two of them reached the bar and shared a drink together. "To success," the two toasted as they downed their first shot. Watching Audrey down her shot, Jim was actually a little surprised. "Didn't take you for a serious drinker, prof."

Audrey flashed him a little mischievous grin. "You're in for quite a night Jim. That is… if you want to keep up with me." Jim couldn't say no to that and order more drinks for the two. As they progressively got drunker, Jim's tongue got looser.

"You know prof. You're really really reeeaaalllly hot. If I didn't know any better I would have asked you out." Jim slung his arm around her shoulders. "But ya know, I guess your heart's spoken for."

Audrey felt a little pang of hurt but downed another shot and rolled her eyes. "Sorry big boy but you're not my type."

"I guess tall, pointy eared, and logical is yours?" Jim winked downing another shot.

"Asshole," Audrey scowled while joining him for another drink.

"Yaaa know… If he ever breaks your heart, you'll always have a shoulder to lean on and cry on."

Audrey felt her heart tighten a little bit in appreciation. "What so you can grab my ass if I ever did that?"

"Has anyone ever asked you if you were psychic?"

Audrey laughed. "You're such a buffoon. A loveable disgusting perverted buffoon."

"Not like you don't love it prof. Your life wouldn't be half as exciting without me."

"That's for sure."

Suddenly Jim had a mischievous grin on his face. "Ya gotta plan on how to grab this man of yours?"

"Come on. Drop it, Jim." Jim watched as Audrey ordered another drink.

He laughed. "Just saying… because he just walked through the door."

Audrey whipped her head around to see if it was true and indeed it was Spock walking uncomfortably through the door of the bar. He seemed to be unaccustomed to the bar scene but he continued to be searching for something. Suddenly Audrey felt strange watching him searching for someone. She hoped it was her even though she knew he wasn't.

Jim saw the look on Audrey's face as she watched Spock and decided to do something about it so he pushed Audrey towards Spock. Not expecting the push, Audrey very nearly crashed into the person in front of her. It wasn't Spock but he caught her with ease and straightened her. After apologizing profusely, she turned around to look for Jim and berate him for pushing her so when a passerby smashed into her shoulder pushing her off balance again.

"Whoa!" Audrey braced herself for impact but it never came. Instead two strong arms grabbed her and brought her back to her feet. "I'm so sorry! Some-" Audrey cut off when she saw the face of the man who had caught her.

"Audrey." Spock nodded.

"Spock." Audrey breathed. Shit! She was going to kill that little worm Jim for this! "What are you doing here?"

He quickly looked around once more. "I am here to meet Nyota. She wished to spend some time together at a bar. It was… her request."

Audrey's spirits fell but she didn't show it on her face. Of course he was here for Nyota. Why else would he be here? "Oh. I see. I haven't seen her around."

"I am going to continue to look for her. Have a good night, Audrey." Spock walked away to the other side of the bar in search of Nyota. Audrey watched him leave until his figure disappeared from view and she felt her heart shatter. Nyota was a lucky beautiful talented woman and she was a great friend. But why did Audrey feel angry towards her?

It tore herself up to know that she felt angry at a friend for no reason. She hadn't done anything. If anything, the bad person was herself for falling for friend's boyfriend. Quickly she left the bar swatting away the hands and ignoring the looks that she received from other men.

It didn't matter because the one she wanted to notice her today walked away without looking twice at her. She didn't want to see him with her. Him holding her hand. Him dancing with her. Him with his hand on her hip. Him smiling at her.

No she was a coward. She couldn't bear to see it because even though she knew she was the villain, she still hoped for something else.

He hadn't even asked why she was there. Who she was there with. If she was okay. If she needed help.

He didn't care about her.

A tear rolled down as she walked down the street. She had no idea where she was going just that her feet were taking her somewhere. Eventually she ended up at the pier looking out into the ocean. As she stared at the vast and deep ocean, the tears couldn't be held back. She cried for the loss of her hope, for the cruel and cold reality that broke her little heart.

At the end of that night, Audrey understood that what she dreamed about was just that. A dream.

It was the first step to picking up the pieces again.

2257 – December 31st Revisited

It was New Years' Eve and Audrey invited all of her friends and surrounded herself with the people most important to her on this marked day. A New Year was about to begin and with it she wanted to forget it all. She wanted to leave her foolish dream and want behind.

It had been almost a month since she made the realization about reality and she began to slowly move on. It had been hard but through the help of Jim, Leo, and even her father, she had begun to rebuild her life. At first she was a mess almost unable to function. Wallowing in her self-pity.

But Jim and Leo were the ones to really pull her out of it.

"Is that really all you've got, prof? Are you going to really let a fucking prick rip apart your life?"

"You don't need him to find the love you're looking for Audrey."

"Prof, you've got me and Bones! Don't mean to brag but we're pretty fine guys!"

"You're stronger than this Audrey. I know you and you know me. I damned well don't lie. Do you want me to beat the daylights out of the fucking pointy-eared green hobgoblin?"

"We'll get a place of our own! And if I ever bring someone else there I'll kill myself. I promise you."

With every little smart ass and encouraging remark, Audrey picked up the pieces. With every little heartfelt hug, she regained the will to live, to move on. With every little smile from them, she felt the smile return on her face.

It still hurt to see Spock and Nyota but she was a big girl and she would bear it. You've got to go through hard times to come out stronger than ever before and that's exactly what she did. She smiled and laughed with Spock and realized with every passing day it was getting less and less hard.

"Hey Dr. Tall, Dark and Handsome," Audrey said as she looped her arm in Leo's.

"Hey there beautiful looking for me?" Leo smiled and she noticed his grey eyes shimmered with happiness.

"You bet. How are you enjoying the party?" Leo took a hand and pushed back the strand of hair that came loose.

"It just got better." Audrey playfully slapped Leo's arm.

"You dog you." She laughed and it was decidedly the most beautiful thing that Leo had ever heard. He was devastated when he had first found out that she had been in love with Spock that pointy eared bastard. It angered him to an uncontrollable point to know that he had hurt his Audrey. It hurt to know that she didn't love him. But it was as though he was given a second chance and he wouldn't let that go. Of course he wasn't going to push her now. He knew how fragile she was right now and that she was still mastering her turbulent emotions. But when she was ready, he would be there for her.

It had been a long time since he felt this way but something told him that he would regret it forever if he didn't try his hardest with Audrey. She was like no other and he didn't believe that he'd ever meet someone like her for the rest of his days.

"Never heard you to say that you didn't like it." Bones said in his deep rumbling voice as he took a sip of his whiskey. Audrey took the drink from him quickly and drank the rest of it. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she set down the drink on a nearby table.

Tiptoeing to reach his ear, she whispered, "And I'm never going to say I didn't." She kissed his cheek and gave a little giggle after seeing Leo's wide grin. "Come on! Let's dance," she tugged his hand and led him to the dance floor. Guiding his hand to her hips, Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed her hips to the beat. It didn't take him long to take control and pull her closer to him letting the music guide them.

Audrey relished the feeling of Leo's muscle-lined body against hers. She still had feelings for Spock but she also realized how dedicated, how attractive Leo was. Over the past couple of days, she came to the realization how good he was for her, how she could see herself with him. He was truly a doctor for he healed not just her bodily wounds but the wounds you couldn't see as well. But for now, she needed to be by herself. If she wanted Leo, she wanted it to be because she truly felt for him and not because she was pining over Spock.

As the song ended, Leo didn't want to let her go but he knew that he should. They needed time and even though his body was screaming to pull her back to him, he pushed it away to give her the space she needed. For now, they were friends.

* * *

Next chapter's also going to be in the past and will probably be the last one! It'll show more of Audrey's ruthlessness and have a little more action/drama in it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm glad to be getting some feedback regarding the characters! Thanks for the encouragement. Remember guys this is the last chapter that's going to be in the **PAST**.

To **IzabellaSanguine: **This definitely isn't my last chapter. I just meant that it was the last chapter in Audrey's memories.

Also I'd like to ask you guys who you're rooting for? Spock or Bones?

It may be too early in the story to tell especially since I haven't written a chapter really on Spock's feelings for Audrey which may or may not appear in the next chapter but will definitely appear soon. But you know, I haven't set the ending in stone yet so it's really up for grabs who Audrey may or may not end up with. ;)

Also thanks guys for putting up with my slightly OOC take on the Star Trek characters!

* * *

2258 – January 4th

Audrey was beyond angry. She was furious. How dare he. How dare he stoop that low? She marched into the professors' lounge with Jim in tow. He had no idea why they were there and why Audrey was so angry. All he knew was that it had something to do with the folder she had in hand.

Audrey stopped in front of Professor Lim who surrounded himself with his so called colleagues. All of them were bullied into being friends of his and the only one who refused to associate with him was Audrey. She refused to be a part of the disgusting little ring that he called himself the leader of. They were all humans and refused to allow others to join simply because of their heritage. It was disgusting to see how xenophobic they were and the only reason Spock was the exception was because Professor Lim wanted to see Audrey suffer for rejecting his offer.

"Professor Lim." She let the folder drop onto the table in front of him as she coldly glared at him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Professor Pike?" He sneered as he opened the folder.

"It should be quite obvious what it is. Unless your memory fails you as did your moral judgment it seems."

"What?! What did you just say? You insolent little-" Lim rose from his seat and raised his hand as if to hit her.

"Do you intend to hit me as well? How low have you fallen, Professor?" Audrey smirked knowing that it would get underneath his skin. If he was going to target her friend, her student she would make him dearly pay. "This folder contains all of Cadet James Tiberius Kirk's work for your class. All of it has been graded by both you and another qualified anonymous grader. The results you can imagine were not in your favor professor."

The color of his face paled and his angry expression was replaced with one of shock. "I- I don't know what you are talking about."

"Now now Professor. You know the rule book as clearly as any self-respecting Star Fleet officer. According to Star Fleet regulation's Code of Conduct, it clearly states that the falsification of documents by Star Fleet Officers-"

He suddenly took the folder and threw it across the room. Thrusting a finger at Audrey he screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE REPEAT REGULATION TO ME. YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I SHOULD HAVE HAD YOU THROWN OUT!" Lim slapped Audrey's face with such force that it caused her head to snap to the left. The sound resounded in the now quiet room. "YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS? YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN?! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNEELED IN FRONT OF ME WHEN YOU COULD. YOU WHORE." Lim started laughing uncontrollably.

"The Council has been made aware of this situation Professor Lim. You will soon be receiving a summons. Starfleet Regulation mandates, if you are found guilty, that you are stripped of your titles and forced to leave Star Fleet with a dishonorable discharge." Audrey held his eyes with a steely gaze. He couldn't handle the way she looked at him. It enraged him. With a roar, he raised his fist when suddenly Jim intervened knocking him down.

"You know I could have handled him easily."

"Didn't want to dirty your hands, prof. You've done enough for me. I knew there was something fishy about him." Jim smiled at Audrey. "Thanks, prof. Thanks for having my back." Just then a security team came in and arrested Lim. He screamed as he left but it was of no consequence to either Jim or Audrey.

"No problem Jim. It's what I get paid for." Audrey shrugged.

"Man prof. I knew you were crazy but I didn't think you were _that _crazy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Audrey looked at Jim incredulously. Jim laughed and Audrey couldn't help but crack a smile. "Jim do me a favor next time and tell me the next time somebody pulls this shit. I don't take kindly to others hurting my family." Audrey's soft smile touched Jim's heart.

"You got it prof. You got it…"

2258 - April 13th

"Jeez prof! Slow down. You're killing me," Jim whined trying to catch his breath.

"Jim we're almost late! The delegation is going to be here soon!" Audrey said running to the landing pad where Captain Pike, Commander Spock, Cadet Uhura, and a couple of others were waiting. Today was the day an important delegation from Orion was supposed to be visiting. They were a friendly but it was always good to check up on friends and renew that bond.

Quickly Audrey fell into line next to Spock and Jim did as well behind her and next to Nyota. She saw the questioning and slightly disapproving look that Spock gave her and decided to ignore it but gave a quick hello to Nyota flashing her a smile. Meanwhile, her father looked at her pointedly and she gave him back a sheepish look. It was painfully obvious that he would have a few things to say to her after the visit.

The delegation seemed to be running late and so it seemed that Audrey and Jim were saved by the skin of their hides. "Told you we wouldn't be late." Jim whispered behind her. It earned him an ever so discreet kick from Audrey resulting in a small yelp.

It was then that the ship carrying the delegation was spotted. The carrier landed swiftly and opened to a small party of green-skinned Orions stepping from the carrier. They greeted Captain Pike warmly and the procedures were gone through. The day passed by without much fanfare and everyone was about to be dismissed when suddenly they heard someone yell.

"AUDREY PIKE. YOU BITCH!" Everyone turned to see a couple of men advancing across the field menacingly. It didn't take long for Audrey to process who it was but just as she realized it was Lim phasers were being fired at the small party. Quickly Audrey launched into action and led people to shelter. Handing Jim a phaser, she said, "Jim, cover me."

Audrey stepped out into the open and the firing ceased as Lim raised a hand. He had a maniacal sneer on his face as he spoke. "So there she is. The bitch."

"There is no reason to involve all these people, Lim."

"On the contrary, Pike. They are all people you care for. Just like you took away what I cared for, I will take away what you cared for." He laughed with a murderous gleam in his eye. "Did you think I would be that easy to get rid of? You should have obeyed me when you had the chance." It was then Jim and Spock burst out and started firing. Audrey tackled the closest intruder and took him down swiftly. Taking his phaser, she shot him and then began to shoot the other intruders when she noticed Nyota.

Nyota was doing her best to fend off one of the intruders with her fists but Audrey could tell that she was outmatched. Unable to get a clear shot, she ran off towards them and caught a fist. Putting herself between the two she shielded Nyota. "Go! Get out of here!" Audrey yelled. The two exchanged blow after blow until Audrey landed a solid uppercut to the intruder's chin causing him to fall to the ground.

"PIKE!" Lim roared across the field. Looking up to see him holding Jim at gunpoint and anger seized Audrey's mind once again. She stood still glaring at Lim with murderous intent. When she got her hands on him, she would break his neck she was sure of it. There were no other intruders left besides Lim.

Spock has his phaser aimed at Lim. "Mr. Lim. I suggest you surrender. It is illogical to pursue this further." Lim's facial expression went into shock as he backed up slowly yelling at everyone to stay away.

Audrey and Spock slowly advanced trading knowing glances at each other. Since Spock had the phaser, it was up to her to physically get Lim to unhand Jim. She was about to make her move when she realized his expression had suddenly changed. It went from one full of fear to one full of malicious intent. "I told you it wouldn't end easily."

"Nyota!" She heard Spock yell the name and at that sound she turned around to see a man advancing on Nyota. Quickly she ran towards her throwing her body once again in between the two as the man moved to thrust a knife into Nyota. She opened her eyes only to feel the slick entering of the cold knife. A scream was heard but it wasn't from Audrey. Gasping she fell to her knees holding the handle of the knife that now protruded from her belly.

"AUDREY!" Her father roared as he watched helplessly.

"Shit." But as Audrey looked at the man's feet, she noticed another knife attached to his boot. Ignoring the pain that shot up through her body, she moved forward grabbing the knife and precisely shoving it down the crook of his neck where his artery was. Blood squirted out showering her and him as he stared at her with eyes full of fear. Audrey watched as the life left his eyes but it didn't change her stoic expression. Grunting she pulled herself to her feet and stood to look at Lim.

There was no expression on Audrey's face as she looked upon Lim's fear filled one. There was only coldness and darkness coming from her eyes as she advanced towards him. In one quick movement, she pulled out the knife from her stomach and hissed at the pain. Lim watched her turn her dark eyes toward him again and he couldn't help but start babbling. "No no no no! Thi- This can't be! Get away from me! Get away!" He screamed and let of Jim trying to run away. But before Spock or Jim could get him a knife sailed through the air and found its way into the fleeing back of Lim.

Audrey had thrown it with precision and enough force for the knife to reach its way through his bones to his heart killing him instantly. She was ruthless but she didn't like pain or suffering. Now she was assured he would never bother her or her family ever again.

However, she lost all of her strength as the blood poured out of stomach. Falling to her knees once more, she clutched her stomach gasping. "Baby girl! Baby girl!" Her father ran to her side and pulled her hands away to see the massive amount of blood gushing out. "Get a medic here NOW!" Pike roared as he looked helplessly at his daughter. There was nothing he could do to help her. Not a single thing. "They'll be here soon Audrey. Don't worry. You'll get through this."

Audrey smiled but it was interrupted by a cough. Blood splattered everywhere and spilled down her mouth. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Dad. It'll be okay. Sorry for all the blood. I got your uniform dirty. You'll have to get a new one. Blood doesn't wash out easily." Pike listened to her chuckle ever so slightly and it ripped his heart apart. Tears rolled freely down his age-worn cheeks.

Meanwhile Spock ran to Nyota and grabbed her by the shoulders as he checked her up and down. "Are you hurt, Nyota?" He asked urgently. She shook her head and pushed him aside to run to Audrey. Audrey saved her life and now she was the one paying the price.

Jim kneeled on the ground next to Audrey and he felt the tears coming from his eyes. "Hey there Jim. Told ya I'd protect you. Sorry to be so messy about it though. I-" She coughed leaving more splatters of blood on the ground. "Didn't expect it to turn out this way."

"Don't you dare prof! Don't you dare! You can't leave me now, prof… I need you. I need you… You promised you'd always be there…" Jim cried pounding the ground.

"Nyota." Audrey turned to her and smiled a bloody one. "Hey there girly. Take care of the dense one will ya? Teach him the ropes of humanity? Sorry I don't think I'll be able to finish the job…" Nyota cried as she held Audrey's hand. Spock looked on silently with a look of sadness in his eyes. It hurt and while he would never say such a thing, he felt the pain that resonated within his entire being.

"Spock. If I was a burden I didn't mean to be one." She looked up at him with sad eyes. There was much she wanted to say even though he had been pushing her away. "I'm sorry for the distance there was between us. I just wanted to be friends."

Spock was paralyzed by her sincerity and the finality of her words. He had been pushing her away he realized and now he could do nothing about it. She wouldn't be there to kiss him hello, to teach him the illogical behavior of humans, to share a cup of hot chocolate with him. He was filled with regret.

Before he could respond, Audrey suddenly fainted. Her body gave out and she fell forward. Pike caught her screaming for a medic.

"No!" Spock heard himself yelling among the others who cried, who screamed. Jim put his hands over her wound trying to stop the bleeding as he screamed.

It was then that the medics appeared at their side and finally took her away on a stretcher.

All of them found themselves in the medical ward sitting silently listening to the screaming of their thoughts. Spock found himself so angry at himself so full of regret. He felt loss. It was like a gaping void within himself that had been torn into existence. He had unknowingly pushed her away using excuses like research and work and it had hurt her. Spock realized that he was unworthy of her friendship.

Spock looked at his hands and wondered what he could have done differently to prevent this from happening. His eyes wandered to the hands of Jim that Jim couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from. They were stained in Audrey's blood and despite urges from the others, Jim couldn't bear to wash them. It was a shocking reminder of his professor's sacrifice. For him, she put her life in danger.

Jim looked up to see Spock's gaze and the two of them shared a knowing look. Both of them saw the pain harbored in each other's eyes and an understanding passed between the two of them. They didn't know each other but they knew how each felt that day.

However, none of this could be compared to what Christopher Pike was feeling at that moment. He felt like a failure allowing this to happen to his baby girl. Every now and then she would talk about how much she hated Lim and how he should be watched, but he never took her seriously. He thought she was just being emotional and now he regretted it so much. If she didn't make it, on his shoulders would be her death and it would be so heavy he didn't know if he could go on. She was his baby girl and meant the world to him.

Heavy footsteps could be heard down the hallway. "What the fuck happened Jim?! Where is she?" Leo asked almost crazed.

"Calm down Bones. She's… in surgery right now." Jim couldn't even look at Leo as he talked. "She went down… trying to protect us… trying to protect me… and I couldn't do anything to stop him…"

Leo saw the blood on Jim's hands and his anger began to blind him. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER JIM. WE VOWED. WE TOLD HER WE WOULD BE THERE FOR HER." He grabbed his shirt's collar and rammed him against the wall. Jim had no response for Leo. His eyes were cast downwards and his arms were limp. A hand grasped Leo's arm.

"Put him down McCoy. He did the best he could." Pike looked at McCoy squarely but his haggard face is what spoke the most to Leo. The pain, the sorrow could be seen clearly on Pike's face and that is what broke Leo's anger.

Leo sighed and slumped into a seat with a helpless look on his face. "I'm sorry Jim." There was no response from Jim.

Hours passed before they received any word. Silently, the doors to the surgery room swung open and out came the attending surgeon. "Doctor. How is she?" Captain Pike ran up to the doctor.

"Captain Pike. She's going to be all right. You can relax." The doctor reassured the poor captain who seemed to have aged years in those couple of hours. There was a sigh of relief heard from every single person in the room. Pike ran a hand through his hair and couldn't help but hold his chest for a moment.

"Thank you Dr. Peters. There is no way I can repay you.

"You don't need to Captain. This is my repayment to you." The two shared a knowing look. Dr. Peters had not seen Audrey in years but it put his heart at ease when he heard that it was Christopher Pike who would be taking direct care of her. He knew he could trust him. "For now, she is not allowed visitors except family but this will probably change in the coming days." Taking Pike by the shoulders, Dr. Peters showed him to the room that Audrey was resting in.

Dr. Peters spoke to Pike went they were out of earshot. "If it weren't for the regenerative nature of her blood... She wouldn't have made it Captain."

Pike's face paled. "I understand Doctor."

"She will be treated by me and me only. Her medical records will be kept under strict confidence but I must ask... Has she still shown no curiosity in the past?" Dr. Peters' rough tone softened as he asked the question.

Shaking his head, Pike answered, "No. She refuses to even speak about it."

Dr. Peters ran a hand through his hair. "I worry about her Captain. Please keep her safe."

"I have every intention in keeping that promise, Doctor." The two shook hands trusting in each other knowing that the importance that Audrey held for the both of them.

2258 – April 19th

"Hey baby girl. Welcome back," Pike said with a soft smile on his face as he gazed upon his daughter's face. After kissing her forehead, he sat down and moved to stroke her hair. "How do you feel?"

Audrey chuckled sleepily. "Dad? I'm hungry." Her ears were then filled with a rich chuckle.

"That's my baby girl for sure." Audrey opened her eyes to see her handsome father sitting next to her bed. He looked tired but relieved to see her. "I'll get the nurses to bring you something."

"How long have I been out?"

"About six days, sweetheart. You gave all of us quite a scare."

"Sorry dad, I didn't think I'd wake up to see another day again."

"If it weren't for your blood, you wouldn't have." Pike grimaced at the graveness of the subject.

"Dad, let's not talk about that. How is everybody?"

"They're all dying to see you. No one got injured. Jim threw a fit and almost clocked the attending physician when he said that he couldn't visit. Screaming about you being more important to him than any of his family, Jim threw a tantrum in the lobby." Pike chuckled.

"That's Jim for ya." Audrey smiled with her eyes closed imagining Jim.

"He really cares for you, that boy."

"He's my student, dad. I'm supposed to teach him the ropes and be there for him through thick and thin." Audrey smiled softly.

"I knew it was a good idea to give him to you. He'll be great someday."

"Yeah he will be. I believe in him."

"McCoy was quite worried about you as well. I won't ask, you know because I'm your father, but he seems to be a little infatuated with you." Pike's eyebrows were raised questioningly.

She laughed and shook her head. "Can't keep a thing from you can I dad?"

"He almost beat the crap out of Jim when he found out that you got hurt and Jim was there."

It was Audrey's turn to raise an eyebrow. "He did? That's Leo for you I guess."

"And Spock… seems to be severely upset by the situation. But then again, I can never be sure with Vulcans. He has been asking to see you as well."

"Huh. That's interesting."

"And finally, Cadet Uhura is safe and sound thanks to you. She's been quite worried about you as well. Seems like you've got quite the group of friends waiting for your return." Audrey laughed and smiled at her father.

"Dad, I love you."

Christopher Pike's heart clenched at her words and his eyes flowed with happiness, love and pride. "Baby girl, I love you. You'll always be my daughter and I'll always be your loving proud father."

2258 – April 20th 1100 hours

Jim had come to visit Audrey and which entailed a lecture on how she cannot die on him and how fucking badass she was. There were hugs and heartfelt moments all around but it wasn't long until Audrey kicked him out telling him to study for his other classes. Finals were coming up and she didn't need him to fail his other classes when she fought so hard for him.

Nyota came by as well with Spock and thanked her for saving her. Audrey put on a smile and laughed telling her not to worry about it. Nyota was her friend and for her friends, she would go to any means to keep them safe. Nyota insisted that she owed Audrey a life debt and if there was anything she could help with Audrey only needed to ask. Thanking Audrey once more, Nyota left leaving Spock to talk to Audrey.

"Hey Spock. How are you?" Audrey asked with a light smile on her face. Spock stood a little ways away from the bed with an emotionless expression on his face. Eventually he stepped forward and Audrey watched as the walls began to crumble ever so slightly.

"I do not deserve your friendship. I am… sorry." Spock cast his confused and torn eyes at the floor unable to look at her any longer. "I have been most ungrateful and it has taken me an unfortunate amount of time and incident for me to be able to realize my grave error. I apologize."

Audrey listened quietly as she took in his words. She could see his hurt, his regret. By now she had gotten accustomed to the idea that he would never be hers in the way she had once wanted but that did not mean that they could not be friends. She would not jeopardize their friendship. "It's okay Spock. I forgive you."

"You should not forgive so easily, Audrey." Spock finally looked up at her after moments of silence. Audrey motioned him over until he stood next to her bed.

Placing a hand on his clothed arm and giving it a gentle squeeze, she said, "Can't help it. Seems that I can't say no to you or any of my family or friends. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you guys."

Spock looked at her with unreadable dark eyes in silence for a bit. All Audrey could do was smile, hoping he would understand fully expecting him to not. "That is… illogical but is acceptable."

"I'm glad you understand." Audrey knew that that was the best she was going to get out of him.

"I am relieved that you have survived. It would have been regrettable if you had died at the hands of such deprivable individuals."

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "So if I were to translate that from Spock Vulcan speak to human speak, it would be something along the lines of, 'I'm so happy that you're alive! I couldn't have gone on living if you left me that way. That bastard!'"

It was Spock's turn to raise his eyebrow. "While you have added many exaggerations, the gist is correct." Audrey couldn't help but laugh at Spock's adorableness. He has his moments that's for sure. "Thank you, Audrey."

Audrey cocked her head. "What for?" Spock's eyes glinted with a little bit of mirth.

"It seems that you have damaged not just your midsection but your brain as well. Do you not remember your heroic antics in which you saved Cadet Uhura's life?" Spock was amused for sure.

Audrey rolled her eyes and a giggle escaped. "I love your humor, Spock. Even if most people don't get it."

It was quick and if you had blinked you would have missed it but Spock let a smile through his cold demeanor. "Rest is required for your full recovery. I will leave you be now." The smile warmed Audrey's heart and everything felt right again.

"Visit me later?" Spock nodded in response and gave her a soft look before leaving.

2258 – April 20th 2100 hours

Audrey was writing a review guide for Jim to guide him through finals on her PADD when she heard the small click of her door open. Looking up she saw Leo walking to her bed and sitting down. "Hey there beautiful. How are you doing?" He looked like he had a rough day with stubble showing a little bit on his strong jaw and his wrinkled tshirt.

"Never mind about me. What the hell happened to you Leo? You look like shit!" Audrey looked at him worriedly wondering what the hell happened to him.

He dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand and sat back sighing. "Just had a bit of a rough couple of days. I haven't been able to sleep for a while and I've had to pull a couple of all-nighter shifts."

"You're a doctor, Leo. You know the importance of health. What the fuck happened? What's keeping you awake?" Audrey asked more urgently. His red eyes spoke volumes to her.

Leo couldn't keep it in anymore. Lashing out he said, "You! You've been keeping me awake! You've been in the fucking hospital for six days! I waited for you not knowing if you would ever wake up. I told you that I would fucking protect you…" He slumped and buried his face in his hands.

Audrey sat in silence shocked and only realized then the importance of her own life. If she died, there would be those who suffered those who cared. There weren't people like that even a couple of years before and now… there were enough to make her heart burst full of love. When did she meet such good and loving people?

Swinging her feet over the side of the hospital bed, Audrey stood up and slowly took Leo's large rough hands in her small soft ones. He slowly stood not breaking eye contact with Audrey. Softly smiling, Audrey whispered, "Thank you, Leo. You're such a good man. I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you." Wrapping her arms around Leo's broad frame, he held her tightly comforted by the warmth emanating from her. His face found itself buried in her hair and he smiled as he recognized the faint smell of vanilla. Only too soon did they part for his tastes but still the smile made its way to his face.

"How did you get in here anyways, Leo?" Audrey asked as she sat down on the bed swinging her legs like a little kid.

He chuckled and replied in his southern drawl that Audrey loved, "I'm a doctor remember? Ya sure you don't need your head checked again?" Leo tapped her forehead smiling good-naturedly.

"You know, that's twice I've heard that."

"Hmph. You might actually need to get it checked then."

"Oh shove off meanie." Audrey blew a raspberry at Leo who just laughed at her childish antics.

"I came in at this hour because I just got off a shift. Also I wanted to catch you all by yourself."

Audrey laughed and winked at him for good measure. "'Cause I'm just that irresistible?"

"Now I'm sure you need that head checkup."

Audrey smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his temple. "Go get some sleep, Leo. I'll be fine."

"'Night beautiful." Leo smiled and hugged her one last time before leaving like a southern gent.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Thanks for responding to my question! It was nice to see who everybody was inclined towards but this chapter shows a little more Spock for those of you guys rooting for him. Please keep telling me who you'd like her to end up with!

Also to **Kgirl**: I know that Bones' eyes are hazel but for my story I decided to make them grey.

Anyways enjoy guys! Read and review please!

* * *

Audrey met Nyota standing in front of the pub waiting for her dressed in a dark violet dress revealing not too much but leaving a lot to lead on men's imaginations. She was stunning as usual. "Ny, you look absolutely stunning." Ny laughed twirling to show Audrey the full dress.

"Not like you aren't. I think we'll both be making quite an entrance don't you think?" She had an impish smile on her face that reminded her oh so much of Jim. "With that dress, I'm sure you'll be making an impression on a certain grumpy doctor, hmm?"

"Oh stop it! You've been going on nonstop about it!" Ny looked at her skeptically but didn't say anything more as she pulled Audrey through the doorway laughing. The two of them saw the entire crew of the Enterprise the moment they walked through. It was a classy joint for sure and everybody seems to have dressed nicely for the night of debauchery. Saying hello to Pavel, Audrey kissed the adorable Russian on the cheek. "Never got the chance to say it but you're brilliant Pavel. Keep up the good work." She winked at him and the poor Russian boy blushed bright red thanking Audrey for the compliments.

The next person she spotted was Hikaru Sulu, the pilot of the Enterprise. Audrey had met Sulu before in a class of hers when she taught weapon systems and tactics at the Academy. He was a talented cadet then and now an even more impressive pilot now. "Hikaru!" Audrey gleefully hugged Sulu and kissed him hello on the cheek. Being both Asian, the two just seemed to click when Audrey asked him to tell her a little about his culture. Not knowing much about her heritage, she loved having the chance to converse with someone who knew the culture intimately. Giving a charming smile to Audrey, he bowed slightly.

"You look beautiful, Professor. Just like the girl I hoped to sweep off her feet in my dreams."

Shaking her head slightly, Audrey smiled softly. "It's Audrey, Hikaru. You haven't been my student in a long time and thank you, you look dashing yourself." Kissing her hand, Hikaru relinquished his hold on Audrey and she wandered away saying hello to all the people there.

The next person she happened upon was Scotty the new addition to the Enterprise. "'Evening, lass. Ya've been creating quite the commotion with that dress of yours."

"Just trying to spice up the party, Scotty!"

"Indeed lass! Now when ya going to tell meh how ya come up with those ingenious weapon upgrades? Wheneveh ya touch that equipment they just purr like a kitten for ya. Neveh seen anything like it." Scotty shook his head as he raised his glass.

"Do I hear a little jealousy?" Audrey teased.

"Ya damned right, lass! An Aye thought Aye was the expert!" Mock angry, Scotty couldn't keep the expression on his face for long. Laughing, he pulled her to him in a tight hug and said, "Ya better expect to be in the engineering often. Ah could use a brilliant mind like yours."

Giggling at Scotty, Audrey blew Scotty a kiss as she walked away. It was then that she saw Spock standing with his hands clasped behind his back near the bar.

"Spock! I'm glad you came. I didn't think you come." Audrey kissed his cheek as she usually did and smiled at him.

"On the contrary, Audrey. I am aware that this was meant to be congratulatory in nature and it would be lessened if not everybody was here." As he said these words, his eyes drank in her appearance. Her dark wavy hair framing the round face reached to the middle of her back and he found himself wondering how it would feel to run his hands through it. Would it be as silky as he imagined it to be? Mentally, he reprimanded himself but Audrey had caught his eye and found him looking at her dress. Innocently, she spun around to show him the back.

"Isn't it a pretty thing? First thing to catch my eye at the store." At that moment, all of Spock's reservations broke down. Spock felt a sudden desire to run his hand down her bare back and feel the silky skin underneath his fingertips. It awoke desires in him that he found hard to suppress. She was gorgeous and in full sense of the word, exquisite. He found himself compelled to express it.

"It is decidedly not as beautiful as the person wearing it."

Audrey's face expressed shock at Spock's statement and then she blushed bright pink. He never complimented peopled for he found them unnecessary and illogical. "Did you just compliment me, Spock?"

Spock decidedly found the bright pink color on her face appealing and wanted to behave in such a way that she would react again in that fashion. "Yes I believe that I did. Vulcans, while they find compliments illogical, still appreciate beauty, Audrey. I am also attempting to use your human vernacular. Are you not pleased?"

"I am incredibly pleased, Spock." Audrey said a grin growing on her face. "It's not every day you get called beautiful by a Vulcan," she teased.

"I will endeavor to not make it my last then if it pleases you that much." Spock replied trying to making it seem as though he was doing it for her when in reality it was more similar to a guilty pleasure. He enjoyed the flirting so to speak despite what others would regard a stone faced expression that graced his face. The way she reacted to his words brought him enjoyment.

"I'm not going to wake up to a Spock that suddenly showers me in compliments am I?" Audrey teased.

"If you mean showering by a continuous stream of compliments, I certainly will not be doing such a thing. If you recall Audrey, I said that Vulcans do not lie and appreciate beauty. Speaking such words without evidence would be illogical."

"Guess I'm not beautiful all the time," she shrugged but said it in a joking manner. Suddenly however, Spock was overcome with the need to rectify his statement. But he felt a little more at ease when he saw her laugh happily. "Then again who would when I look like a grumpy pumpkin at 0500 hours?"

"A grumpy pumpkin?" Spock inquired. He had never thought that Audrey had ever appeared like a grumpy pumpkin but was also curious about how an inanimate object could be grumpy? However, before she could respond, Jim had found Audrey.

"Prof! Let me see you." He wolf whistled in appreciation. This disturbed Spock strangely as he watched the lust fill his captain's eyes. "That's a fine dress you have on there, prof. But not as fine as you!"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Lay off Jim, that's no way to treat a lady," she heard from behind her. Turning, she saw the familiar handsomely rugged face of Leonard McCoy.

"Bones! You made it." Jim exclaimed.

"'Course I did. Have ya ever seen me pass up a free drink?" He grunted at Jim. Leo then turned his attention to Audrey and let her kiss him hello. "Hello there beautiful." Twirling Audrey around, a smile made its way to his face as he looked at her dress and at the gorgeous smile that adorned her face as she spun. Spock recognized that smile Audrey had on for the doctor and it set an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. She used to smile at him that way once he realized but it had been a very long time since he had last seen it. It made him jealous of the doctor.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Audrey said looping her arm with Leo's.

"Gotta keep my promises right?"

"Hell yeah!" Jim butted in. "Bones! Let's drink!" He ordered a round of drinks for everyone. A glass of bourbon for the good doctor, a Cardassian Sunrise for Audrey, and a jaggerbomb for Jim. All three drinks reflecting very well each of their own personalities Spock thought. Toasting to the future all three cheered and drank. Spock watched on in interest as he did not drink but still he found enough amusement in the humans' antics.

After schmoozing and drinking for a while, Jim who had just finished his eighth drink yelled, "SPIN THE BOTTLE TRUTH OR DARE!" Most of the Enterprise crew simply just shook their heads and ignored the obviously drunk captain but some, those that the captain knew personally were forced to play. This included Audrey, Leo, Spock, Nyota, Scotty, Pavel, and Sulu, but of course there weren't enough girls for Jim's taste so a couple other female cadets were forced to join. A fiery redhead named Claire joined, a blonde with striking blue eyes named Elle joined, and a quiet but yet had an almost hidden jewel beauty named Heather joined.

Spock leaned over to Audrey and asked her what the game consisted of and what its purpose was.

"Well, it's just like it sounds like. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is asked the question, 'Truth or dare?' If the person picked says 'truth' then the one who spun the bottle gets to ask any question and gets the truthful answer to the question. If the person picked says 'dare' then the one who spun the bottle gets to 'dare' the other to do anything the one who spun wants him or her to do."

"And it's purpose?"

"It's just a good way to get to know each other and watch each other make a fool of themselves."

"I see. That seems highly illogical. Why would one want to 'make a fool of themselves' as you put it?"

Audrey pouted and slightly tugged at his arm in a childish fashion. "Play with us! It'll be fun I promise. You get to observe human interaction too and it's also a great way to make memories with the people you care about."

Spock looked at Audrey and felt that there was no way that he could deny her anything. If he had to speculate he would say that he felt the way Audrey did those many months ago when she wanted to make special memories with him. Memories for him to keep of her laughing and having fun. There was no way he could deny her request. "I.. will play. It is illogical to pass on the chance to do more research on human interactions."

Smiling without abandon Audrey led him to the table where they waited for the others. It took a while because of the incessant whining and grumbling from the majority of the players but eventually Jim got everyone a drink and spun the bottle first. It landed on Scotty and although Jim was a little disappointed it mattered not. "Truth or dare, Scotty?"

"Truth," the Scotsman bellowed over the loud music. "Ah ain't drunk enuff to do ya any favurs."

Spock seemed a little puzzled by what Scotty had just said but before he could ask Audrey laid a hand on his thigh seemingly having read his mind. "You don't want to know Spock. Trust me." Amused by her words and her seeming boldness, he found himself excited by her touch but then disappointed when the warmth of her hand left as quickly as it had come. Nyota then grabbed his hand and smiled at him. It seemed to be impossible for him to stop feeling such excitement at the simplest of touches from Audrey but for Nyota it was becoming harder and harder since the incident with Nero. Forcibly he gave her his best Spock-like amused expression back.

"Have you ever been turned on by an inanimate object in the engineering bay of the Enterprise?"

Scotty turned bright pink as the silly grin plastered on Jim's face grew wider. Silently Scotty drank as everybody laughed out loud. Audrey grabbed Leo's hand and leaned in whispering, "Let me guess, when he strokes the Enterprise, she must purr like a kitten for him." Leo laughed heartedly at the joke.

"Give meh that stinkin' bottle, lad."

He spun it quickly and we all watched carefully as it landed on… Nyota! "Shit!" Nyota looked at herself surprised that he had made such an outburst. Spock raised his eyebrow and looked at her.

Never in his presence had she ever cursed.

"Truth or Dare, lass! Make yer pick." He said taking another swig of his scotch.

"I'll take a dare. I don't really care to tell you guys more about my private life."

This is when Sulu chipped in his two cents. "You know, I've always noticed this strange chemistry between you and the captain. Just sayin'."

Audrey laughed aloud at the ridiculous face Jim was making. He obviously wanted to fool around with Nyota. It was common knowledge from the beginning that he was attracted to her but knowing that even in Spock Prime's universe there was chemistry in between those two just made it even more hilarious. "Make them dance together!"

"Audrey!" Nyota nudged her with a look that clearly screamed 'No!'

"Oh come on Nyota, it's just a dance! But then again I can understand if you're just not on my level." Listening to Jim made Leo face palm and Spock's eyebrow rise higher in amusement. While the thought of Nyota dancing with Jim left a little of a bad taste in the back of his mind, he found that it did not last long. Another thought to carefully assess during mediation he mused. With no remark or disapproving look from Spock, Nyota let Jim have his way.

She wouldn't ever admit it to another but the Captain had charisma and a sharp wit to match. His humor made her laugh in ways that Spock had never done so but that wasn't Spock's fault she told herself. She loved Spock and this was just for fun. What could happen? "It's not wise to underestimate, _Captain_."

Audrey saw the glint in Nyota's eye and saw the possibility in the two getting together as Spock Prime had said. Jim would find his match in Nyota that's for sure.

"But first let's spin the bottle a couple of more times." Nyota spun the bottle determined not to go down alone. It landed on one of the new girls, Claire. "Truth or Dare?"

Looking at Nyota straight in the eye, she said, "Dare."

"Ooooo. Seems like we've got a wild one on our hands." Jim said sizing her up.

"Puh-lease Captain. You've already got your hands full. I doubt you could handle me as well." All the members at the table began to laugh at the remark and Leo took the moment to look over at Audrey next to him. He loved the way her lips curled into a smile and the light dance in her eyes. However, unbeknownst to him, Spock was watching Leo with a dark look in his eyes, but he was pulled away from his thoughts as Nyota dared the girl to dance with young Pavel after her revealing that she was also 17.

Pavel stuttered. "Vhat? But Keptin! I cannot dance!"

Patting Pavel on the back, Jim reassured him. "Now now Mr. Chekov. You must show the girl a good time! You cannot just walk out on her can you?" Pavel looked frightened for a moment as he looked around and eventually consented to the dare. "Good man! Now spin the bottle!"

Spinning the battle, Pavel became very timid and smiled sheepishly when he realized who it was going to land on. Some cracked up while others watched expectantly to see the reaction that they would see. Howling with laughter, Jim shook Pavel's hand. "You're a better navigator than I thought you were Chekov! Landed right on target!"

The bottle had landed on Spock. Raising an eyebrow, Spock simply said, "I believe you are to ask me a question, Ensign Chekov."

"Yes, Sir. Truth or dare, sir?"

Spock thought about the choice and decided that it would be wise to choose 'truth' for Vulcans could not lie but before he could announce his decision Jim had interrupted. "He'll be doing a dare, Chekov."

"I believe it is my right to choose, Captain."

"And as long as you're calling me Captain, I'm ordering you to choose dare, Mr. Spock." Jim smirked knowing that there was no way that Spock could worm his way out of this one. Spock simply remained silent at the order and waited for Pavel to give him the dare. It would be a lie if he said that he wasn't totally disinterested in this game. In all honesty, he found the game quite intriguing.

Pavel began to stutter on the pressure. "Ko- Kommander. I dare you to dance vith… uh… Audrey!" At the sound of her name, Spock felt relief and excitement while Audrey felt surprise.

She yelped. "Me? Wait what?"

"Now wait just one min-" Leo started jumping into the discussion.

"Nope! No more discussion! Let's dance!" Jim jumped out of his chair and put his hand around Nyota's waist and offered a hand. "Well hello there," Jim wiggled his eyebrows and put on his most charming grin. Slapping Jim's chest and rolling her eyes, she willingly took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. They were shortly joined by Claire and Pavel who seemed so nervous he could drop dead.

Meanwhile, Spock stood and like a gentleman offered his hand to Audrey. Even though he thought himself petty for doing it, Leo glared at Spock and Spock took pleasure in knowing that he was upset. Not seeing Leo's face, Audrey took Spock's outstretched hand. A jolt of electricity shot up through his body from that single touch and her touch continued to burn but it was a burn that his body thoroughly enjoyed. Reaching the dance floor, Audrey rested her left in his right and set her other on his shoulder while Spock repositioned his other hand to the small of her bare back. The small touch threatened to send shivers up Audrey's back but she suppressed it and looked deep into Spock's dark eyes. In return, he stared back and began to lead her in the dance. It was a slow song but with a hypnotic beat.

Pavel and Claire danced awkwardly with each other stumbling over each other's feet because of Pavel's unsure lead but this soon changed once Claire took control. It seemed that what Pavel lacked was not dancing feet but rather confidence for he was a proficient dancer and his nimble body allowed him to almost float across the floor.

Meanwhile, Jim and Nyota danced passionately as if they were leaving flames in their footsteps. Looking deep into each other's eyes their passion grew as Jim held her tighter and spun her quicker while Nyota responded with fiery and confident dance moves that screamed sex. The two fell farther and farther into the depths of each other's eyes and the all-consuming passion that grew with each breath.

Spock briefly saw Nyota and Jim dancing with such passion and although he felt a moment of jealous and sadness it was quickly replaced with excitement as he turned back to his own partner. Taking the liberty of holding her tighter after seeing his captain's dance with his own partner, Audrey allowed it and leaned into his touch. Spock remained tense, Audrey noticed, but after a few moments of spins and twirls, he seemed to be relaxing. Sweet vanilla filled his world as they twirled around the dance floor as if they were in a fairy tale. Spock was a fantastic dancer with his fluid movements and elegance and while Audrey was not a great dancer she found that letting him take the lead was comfortable. "You're an amazing dancer Spock! Why have you never told me?" What she didn't realize though was that his mind had been attempting to connect with hers ever since they had touched.

Spock felt a warm wash of contentment when his mind first connected with Audrey's. There was happiness and excitement in her mind that for reasons unknown comforted him. _'The topic never arose, Audrey.' _Her face crinkled in puzzlement.

"You didn't say that aloud."

_'Correct.'_ Spock's eyes were now filled with amusement and Audrey felt it slightly in her mind.

'_You're in my mind!'_ Audrey looked at him incredulously. It was absolutely exciting. She had always wanted to experience such a thing but never had the opportunity for most Vulcans were highly reserved and unwilling to participate in such an act with a stranger.

'_Correct once more. Is the experience what you hoped it would be?'_

_'You can read my thoughts as well! This is amazing. It is as if we are one.'_

'_In a sense, we are. Our minds are now connected and have, to a certain extent, familiarized themselves with the opposite's mind.'_

Audrey smiled at him softly as he twirled her. '_Your mind is so calm and serene. It's like looking out at the calm deep blue sea. I like it. I wish I could stay here forever.'_

_'I am pleased. It would not do if your first experience was unpleasant.'_

_'What is my mind like?'_

_'It is… fluffy. That is the way I believe you would describe your mind.'_

Audrey giggled at Spock's words. Where did he pick that one up? _"Fluffy? Like clouds or cotton candy?'_

_'Comparably. It is also bright and… comforting.'_

Audrey giggled once more. '_Well I'm glad you like my mind too.' _

_'It.. is a place that I would like to visit again if you would consent to such an action.' _Spock admitted.

_'I would be happy to do so but why?'_

_'Your mind is comforting and lends understanding. There are times which have been occurring more frequently since the loss of my mother and planet in which I have needed such help.'_

Audrey saw the brief flashes of overwhelming grief and sadness in his mind. '_You told me once that emotions run deep within Vulcans. These emotions… are sometimes beyond your control?'_

_'It is shameful… but yes. At times they are.'_

_'Why ask me and not Nyota?'_

_'I…' _Spock fell silent and Audrey felt confusion, embarrassment and guilt.

'_Tell me honestly Spock. Has something happened? Or does it have to do with the day Jim had provoked you?'_ She had picked up on the w

_'You are correct in your assumption. I have been unable to forget that moment. Nyota, while she has been very supportive, expressed…'_

_'Fear and horror in her eyes that day. She was afraid of you. Of what you did and could do.'_

_'… Yes. My lack of control frightened her that day and I cannot seem to forget her eyes that expressed so much in that small moment.'_

_'It haunts you to this day. Every time you see her, doesn't it?'_

_'… Truthfully? Yes it does. The only person who was understanding and held no judgment or fear in their eyes that day was… yours, Audrey. It is for that reason that I made my request.'_

Spock felt a great wave of understanding, comfort and gratitude from Audrey. '_Thank you Spock for opening up to me. I am and will always be there for you thick and thin until the end. That's what friends are for.'_

Just before he could respond however, at the thunderous sound of applause, the two were brought out of the intimate connection and quickly realized that the song had ended. Letting go of each other, both instantly missed the warmth of each other's mind and the connection they shared. It was over just as quickly as it had begun.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I ended up writing it over four times and scrapping it in favor of a new idea. Now I know that a bunch of you were looking forward to some time with Bones but I felt like I needed to develop Spock's feelings a little bit more before I switched off to Bones. Sorry about that for those of you rooting for Bones!

But not to worry. Next chapter I'm planning on dedicating it to Bones and his plans to woo Audrey. hehe.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review like usual! Hope Spock isn't too OOC. Also I promise to have the next chapter up much faster.

* * *

Nyota quickly left Jim almost as if he had burned her. She was embarrassed and horrified that she had enjoyed their dance and that she had let him affect her in such a way. It made her feel guilty. The delicious heat of his body against hers as he led her in an intricate dance remained in her mind roped in her mind and yet the fact that she was with Spock remained. To have such feels towards another male let alone her captain was a terrible offense but to let it show was even worse. Unwilling to let it affect her behavior with Jim and others she nonchalantly walked over to Spock and led him to the bar where she ordered another drink. There she engaged in conversation and attempted to erase Jim Kirk's debonair smirk from her mind.

Leo never let his eyes off of the couple as they glided across the room. He felt an anger that bubbled in his veins towards the Vulcan. The knowledge that Audrey had once felt for the Vulcan and that he was now the one holding Audrey in his arms infuriated Leo. It was stupid Leo knew because lately Audrey had been showing good signs that she liked Spock and he was… well with Nyota. Even though Leo didn't like the green hobgoblin, he respected Spock and knew that Spock had honor. Downing the rest of his whiskey, he stood up and made his way towards Audrey the moment the dance ended.

"Damned hobgoblin. Can't believe he got to ask you to a dance before me." Shaking his head Leo ran his hand through his fingers. "But if I may say so myself, little lady, you danced beautifully. Mind if I take you for a spin?"

Audrey smiled and took his hand happily. "Anything for you, cowboy." Quite a few of the other crew members joined them on the dance floor and Audrey just relished being in Leo's arms. He always made her feel safe. While she knew that objectively she could protect him better than he could protect her, she felt like he could protect her no matter what no matter the circumstance. Leo was a rough man who was sarcastic, but also a loyal loving man who had just been hurt too many times.

She liked the way Leo seemed to soften around her in a way that he never did with others. The way he held her softly and the feel of his rough hands holding her soft small ones were what drew her to him.

After the sweet and comfortable dance, the rest of the night went by without much fuss. Leo and Jim got incredibly drunk, Ny and Spock left early, and Audrey found herself walking with Hikaru home. "Do you miss home?"

Hikaru smiled gently as he offered his arm to Audrey. "You mean Japan?" Audrey nodded as she graciously took his arm. "Yes, I do. I miss the people I have left behind and the memories I have of the place."

"Tell me about it."

"It is very similar to most cities on Earth. Very advanced with high reaching skyscrapers and hovercars zooming all around you. I suppose Tokyo is not that different when you think about it."

With a knowing look however, Audrey said, "But that's not the home you miss is it? It's not the city but…"

Hikaru looked at her in surprise. "Yes, it is what is outside of the city. My family, while we are not wealthy, owns a small traditional Japanese house outside of the city. It is… beautiful." He admitted. "It is a wooden house with a small yard. In the yard there is a small pond filled with small fish, and a cherry blossom tree that blooms every spring. When the wind blows, it is as if it is snowing beautiful pink blossoms from the sky. The most peaceful feeling I have ever felt was when I stood still in that yard listening to the soft tinkling of the wind chimes, feeling the soft kiss of the wind, and watching the pink petals float across the water."

Audrey had her eyes closed as he spoke imagining every detail. "It is breathtaking, Hikaru."

"I'll have to take you sometime. While some may see it as outdated, I know you would appreciate it." A look of understanding passed between them.

"Thank you, Hikaru. I just don't know much about where I came from."

"You've never visited home?"

She let out a small laugh. "Home? Home for me I suppose has always been wherever my dad was and that's always been Star Fleet. I don't know where I'm from. Dad told me that I was found on an underdeveloped planet abandoned by my parents a couple of years ago."

Hikaru gave her a look of sympathy. "It must have been hard." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze with his free hand.

"Nah, I don't remember anything about it… and I don't think I care to know. I'm happy right where I am."

"You aren't curious about your past at all?"

"I was… a long time ago, but I found that there is only pain in looking at your past. I didn't think I had the heart to move forward if I let the past consume me and so I decided to leave things the way they are." Audrey had a ghost of a smile on her face. They had reached the door to her quarters. Hugging Hikaru and kissing him on the cheek she said, "Thank you for walking me home. You're a gentleman, Hikaru."

Despite his relatively calm face, his bright red ears gave away his slight embarrassment. "Thank you Audrey for gracing me with your presence. And… thank you for your story. Someday, I will repay the favor." Audrey was about to tell him that it wasn't needed when he simply put his finger on her lips shushing her. Giving a little chuckle at her slightly peeved expression, he kissed her forehead as an older brother would a younger sister.

"Hey! I'm not that much younger than you," Audrey protested halfheartedly and with a smile on her face. Laughing at her antics, he simply smiled and began to walk the other way. Shaking her head, she waved and yelled goodbye as Hikaru disappeared from view.

It was nice talking to him outside of official duties and she hadn't realized how much she missed it. The casual conversations about their shared heritage and his unique insights were missed dearly. Smart and quick on his feet, Hikaru Sulu surpassed all of the other students in the class and impressed her. It was how they met and she was glad for it.

2258 – June 8 1000 hours

It was announced that it would be a couple of months until the Enterprise would be fully repaired after the Nero incident which left the Enterprise absolutely trashed. Although Scotty would work his magic on the Enterprise, the warp core had also been severely damaged leaving the crew on leave until the damage could be repaired. While many crew members, simply took it as shore leave, for the officers, many of them decided to teach for a semester at the Academy. Everybody with the exception of Scotty and Jim it seemed would be teaching. Even Leo who despised having to deal with cadets decided to teach. Truthfully, he had nowhere to go.

However with the spring semester ending, the new academic year would not begin for another two months. This obviously led to the incessant scheming of Jim to get us together for some crazy vacation. "Come on, prof!" He whined as he pulled on her sleeve. "Everyone's going! I asked Bones, Chekov, Nyota and Sulu and they all said yes!"

She snorted as she finished up some paperwork. "More like ordered them into doing it."

"This will be fun and you know it! Come onnnnnn. I've already got the place and everything planned out! We'll go swimming, clubbing, drinking, barbequing, whatever you want! Pleaseeeee~"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go."

Jim's electric blue eyes lit up as he whooped. "Yes! Now you just have to get Spock to go." Audrey was just about to yell at him again but he had anticipated it and was already out the door. "I know you can do it!" He yelled as he ran.

"Idiot," she muttered as a smile wiggled its way to her face. Putting in her headphones, Audrey put on some 21st century music and began to sing along to her favorite band. Maroon 5. "_I know your insides are feeling so hollow. And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah. But if I fall for you, I'll never recover. If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_." Tapping her feet to the beat, she closed her eyes and let herself fall into the song as she sang along softly with it.

_"I really wanna love somebody. I really wanna dance the night away. I know we're only halfway there. But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way."_

She couldn't hear the footsteps or see the figure standing at her door so she never saw Spock. He listened to her sweet soft voice sing as she sang this rhythmical earth song. Twirling a strand of her hair in one hand and the other moved as if it was guiding imaginary musical notes through the air. Spock was entranced by the calm ethereal look on her face as she sang. But it wasn't just her voice or appearance. The words seemed to speak to him as well and despite the logic in his mind telling him that she was not aware of his presence, he couldn't help but wish desperately that she meant those words for him.

"_You're such a hard act for me to follow. Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah. But if I fall for you, I'll never recover. If I fall for you, I'll never be the same."_

These words struck deeply inside of him bypassing all of the walls his logical mind setting off an emotional response that Spock found himself not rejecting. To others, they would find it highly irregular of Spock to be behaving in such a way but he had come to understand the reason for its occurance.

2258 – June 6 0200 hours Revisited

After the celebration, Spock meditated to find his answers. It was… disturbing that he would feel such emotions for Audrey. There were numerous reasons as to why it was not… right… and he needed to understand why.

However, after an hour or so of meditating he found that he had no real answer as of yet. Strangely enough he felt restless and decided to take a walk outside. Against the logic in his mind, he somehow convinced himself that a breath of fresh air would do him good. It seemed that Audrey's human antics were indeed rubbing off on him.

Leaving his quarters, he began the walk towards the lift when he saw two individuals standing in front of what he believed to be Audrey's door. He watched as Audrey kissed Mr. Sulu goodnight and as Mr. Sulu laid his finger on her lips. Suddenly he felt a sickly green feeling wrench his stomach and felt the impulse to pummel Mr. Sulu. The feeling only increased as Mr. Sulu slowly lowered his lips to kiss Audrey's forehead. Unable to watch anymore, Spock turned on his heel and walked back into his room where he began to promptly pace. He was filled with anger, an uncontrollable desire to punch Mr. Sulu, and… with the fear of losing Audrey. Suddenly he was afraid at the thought of losing Audrey to another man.

In the sanctity of his home, he let his eyes widen in shock at the intensity of his emotions and also let his hand rest on his heart. Feeling the urge to meditate, he sat down and searched for the source of his emotions. Slowly going through every memory of himself and Audrey, every fleeting touch or smile, Spock felt warmth filling him and leaving him content. It was a feeling that he had not felt since before the Nero incident and his loss. As he reached the memories of the Nero incident, the ever so present emotions of pain came to the surface and increased only as he continued to progress.

He watched himself as she cried beating his chest. Telling him that he had condemned her father to die with his orders. That he was the reason she would be alone again. Those feelings were the same feelings he had felt for himself and they were magnified a hundred fold as he held her wrists attempting to stop her. It was then that Spock discovered something irregular. Delving deep into that memory, he found it strange that the emotions were felt so strongly and realized that it was the beginning of his mysterious feelings. This was the first time he had touched her for an extended period of time besides her fleeting kisses hello along with strong emotional content behind the touch. This was the first time his mind had connected fully with her mind and, he concluded, formed a bond.

It could not be. Opening his eyes, Spock simply stared at his hands in shock. That slight touch had irrevocably changed his destiny… or rather confirmed his destiny.

_T'hy'la_.

She was his bond mate. He was forever bound to her and his mind would always reach for the presence of hers despite any attempts to ignore or prevent it.

This discovery, Spock realized, came with many complications. He would have to explain this to Nyota quickly as it would be unseemly for him to be personally involved with one who is not his _t'hy'la_. Even if Audrey were never to accept him, he could not give himself away. His mind would reject it with an unspeakable force. The consequences would be… unbearable. However, they would only be second to… Audrey's rejection of him as a mate. The simple thought of it was enough to cause intense emotional and mental pain and turmoil. Audrey was not bound to Vulcan practices as he was and therefore would not feel the consequences were she to deny him but he would eternally be in pain. Eternally be alone and reaching for his _t'hy'la. _

This, he realized, was an extremely likely consequence as he thought of Dr. McCoy. He had seen how she responded to his flirtatious behavior, how Dr. McCoy held her during their dance, how he gazed at her so publicly. It made Spock jealous of Dr. McCoy and how he was able to express his emotions so easily. Audrey was receptive of his attentions and on multiple occasions has expressed explicitly that she would be open to the idea. The mere thoughts of her with another man sadden and angered him immensely.

However, he did not know what he could do. What was he supposed to do? He was at a loss and he felt desperation begin to claw away at his heart as the thought of losing his _t'hy'la _consumed his thoughts.

These thoughts could not be contained and so he sought help. Understanding it was very early in the morning and it was generally unacceptable to call on another at this hour, he found that he was unable to use that logic. His hands found its way to the console and quickly sent a message to the one person who could help him.

It did not take long for Spock Prime to reply. Instead of electronically replying, Spock found his older self standing in his quarters. His worn face looked as he looked upon Spock's tired and emotionally drained face. "Spock. I was visiting a friend in this complex when you messaged me. How can I help you this early evening?"

Slightly embarrassed, Spock found himself lowering his eyes. "I… I am in dire need of your help. It is… She… I am…"

Quickly picking up on his younger self's plight, he responded for Spock. "_T'hy'la_. You have come to the realization of her identity."

Spock's chest slightly heaved. "Yes. It is Audrey."

"However your dilemma is that you are currently seeing Ensign Uhura."

"Yes… But that is not the only difficulty. Dr. McCoy is… interested in Audrey and I believe that she is not adverse to the idea."

Spock Prime's expression became a little strained. "I see. Speak your mind Spock. It will help you in your time of need." Increasingly, the young Vulcan was losing more and more control as his desperate need for his t'hy'la grew.

"I… I am afraid that she will not accept me. We are friends and she will not want to change our relationship. She is attracted to Dr. McCoy who is nothing like me… I do not believe that she will see me as a suitable mate. I will… forever be alone." Spock collapsed in his chair as he felt the hell that his words condemned him to.

Grasping Spock's shoulder, the older spoke after a long pause. "Do not be so quick to resign yourself Spock. As humans would say, the game has just begun. It is not too late to change Audrey's mind. Given my previous encounter with her, I am led to believe that she was once very much attracted to you."

Spock's ears perked up at his older self's words. "That cannot be true."

"It is unlikely that I am incorrect. We had touched as she spoke of you and I felt the remnants of emotional attachment from her to you. However, I also felt the pain and hurt that came along with her more positive emotions."

"I have been with Nyota ever since I met Audrey. This would mean…"

"This would mean that she must have grown to harbor romantic feelings for you during your relationship with Nyota and came to the harsh realization that you would never return her feelings therefore leading to her pain." Spock Prime remembered the pain and it weighed heavily on his mind ever since his encounter with Audrey.

Spock remembered every blush, every smile, every moment that they spent together. There were so many indications of her hidden feelings for him and yet he didn't notice them. How could he not have seen it? However along with every sweet movement of Audrey's, he remembered his every cold brush off, every excuse to dismiss her requests, every denial of even the smallest show of emotion to maintain his pride and ego. With each brush off, each dismissal, each denial, Audrey's face of disappointment, humiliation, and sadness stared back at him accusingly. He could only imagine the pain he inflicted on Audrey's innocent heart.

Spock Prime watched as his younger self threw himself in his own personal hell. Unable to watch any longer, he pulled him out of it. "It is not too late, Spock. You must have confidence and faith. Simply because you could not be with her before does not condemn the future." The look of utter despair began to recede from young Spock's face. "You must not let despair consume you. Have hope."

"Yes. I must try." Spock slowly began to reign in the emotions with the help of his older self.

"Have you given thought to how you will tell Nyota?"

"I am… uncertain whether to tell her of the nature of the bond between myself and t'hy'la."

"It would be best to be truthful." Rising to his feet, Spock Prime clasped his hands behind his back. "You should meditate, Spock. It should bring you some peace for the upcoming trials. Remember. Follow your heart. I have found that it is the only road to happiness. It has helped me when I stood in your situation as well."

Rising to his feet as well, Spock took his older self's words to heart. "Thank you, Spock. Your advice is much appreciated in these dark times."

Lifting his hand to show the Vulcan salute, Spock Prime simply said, "Good luck" and made his departure.

Following his elder self's advice, Spock began to meditate once more. This time was to ready himself for the most immediate task at hand of telling Nyota.

2258 – June 8 1000 hours

_"I really wanna love somebody. I really wanna dance the night away. I know we're only half way there. But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way."_

Knowing that he could not stand there any longer, he opened the door wide and made his presence known. A smile spreading on Audrey's face, she pulled out the earbuds. "Spock! I wasn't expect you!" She rose from her seat and came to greet him. Tiptoeing to kiss him on the cheek, Spock used every ounce of strength to suppress the shudder. Her touch was becoming increasingly potent and intoxicating. "You're just the person that I needed to see!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you require my assistance?"

"Well not assistance really but it seems that Jim's up to no good again. He wants to go with the bridge crew on a vacation for some 'bonding'. Coming from Jim that probably means that he just wants us to all get smashed and see what happens."

"And I assume that he has asked you to approach me?"

Audrey nodded her head. "Yup. I think he's planning on renting out a beach house here on earth. It sounds like fun though and I told him I'd go. Will you?"

Spock was not particularly inclined to grant his captain's request. However, it was Audrey who was asking it of him and if he were to go he would be able to spend time with her. "When is this supposed to take place?"

Audrey jumped with joy. "So you're going right? You're going!" Hugging Spock, Audrey giggled. "That was sooo much easier than I thought it was going to be! I swore that you were going to be difficult and say no."

"Be difficult?" Spock's eyes glittered with amusement as he watched her reaction.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about Spock. Don't play innocent." Swatting his arm playfully, she smiled. "Oh! But I haven't asked why you're here! Did you need something?" Audrey pulled him over towards the chairs in her office. Sitting down herself, Spock elegantly slid into the seat across from her.

"I came to ask if it was possible for me to take you up on your offer now." His intense look burned with determination but also gave away the inner turmoil underneath his control.

She tilted her head in confusion when she realized what he was talking about. "Oh! You're talking about the mind meld."

"The small connection that we shared that night was not a mind meld but a less invasive connection. A mind meld would allow me access to all your thoughts and memories if you have not had any previous Vulcan training, which you have not. It would also give you access to mine as well."

"That sounds amazing and very intimate. I can only imagine how it would feel like to have your mind connected with another's and share everything. There would be no secrets, no lies."

Spock nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, it can be freeing for many but for obvious reasons, it is also very intimate as you have picked up on."

"Wait, so did you want to do a mind meld with me? Or something like what we did before?" Spock desperately wanted to perform a mind meld on her. He felt a deep urge rooted in his very being to bind himself and his t'hy'la in the most sacred of ways to Vulcans but she was not his. He could not do this without her understanding his situation without understanding who she is to him.

"Not a mind meld but something in between. It will require physical contact as it did before." Audrey nodded her head and pulled the chair closer to his. Their knees were almost touching and Spock could feel the heat coming off of her legs. She waited with soft eyes for him to initiate the contact. "Are you sure that you want to continue?"

She didn't answer him this time. The only answer he received laid in her unwavering smile. Ever so gently, he reached for her hands and wrapped his hands around them his palms touching the tops her hands. Spock's body felt a jolt of electricity that ran down his arms almost burning away all of his control as it went.

Audrey felt the warm presence of his mind gently tugging at hers to bring hers closer to his. "_Well, hello there." _Audrey giggled in her mind letting it reverberate between their minds. _"You know, I don't think I'll ever get over just how cool this is."_

_"It is a remarkable experience."_ Spock saw the beautiful dance of colors representing emotions in her mind. For a moment, he simply let himself drift off into the sea of colors in her mind allowing himself to get lost in her mind. The bond was slowly growing stronger and stronger. Spock was aware of this but found himself unable to stop himself. It felt right. It felt good. However, it wasn't long before he felt a slight tug. While he was falling easily into her mind, she had gone off wandering in his mind poking her head into different areas.

_"You know, your mind is really different from mine. It's so… neat."_

_"Vulcans are disciplined to keep their minds organized and clear to allow maximum efficiency and productivity."_ He felt wonder coming from Audrey as she explored the neat black boxes stacked in rows.

_"Wow. This is amazing. Mine's a total mess compared to yours!" _Audrey laughed looking back her own mind with its floating wisps and dancing colors.

_"It is different from my mind, yes, but it is not… unpleasant."_ The deep green color of friendship rolled in at his words. Followed by a wave of light blue signifying sympathy and affection.

_"I suppose it's time we get to the topic at hand, huh?" _Spock felt a warmth spread through him that was not his own. He remained silent for a moment but let sadness slip through their bond.

_"I have made a decision regarding the relationship. It is no longer possible for Nyota and I to continue our relationship." _Audrey expressed sadness at those words as well. They had been together for such a long time but what worried her the most was that Nyota didn't seem aware of the turmoil Spock was going through or at least that's how it seemed.

_"I'm sorry. I can see that there's no changing your mind but were there problems in your relationship before? Have you talked about this with her? She just seems so… happy."_

There was a slight hesitation from Spock and Audrey felt that he was conflicted. _"I have not outwardly expressed myself to her. However, there is no other alternative."_

"_No other alternative? What do you mean?"_

_"The incident on the Enterprise was merely the beginning of my doubts of the relationship. In regards to the way I viewed the relationship, the incident critically undermined the foundation on which it was built on. As you astutely put it, I could not forget the horror in her eyes. It was… disturbing. However, that is not the reason as to why I have decided to end the relationship."_ Spock opened his eyes and was watching the little expressions Audrey was making as she concentrated on his words. She bit her lower lip in concentration and Spock watched as the blood rushed to it making it bright pink and utterly kissable looking. _"Are you aware of the Vulcan concept of a 'bond mate'?"_

_"Bond mate? It's similar to a soul mate isn't it? When you meet that person, you instantly fall in love with them right?"_

_"Not exactly. You are correct in your comparison however it is much more than that. When a Vulcan meets his bond mate, he is forever bonded to her. He can never give himself to another nor ignore the calling of his bond mate. To ignore such a bond would result in dire consequences for said Vulcan."_

_"I see… so I'm assuming that the problem is that Nyota isn't your bond mate and you've found your bond mate?"_

At those words, Spock tightened his hold on her hands. He could tell her everything right now and at that moment, had no other desire than to do just that. The bond that existed between the two consumed his mind. It was not possible for him to concentrate on anything else besides her. Quite illogical but instinctual. He could not refuse his bond mate.

_"Correct. She is-"_ Before Spock could finish, he was interrupted by a loud cough.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and have updated much more quickly unlike last time! This time was pretty straightforward and has a lot of background story and stuff like that. It's pretty much a filler chapter except for the very end. The very end is a special present for those of you guys who were disappointed by the last Spock-centric chapters. hehe. ^^

Also thanks to all you guys who left reviews! Here's a shoutout to **Asterria**! Your review helped me to keep going and write this chapter as quickly as possible! Anyways more to come so please keep on checking for new chapters!

* * *

2258 – June 8 1100 hours

It was a weird and slightly disturbing sight for Christopher Pike when he walked into his daughter's office. Spock and Audrey were sitting across from each other and Audrey's hands lay on top of the palms of the larger Vulcan hands. However, what was even stranger was that Audrey had her eyes closed and the Vulcan seemed to be studying her face intensely as if he were trying to memorize every crevice.

First of all, it's weird to see another man with your daughter. But to see Spock?! He wasn't expecting that at all. Hell, he would have thought Jim before Spock! The two were flirting all the time and it wouldn't have been a shock to him if they had a little thing for each other. Honestly he was even more confused when he saw the concerned look of Kirk's when he glanced behind him. Kirk was worried for sure but for what reason?

Jim and Spock had sorted out their differences and it was mostly due to the effort on Jim's part. He came around to realize that Spock was Spock and he simply accepted him for it. Plus it was fun to poke fun of him with Bones every now and then but when it concerned Audrey, he was on edge. He remembered the last time she fell for him and he also knew a man who was in love with her. No good could come out of this.

"Ahem." The poor admiral coughed hoping to get their attention. Quickly Spock snapped to attention and let go of Audrey's hands abruptly. It took a moment for Audrey to realize that he was at the door. She looked a little dazed and when trying to stand she stumbled a little bit. Pike watched as Spock steadied her with a hand that seemed to linger on her arm longer than Pike would have liked. There was definitely something going on but whether it was one sided or not, Pike didn't know.

"Admiral. Captain." Spock and Audrey quickly addressed the two of them at the same time. While Spock was flawlessly controlled and emotionless, Audrey blushed profusely. She basically just got caught with a boy by her father. No matter how old you get, she would always be daddy's little girl and that meant she'd hear a lecture later or at least a couple of sassy comments here and there. Neither of which she wanted to endure.

"Commander Spock. Commander Pike. The High Command has called a hearing immediately with the two of you along with Captain Kirk here. I had… sent a message to your PADDs but it seems you were preoccupied." Pike shifted slightly in discomfort.

"Apologies, Admiral." Spock spoke crisply. Letting Audrey first through the door, unseen by Jim and the Admiral his hand lightly touched the small of Audrey's back. It was so light that even Audrey wondered if he had truly touched her. The three of them followed Pike each consumed by different thoughts.

Jim was torn between whether or not he should do or say anything. After all, it could be nothing and he could be worrying about this for no reason whatsoever. Was it his place to say anything?

Spock silently followed his emotions still haywire from the moment he had shared with Audrey. Desiring so much to reach out to her and finish what he had begun and yet fighting that desire seemed to be tearing himself apart. It was impossible he knew and yet he wanted to fight against all the odds and take the consequences if it meant that there was a chance. However, logic won over shutting his emotions down immediately when he saw the face of Admiral Pike turn to glance at him with what he perceived to be a pointed and slightly disapproving look. Now feeling even guiltier Spock shut down his emotions to deal with the task at hand which no doubt had to do with the Narada incident and Audrey's disobedience of orders. However even the nature of the issue weighed heavily on his mind.

Audrey was still a little dazed after being roughly pulled out of the intimate mental connection between Spock and her. It took her a couple of moments to realize what her father was saying to her and the nature of the issue at hand. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask Spock but it would have to wait. Noting the serious look on her father only confirmed the nature of the hearing but it also notified her to the fact that her wishes to include the CMO, Leo, along with the Captain and First Officer had been denied and to Audrey's surprise, it was the thought that occupied her mind the most.

"Captain, Commander Spock, please proceed through this door. Commander Pike please stay behind." Pike stood stiffly giving a nod to each of the men as they walked past him into the room. Audrey stood at attention waiting for his next words which begun as the doors shut behind the men. "I don't need to tell you what this hearing is about." Audrey shook her head signifying that she knew exactly what was happening. "I am to tell you that you are to wait here until you are called for. This is a result of your wishes to be excluded from the relaying of information to the Captain and Commander."

"I am aware, sir."

"While I am sure that you have already deduced it, it is prudent of me to tell you that the High Command has decided against including the CMO of the Enterprise, Dr. Leonard McCoy. It was decided that the least amount of people aware of this situation the better it is." His face and tone were official down to the tee and Audrey responded similarly.

"I understand, sir."

However, Pike let his official calm demeanor slip for a moment and Audrey saw her father. He grabbed her hand and smiled slightly. "I know this is hard but it's for the best. I tried, you know, to change their mind. It will be hard to lie to a friend."

"It's all right, dad. I expected it." With a smile she reassured him.

"All right then Commander. Please wait here." Admiral Pike took a deep breath one last time before entering the chamber. Listening to the whirring of the wheels of her father's wheelchair to the soft swoosh of the doors closing, Audrey stood very still. She refused to think about anything because she would need a calm demeanor to face the High Command and her friends. They would no doubt be shocked.

Intimidating is how Jim Kirk would have described the cold unfeeling room. The only people in the room were Admiral Harrison and Admiral Pike. Each had on serious expressions that simply did not suit Jim. It felt like he was surrounded by Vulcans unfeeling and desolate. The Admirals sat at a table in which the two were ushered to.

Rising Admiral Harrison shook each man's hand. "Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Commander Spock. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Please sit down." Jim gave Spock a slight glance before sitting in the chair directly across from the Admiral. "You have been called today in regards to reports of Commander Audrey Pike disobeying direct orders." Admiral Harrison sat stiffly with a cold look on his face. Despite his greying hair and the crow's feet that adorned the man's face, he exuded power and charisma as he looked upon the two young officers. "The charges will be dropped and you are ordered to never speak of them again. Everything that will occur today during this hearing and all information is strictly classified and are not to be discussed with others outside of this room. Do you understand, Captain Kirk and Commander Spock?"

"Yes, sir." The two of them spoke in unison both having the common sense to let the Admiral finish before asking questions.

"It would be prudent for me to inform you to the nature of this hearing. It will be a debriefing of confidential information regarding Commander Audrey Pike. It is not to be shared with any other personnel or non-personnel. Now, I will begin with the identity of Commander Audrey Pike that has been classified to most personnel." The two were handed PADDs containing Audrey's information. "As you are aware, she is the adopted daughter of Admiral Christopher Pike and this occurred in 2248 a decade before. Audrey Pike was found abandoned, unconscious, and upon revival without memories of her previous life. The Star Fleet post she was abandoned near picked up on her signal and rescued her before and ill could befall her. However, with no memories and no guardian who claimed her it was decided that she would be put into an orphanage." Admiral Harrison paused to give Admiral Pike the chance to continue should he wish to.

"I was part of the team who rescued her and found that I had developed emotional attachments to the young girl. Before she could be officially processed through the system and most likely shipped to another planet, I had decided to adopt her. She was put under my care and has been ever since then." Pike held the gaze of Jim's steadily who was not aware of her past at all. Jim seemed a little shaken after learning about such a horrible past of one of his most admired role models and dearest friends.

Admiral Harrison continued to speak once again resuming the story. "As per regulation, the child underwent aptitude tests in which she scored remarkably well. By remarkably well, I mean that she surpassed every single mark beyond the expectation of even talented students several ages older than her. Encouraged to join Star Fleet, she was put in a special program."

"Special program, Admiral?" Spock asked glancing up from the PADD.

Admiral Pike answered this time. "Yes, Commander. It was created to train and produce elite covert intelligence officers that would be employed in high risk situations. Such officers undergo training that goes beyond anything taught at the Academy open to all other cadets. One of such officers that have shown to be an exemplary success is indeed Commander Pike. I will not go over the particular missions she has been involved in but they are mentioned in the information given to you on the PADD. However that is not nearly as important as what comes next. You must understand one thing. Despite her apparent humanoid form, she seemed to be more advanced in many different ways. Her blood contains such regenerative properties that most wounds that she may receive will be healed at an accelerated pace to the point that many weapons will be not effective on her. Not only this but as she grew, physically she was stronger than an average human male. To be precise, she is approximately three times stronger than an average human male. Intellectually, the Commander's knowledge of most subjects goes beyond most specialists." Spock and Jim's eyes widened at the new information. They knew Audrey was talented but were not aware of the extent of her intellect or physical prowess.

"However, she is a covert intelligence officer and maintaining her identity as a tactical officer of Star Fleet and nothing more is of utmost importance. I cannot stress this more. She will have not shown any behavior that would have compromised her position if she were not forced to." Admiral Harrison shifted his gaze between the two. "In your report Captain Kirk, you witnessed the Commander being shot at with a phaser set on stun but was barely affected by it."

"Yes, sir." Kirk replied quietly. Spock's eyebrow rose as he listened intently. It was not possible for this to happen. Even Vulcans were susceptible to phaser fire.

"These are some of the abilities that Commander Pike is capable of and it is exactly why she is so efficient at her tasks. The Commander has been called upon for many missions but has recently been stationed on the Enterprise as it is the flagship of Star Fleet. Before only the Captain of the ship was to be notified of the nature of the Commander's identity and purpose however it has come to our attention after the Narada incident that it is prudent to inform the First Officer as well. Commander Pike was given orders from the High Command which she used to override your own Captain. It is why the charges have been dropped." Taking a deep breath, Admiral Harrison leaned forward slightly. "Captain, Commander, she is under your command to be utilized as you see fit. However, her identity is to be under the strictest confidentiality. If her identity was to be leaked, her life and many others would be at stake. There are many who would gladly take her life and those around her if they knew her identity. You two must be sworn to secrecy. Do you understand, Captain Kirk? Commander Spock?"

The two were silent for a while trying to process the information that the Admiral had thrown at their feet. The girl they've known and trusted for these past few years had been carrying a secret around like the entire time. They had both known practically nothing about the girl. Each hurt in their own separate way as they listened. Jim hurt for his mentor and friend who held the responsibility and burden of so many lives while carrying such a sad past. Spock hurt for the same reasons but also hurt when it struck him that he knew nothing about Audrey. It was illogical since she was under orders and unable to tell him but it still hurt nevertheless. How do you deal with such illogical feelings, he wondered?

Jim was the first to recover as Spock struggled to keep his emotions underneath his fragile control. "Yes sir, we understand. Her identity is to be of the strictest confidence. We will not tell a soul." Spock nodded sharply in agreement. To others he would seem to be just distant as a Vulcan should be but to the trained eye, he was a mess.

Admiral Harrison leaned back into the chair. "Alright, Captain. Before the two of you are dismissed, there is one more thing to see to." Standing he left towards the door. The moment the doors shut close, Admiral Pike began to speak. He saw the shock and hint of betrayal in both of the two officers sitting in front of him.

"Jim, Spock. You must understand that she didn't tell you because she couldn't. This has been weighing on her mind for a long time. There are things that she has done that she can never forget. Her gift is just as much a curse. Remember that."

Spock looked at the Admiral with unfathomable eyes while Jim's bright blue ones were so clearly full of emotion. The door opened again to reveal Admiral Harrison followed by a built security ensign and Audrey. "There will be a small demonstration in order for you to understand fully the extent of the Commander's abilities. Admiral Pike, it would be best for you to leave." About to protest, Christopher Pike opened his mouth but upon looking at his daughter's face that clearly told him to follow orders, Pike had no choice. Shaking his head and sighing, he replied.

"Yes, sir." He was torn between his duty as a father and as a Star Fleet Admiral. Knowing what was coming next, how could he just stand by and watch? But his duty was to follow orders. His duty was to allow his daughter to undergo this demonstration no matter how he felt. As he left, he couldn't help but feel like a puppet and a failure.

After the departure of Admiral Pike, Admiral Harrison sat once again in his chair. He then waved the two to the center of the room standing a few feet apart from each other. "Begin."

The security ensign was easily twice the size of Audrey and towered over her. Powerfully he sauntered over to her. Knowing what was to come, Christopher Pike looked away with a pained look on his face. No matter how many times this happened, he couldn't stand it. Spock noticed Pike turning away and felt his gut clench. Audrey had not moved or even raised her hands in preparation for a fight.

It was then the large ensign delivered a powerful punch to Audrey's gut. With a grunt, Audrey hunched over but seemed to not be particularly fazed and stood back to normal. Spock's fists clenched until his knuckles were white and his brow furrowed with every thud he heard. Unable to watch, Spock also turned his face away. The ensign continued to deliver blow after blow to Audrey resulting in the same outcome. After the first three, Jim tried to stand up and stop the ensign but Spock grabbed Jim's arm tightly and shook his head. Audrey must do this and they must watch. Admiral Harrison was known for his… efficiency. He would have his way no matter what and if they were to stop him, it would only lead to further elongation of pain for Audrey.

However, the ensign seemed to be breathing heavily and tiring quickly. With one last punch to her face, Audrey's lip ripped and blood dripped down her face. At the sight of blood, it was enough for Spock to throw the table and rip apart the ensign. His control was on the verge of breaking and the only thing keeping him from jumping was Admiral Harrison.

"Enough." The Admiral raised his hand and all could be heard was the heavy breathing of the security ensign. "You're dismissed ensign." Nodding his head, the large man gave Audrey a brief glance before leaving. Jim ran to Audrey's side and took her face in his hands. There was a look of concern on his face but it turned into a face of shock as he realized that the tear had already stopped bleeding. "Captain, please sit back down." Unable to say anything, Jim simply stood there. "Captain." Admiral Harrison called more forcibly and it was only when he laid a hand on Jim's arm did he move. "Commander, we will continue with the demonstration."

"Yes, sir." Audrey walked farther away from the Admiral and stood at attention. Neither Jim nor Spock knew what was going to happen next but it shocked Spock more than Jim. Taking out his phaser, the Admiral aimed at Audrey and shot at her. Repeatedly.

Unable to contain his shock and anger, Spock gripped his chair's armrests and it resulted in the disfiguration of them. This was a brutal demonstration if you could even call it that. Never would he have expected this to happen to him or to his t'hy'la. As he watched Audrey double back over and over again without going down, he could not stand it any further. Logic had held him back to this moment and allowed his superior to continue with his ruthless actions but no more.

"Admiral, that is quite enough." Spock's voice was raw and carried an almost wild anger.

"Commander, I am demonstrating to you the extent of Commander Pike's abilities."

"We understand, Admiral Harrison. I think that we've both seen enough." Jim stepped in still slightly shocked at the ruthlessness of Admiral Harrison.

Holstering his phaser, he simply waved off the comment and dismissed the three. Spock all but ran to Audrey's side and put his arm around her to help support her. Jim came around to also check on her. Silently the three left the room quickly and were met by Admiral Pike. He led them into his own office and it wasn't even a second after the doors had closed that Jim began to rage.

"HOW COULD HE DO THAT?"

"Jim, it's fine. I've done this multiple times. Often times Captains will not understand the extent of my abilities and the Admiral has realized that this is the most efficient way of getting them to understand. Otherwise they'll make assumptions about the fact that I'm a girl and things like that to not use me to my full potential."

"That gives him no right to do that! There must be another way."

"Captain Kirk, what she says is true. I know it's hard to understand but think of it this way with her being stationed on the Enterprise permanently these sort of demonstrations will not occur as often as they have in the past." Admiral Pike stepped in.

The two continued to argue about the actions of Admiral Harrison but Spock had little use for such conversation. Instead he kneeled in front of Audrey who was sitting in a chair. "Should I call for a doctor?" He touched her hand and she felt a wave of concern from him.

_"I'm fine, Spock. There are no injuries…" _Spock then felt fear within her. Fear that he and Jim would find her disgusting. Fear that they would hate her for hiding her secret.

_"I do not hate you nor fear you, Audrey. I am your friend and will always be."_ Spock reassured her to the best of his abilities. _"These thoughts of yours are illogical."_ Audrey smiled a little bit as she looked into his deep dark eyes. They were bottomless and seemed to only express his genuine concern for her. It was Spock's unique way of reassuring her.

_"I really am sorry for not telling you." _She hung her head slightly.

_"That is also illogical and not needed. You were under orders, Audrey."_ He hesitated though knowing that those were not necessarily the words she needed to hear. "_However, I will accept your apology. You once told me that you would accept me for who I am and for anything I may do. Let me extend that courtesy to you."_

She smiled and squeezed his hand. Looking up to the two men still fighting, Audrey called out to them. "Enough you two! I've never seen two grown men bicker like old women more than you two!" Audrey smiled mischievously. Watching the two men's face drain of anger and be replaced by slight embarrassment and relief, Audrey walked over to the two and gave each a hug. "I'm fine… but thanks for everything you two. I'm sorry you guys had to go through this."

Jim held her tightly relieved and to show her that he still cared. "Audrey, in there they said a lot of things and they expect me to act differently towards you but first and foremost you are my mentor and friend. I care for you and no matter what or who you are, that comes first."

Tears welled up in Audrey's eyes in happiness. She couldn't ask for better friends… no family that's what they were. She would do anything for them.

2258 – June 8 2000 hours

Leo was working on a report at his office desk. Although, he was not officially working, he wanted to catch up on some paperwork. But after working for a few hours, he was at the end of his wits. Jim was driving him crazy lately like usual but it was that green blooded hobgoblin that was really on his mind. Leaning back into his chair, Leo sighed. How he wished that he had the confidence to just waltz up to Audrey and ask for a date. It was never this hard before.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. "Hello? Anybody home?" Audrey poked her head through the doorway and smiled warmly at the doctor.

"Hey there beautiful." His gruff voice echoed in the small room. Light on her feet, Audrey practically bounced over to his side of the desk and leaned against it. "What do I owe for the pleasure of this visit?"

Laughing, Audrey said, "Had a little time on my hands and thought I'd come to see you. I haven't seen your handsome mug in a while."

Leo looked at her in suspicion. "Hmm. Something's not right here. Is Jim up to no good again?"

"Can't a girl just want to see a man without being persecuted?"

"Not one like you." Leo stood up and tapped her nose. "Do you want a drink?" Opening his cabinet, Audrey saw his stash of various alcohols and mixers.

"Yes, please!"

Laughing at Audrey's enthusiasm for alcohol, he motioned for her to sit while he made a drink for her. Audrey watched his swift hands work with an envious accuracy. Concentrated on the drink, Leo missed the look in Audrey's eyes. She was sad. While Jim and Spock were able to accept her full heartedly, Audrey could not tell Leo even though she desperately wanted to. As he turned around to glance at her though, she smiled softly making sure to keep him unaware.

"Mmm. A mint julep?" Audrey happily took the drink from Leo letting their fingers touch.

"Mmhmm. You like it?" Leo asked while pouring himself a whiskey. "It's a drink close to my heart and home. Thought you'd like it."

"It's delicious! There must be a secret ingredient. It doesn't taste like a regular one."

He grinned roguishly. "Family secret. Ya gotta be part of the family to know." His southern drawl becoming more pronounced with every drink. She laughed and took another appreciative sip.

Giving a soft moan as she savored the taste, Audrey closed her eyes. "Just to get this recipe, I might just marry you Leonard McCoy." The moan sent a shock through his body lighting his nerves on fire. He quickly took a swig of his whiskey to mask the deepening look of desire in his eyes.

"Hmph. Who said that I'd say yes?"

Audrey pouted putting her drink on the table. "Not pretty enough for you?" She stepped forward to be closer to him. Now she was dangerously close to the point that Leo found himself unable to stop from touching her. Tucking a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, he took in the beauty of her face. His eyes landed on her pink luscious lips and his hand cupped her cheek. The delicious heat from her body radiated sparking the desire in him.

His low voice rumbled deep within his chest. "Not even close." Finally closing the small space that separated him, his lips met hers. Audrey closed her eyes in bliss as she let her hands lay on his broad chest. Pulling her closer to him, Leo put the glass of whiskey on the table and wrapped his arm around her waist. Granting him access, Leo's tongue met Audrey's in an intricate heated dance where both fought for control. Wanting to pay Leo back for his teasing comments, she refused to let him win.

Fireworks burst in Audrey's head at the first touch of their lips. Leonard McCoy was a man wanted by many women in Star Fleet despite his gruff demeanor. She never thought that it would be her who would he would be kissing. The kiss grew more and more intense as they lost themselves in each other's touch. She let her hands move into his hair and he let his toy with the little bit of skin showing underneath her shirt. Moaning softly, Audrey's tongue teased Leo's causing him to growl possessively.

They parted needing to breathe air and Audrey leaned against his chest. Relishing in the feeling of her in his arms, Leo leaned back against the wall. "Good god, woman. Are you trying to kill me?" He said with humor in his voice. There was no reason now to hide his affection from her or any reason to not express his appreciation.

She giggled. "Hey, you called me ugly and told me you wouldn't marry me. I'm just showing you what you're missing out on." Teasingly she stuck her little pink tongue out. Chuckling good-naturedly, Bones kissed her gently.

"You're beautiful beyond words."

* * *

I know that this one was a lot of background stuff that's kind of boring but hopefully there was enough action to keep you reading! This little bit at the end was for all you Bones-shippers out there. Hope the chapter wasn't too bad!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I've been getting a bit of writer's block lately. Took me a lot longer to write this one but thanks to you guys for waiting! Thanks to you guys who left reviews. It's nice to get feedback about the chapter and it's great encouragement.

Also to **Lorna Roxen**: No, she's only dating Bones right now but Spock's in love with her. We'll see how that works out for all of them ;)

Anyways, please read and review!

* * *

2258 – June 8 2200 hours

Audrey dropped her body on the bed and couldn't help but giggle. Touching her lips, she blushed profusely. His soft lips, the slight taste of whiskey and the stubble against her own face filled her mind. She admitted to herself that she had been attracted to Leo ever since she had met him. I mean who wouldn't? He was tall dark and handsome plus intelligent. How many times do men like that cross your path?

Leo had been there for her through thick and thin. He waited for her until she was ready and she couldn't ask for more. But this didn't stop her from thinking about her secret. Who she really was. Would Leo stay with her as he had till now?

Shaking her head, she told herself that he would. That she just needed to trust him and she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Nevertheless, the fear lay hidden underneath her control spreading in her mind without her knowledge. Turning her thoughts to Jim and Spock, Audrey felt gratitude towards them. The fear of her rejection was so strong in her that it almost made her immobile. The fear of being found disgusting and yet neither felt that. They both embraced her and accepted her for who she was. She felt strong love for the both of them as friends.

But for some reason, in her state of euphoria, Spock Prime's words came to mind. Ever since that night, she had fantasized about what her life would be like if… it were her and Spock. If they were, as they were in Spock Prime's universe, bondmates. It would be… weird, she decided mentally reprimanding herself. She just wanted to enjoy the moment and think of how she felt in Leo's arms.

2258 – June 9th 1000 hours

"I knew it! I totally called it! Come on Sulu. Fork over that cash." Jim had a goofy grin on his face as he slapped Sulu on the back. Grumbling a little bit Sulu gave him the cash.

Audrey tilted her head slightly. "You guys bet on something?"

"No duh! We bet on that!" Jim pointed to their hands. Leo and Audrey had walked into the cafeteria holding hands loosely. Neither was afraid to show their affection but Audrey did look slightly embarrassed.

Her cheeks burning bright red, Audrey growled. "Shut up, Jim! God you're embarrassing."

"It's just because he's jealous that you're taking away Bones from him." Sulu mused. Audrey laughed at Jim's mock horror expression.

"As far as I'm concerned, the view is now much better from here than it was better." Leo said drinking his coffee. Jim let his jaw drop.

"You're kidding me, Bones! I know you loved seeing my handsome face every day!"

"Handsome, my ass." Leo mumbled. The table laughed at the exchange between the two.

It was then that Jim spotted Spock and Uhura.

Waving them over, he yelled. "Over here!" Slowly the two carried their trays over to the table. Spock next to Jim, across from Audrey and Leo while Nyota sat next to Audrey. "Guess what you two! We have a couple of lovebirds beside yourselves making their nest in the Enterprise!"

Spock was curious as to who the captain was talking about. He seemed to be excited beyond belief. However before he could ask, Nyota beat him to the punch. She had a mischievous glint in her eye as she glanced as Audrey. "Don't tell me… you two finally hooked up?"

At Audrey's blush, Nyota couldn't help but squeal. "OH MY GOD! You did! FINALLY." Jim wiggled his eyebrows.

"Was it that obvious?" Audrey asked exasperatedly. "You've got to be kidding me!"

At Audrey's words, Spock felt his heart stop and a cold feeling wash over him. His eyes could not bear to look at her any longer. Every word that she spoke confirming her attachment to another male painfully burned right through him. She was still the most beautiful creature in the universe to Spock but now the most painful to him as well.

"Good god Jim! Did you go around gossiping like an old woman with everyone?" Leo crossed his arms.

"Don't look at me!" Jim looked flabbergasted.

"Oh calm down you two. Everybody knew just by looking at you two. It was painfully obvious that even Spock knew." Nyota responded rolling her eyes.

Spock would have raised his eyebrows at Nyota's remark if he was not so distracted. Instead he found himself unable to respond as Audrey looked meekly at him. Even the way she blushed, the way she parted her lips made him ache.

"Even the damned green blooded hobgoblin knew? Goddamnit." Leo shook his head but took Audrey's hand in between his and held it. Softly Audrey smiled at him.

Jim grinned foolishly. "Awww Bones you're happy aren't you? Look at how tame the good doctor is!"

Sulu shook his head. "You're just asking for a beating Captain."

"Damn right he is." Leo growled.

"Now now Bones." Jim said trying to calm him down a bit. "We have to talk about more important matters anyways. This Friday all of us will meet in front of the Academy and go on vacation!"

"Where are we even going?" Audrey asked rolling her eyes at him and his flippant attitude.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!"

"Isn't it obvious? He's probably going to get us stranded on some island or planet and get us drunk." Nyota chipped in enjoying the look that Jim was giving her.

"Well… I'm just saying but I'm a terrific drinking buddy. First drink's on me…. _Ensign_." Jim winked.

"Sorry Captain but I don't think you can afford it." Nyota smiled despite herself. They seemed to be playing a flirting game with each other. All the while, Audrey watched the two wondering how Spock felt watching their exchange.

Watching the two, Spock felt a little bit of freedom in a hopeless situation. If he were to let Nyota go, which he decided to, it seems that she would be able to carry on without him. While she would be missed and she would most likely miss him due to their emotional attachment and time, he hoped that she would find more happiness in a man like the Captain. One of the most straining issues in their relationship was that he could not convey and express such emotion such as the Captain in public. Even in private, he was unable to make her laugh and feel as light as she did with the Captain.

However, this was a fleeting thought as the air seemed to only constrict him. Abruptly he excused himself and left the time to maintain some control. Watching his retreating back, Nyota felt confusion, concern, and slight embarrassment. He must have left due to her conversation with the Captain. Why else would he look so troubled? But she realized that she had no heart to run after him. It would be a lie to say that she didn't enjoy the Captain's attention. It would be a lie to tell him that she didn't want to be there. That realization made her feet feel like lead stopping her from following.

"Is Spock okay? He seems off today." Audrey asked in concern. "He hasn't said a single word." Nyota's face got troubled and she didn't respond. Concerned Jim reached out to touch her hand and asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine Captain. If you'll excuse me." Nyota got up as well and walked away without looking back once. The people left at the table looked at each other in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" Leo growled.

2258 – June 16th 1300 hours

Friday came much quicker than Audrey felt like it was supposed to. All of them had gotten on the shuttle that Jim rented out that would take us to a nice M class planet that Jim had reserved a house on for them to share. The ride was comfortable. Audrey spent most of her time with Leo while Nyota spent it, strangely enough, with Jim and Spock, Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov talked amongst themselves.

Upon reaching the house, which was located on a water planet, Audrey gasped in astonishment. "It's beautiful." The house was large and white and the only one on this part of the coast. It was surrounded by beautiful exotic trees and white sand with crystal clear turquoise blue water lapping.

"Sure is, dear heart." Leo wrapped his arm around her waist. Audrey smiled and looked into his grey cloudy eyes. Tiptoeing she pecked him on the lips.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"It's my favorite endearment. Dear heart."

"That and 'beautiful' are the only way I can truthfully portray you." His eyes glittered with adoration.

Audrey breathed out, "God you're perfect." Pulling on the collar of his shirt, she pulled him down enough to kiss him passionately on the lips. Losing herself in him, she let her passion for him overtake her. All she could think about was the way his lips moved against hers, his musky cologne, and the way his strong hands held her.

Pulling back, she smiled and Leo held her. Just as he was about to speak however, Scotty's voice could be heard. "Oi! Lovebirds! Captain's a callin'!" Annoyed that they were interrupted, Leo barked back an answer and led Audrey to the house where everybody was waiting.

2258 – June 18th 1200 hours

The vacation was going better than Audrey thought it would. Jim had this thought out better than she expected but then again as his professor, she was always surprised by his sheer will power to accomplish what he wanted to. Increasingly, she noticed the strained relationship between Jim, Nyota, and Spock. Spock was becoming more and more distant to the other two. She had tried to talk to Nyota who changed the topic quickly. There was more going on than what they were letting on it seemed.

Jim had another event planned for the day. They would go to the beach and play a couple of games while having some drinks. After packing all they needed, the group set off for the beach. All of them were wearing comfortable clothes and the appropriate swimwear which basically meant that Nyota and Audrey showed off their hot bodies as did Jim and Sulu confidently while the others grumbled endlessly about it.

"Damn I'm hot…. And in more ways than one." Jim wiggled his eyebrows as he put his bare arms around Audrey and Nyota's shoulders. He was sporting just a pair of light blue swim trunks.

"Oh puh-lease." Audrey shoved Jim away while rolling her eyes. They had just reached the beach and set up the towels and umbrellas. Taking off her thin and airy white button up, Audrey proceeded to take off her denim shorts. Underneath she wore a light pink bikini that showed quite a bit of skin. It revealed her curvy body and ample breasts. Her copperish brown hair tumbled down her back in large waves.

Wolf-whistling Jim moved his hands in the shape of an hourglass. Smacking Jim on the back of the head, Leo growled. "Have some decency!" He was blushing at seeing Audrey in such few clothes but he himself was wearing nothing but a pair of light grey swim trunks. His body was toned with a little bit of hair adorning his chest. At the sight of how deliciously sexy Leo looked, Audrey's eyes darkened with lust. She just couldn't help but love his broad shoulders.

This did not go unnoticed by a certain Vulcan. He still wore a button up and had dark blue swim trunks on. The color suited Spock and Audrey always thought that it would be a little weird to see him in anything other than blue, grey, or black. He pained every time he saw Audrey together with the Doctor and yet he found that he could never look away from her.

Nyota followed Audrey's suit and also began to take off the other layers to reveal her equally gorgeous body. She wore a gold bikini that matched perfectly with her smooth chocolate skin. Long legs and a beautiful figure that Audrey couldn't help but admire. "Now if you're going to wolf whistle Jim, that's who you should be whistling at."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Jim said with a curious look in his eye but then Spock caught his eye. "Spock! What are you doing with that shirt still on?"

"Excuse me, sir? I was unaware that the required dress code included the lack of a shirt."

"I told you to call me Jim, Spock and yes. Don't be the odd man out and take off that shirt! It's not like you've got anything to hide." Jim teased.

Spock merely raised an eyebrow in response. Slowly, he took off his shirt to reveal a pale but taut and muscular body. He was in better shape than Jim or Leo was but that was probably because he was more disciplined with his exercise regimen than either of those two. Even without flexing, Spock's muscles were clearly visible and appealing to the eye.

"Well, looks like someone needs to work out." Audrey said teasingly as she tapped Jim on the stomach. "Betcha regret asking him to take off his shirt now don't ya. Might wanna lay off on the beer."

"You would be wise to listen to Audrey's advice, Captain." Spock said calmly but they knew he was teasing.

Jim was about to retort when Chekov walked over to the group in his bright yellow trunks and smiled. "Keptin, I've brought da bottles as you have asked." There were four bottles of sunscreen and a couple of bottles of booze in his arms.

"Thank you Chekov!"

Scotty took a bottle from the young Russian and took a glance at the label. "Sunscreen? Ah donna like the feelin' of this."

"Oh Scotty cheer up! It's just a little game!" Jim said as he slapped the back of the Scotsman in red swim trunks. "Let's just do a simple game huh? How about we basically play a game of… drink or dare and all the dares have something to do with this sunscreen we have here?"

Audrey slapped the back of Jim's head. "This is what I taught you at the Academy?" Everyone started laughing as Audrey continued to punish the poor captain.

"Ow! Ow! Awww, come on prof!" Jim clutched the back of his head and tried to defend himself from Audrey's flying kicks and punches. Even Spock couldn't help but let his mouth twitch at amusement. It was at these moments that he felt more at ease than usual.

Uhura laughed at their antics. "Audrey you should know by now that Jim will always be an idiot. Let's just humor him." Grumbling Audrey let Jim off the hook and sat down at the table.

"While the captain may not believe in no-win situations for himself that means that we're always in a no-win situation when we don't want to do what he wants." Sulu remarked as he sat down.

"Aptly put, Mr. Sulu. It seems that the captain still has yet to learn that lesson." Spock added.

Everyone laughed as they watched Jim gape like a fish. "Damn, you just got smacked down by Sulu and Spock, Jim!" Bones smacked Jim. Laughing Audrey laid her hand on Spock's bare arm who sat next to her. She watched as his usually stoic face held little traces of mirth and amusement. It made her smile even more.

Spinning the bottle, Jim's bottle landed on Leo. "Drink or dare?"

"Are you kidding? It's too early in the game to do a dare. Pour me a drink." Jim shrugged and poured him a shot of some amber liquid. Quickly, he gulped down the shot and felt the burn. "What the crap is that? It burns like hell!"

Jim simply winked. "You should ask Chekov."

"It is a type of Russian alcohol, sir. One of ze strongest if I may so myself." Chekov was proud. "It is one of my favorite drinks!"

"You can drink this stuff? God! It tastes like motor oil!" Leo looked horrified.

Laughing Audrey said, "Leo, I think you're getting old. You're being out drunk by a seventeen year old!"

"Seventeen and a half, ma'am!" Chekov corrected. Grumbling, Leo spun the bottle. It landed on Sulu.

"Don't even ask. Like you said, it's too early for a dare."

"A man after my own heart. Mr. Sulu, remind me to drink with you more often."

"Hey! I thought I was your drinking buddy!" Jim protested.

"Captain-" Spock began.

"I told you to call me Jim when we're off duty Spock." Jim said while pouring another drink. He shoved the shot glass in front of Spock. "Ya gotta drink one for breaking the rules!"

Spock gave Jim a look that could be only described to be a look of total exasperation. If looks could talk, Spock's would have said, "Are you really that moronic?"

"Jim. I was going to merely point out that the good doctor must be weary of 'cleaning up your messes' as humans say. The situations that you often find yourself in seem to be irritating at the least. Although it is curious as to why the doctor continues to associate himself with you. It seems his own intelligence is as questionable as yours." Spock replied dryly as he quickly downed the shot. He reasoned that it was a rule of the game and he would have been ordered by the captain to drink it if he hadn't.

Audrey and Sulu began to laugh hard. Leo and Jim were stunned. "Oh my god!" Audrey wiped the tear from her eye. "You're on a roll Spock!"

"Wait did Spock just… make a joke?" Jim asked in awe.

"Vulcans do not joke, Captain. I simply stated the obvious." Spock replied but it was obvious that he did not mean it.

"Lad, what is this stuff? Ahm sure it's strong because it's got our first officer all out of whack!" Scotty laughed pouring himself a drink and taking a swig of it just for the fun of it. "GAH!" Scotty almost spit out the stuff the moment it entered his mouth.

"You asked me vhen I vould be drinking a 'real drink' sir. This is a _real_ Russian drink."

Nyota laughed along with the others but she honestly was surprised. Even when they were together, he did not joke and he did not laugh like he did now. Spock did not laugh in the usual way but they could tell by his relaxed stance, the dancing lights in his eyes, and the slight twitch of the corner of his lips. But she didn't blame him. Ever since she had met Jim, things had been changing. To all the others, she put on a happy appearance and only lately had she begun to show anything else. Even when she was with Spock, she wasn't happy either. There weren't smiles and genuine laughter coming from her like they once did. Sure, she did love Spock. But now she was growing tired and she wanted someone who would laugh with her.

Someone like Jim.

They continued to play this game and everybody had a few drinks of the ridiculously strong drink. Until the bottle finally pointed at Sulu. After taking his 4th shot, Jim made it a rule to have to choose dare from that point on out. At this point, most of them were a little tipsy and couldn't find the strength to object. Spinning the bottle, Sulu found that his landed on Leo. "Wait I have to… uh… dare him to do something with sunscreen?" Sulu scratched his head as he thought of a dare. Audrey started giggling and offered her suggestion.

"Hikaru, dare him to give Scotty a sunscreen massage!"

"Dammit Audrey! I ain't givin' no Scot a sunscreen massage!" Leo jumped up but was stopped by Jim.

"Do it Sulu!" Winking Jim held Leo down.

"Sorry Doctor, but I think I'll have to dare you to do it." But Sulu didn't look sorry in the least. Giggling Audrey pressed a bottle of sunscreen in Leo's hands.

"No goddamn way am I doing that dare!"

"Captain! No decent Scotsman would allow themselves ta be massaged by a… another man!" Scotty sputtered.

"Well you don't have to do it alone ya know. Bones ya got the bottle!" Jim said laughing.

"Damn right I got the bottle. Just you wait Jim. Just you wait." Leo growled but slightly calmed down as Audrey laid her head on his shoulder and entwined their arms. Even though it was really her fault that he was in this ridiculous situation, he couldn't stay mad at her for long. Instead he decided to blame Mr. Sulu and Jim. It was ALWAYS Jim's fault.

Spinning the bottle, he willed it to land on Jim but like always it landed on someone else. Landing on Nyota, she only had one word to say. "Shit."

At this, everybody laughed. Even Spock raised an eyebrow. Nyota blushed under everybody's gaze. "What? Give a girl a break!"

"Amen!" Audrey joined in. Moving away from Leo, she took another shot in agreement. As Leo, Jim and the others joined in on what to dare Nyota to do, Audrey stood. "Leo, I'll be back. Off to powder my nose." She winked at the doctor and kissed him on the cheek. Standing up to follow her, Spock made his leave as well.

"Spock, where are you going?" Jim called.

"I believe that Audrey may need help getting to the restroom. It seems to be that she may have drunk excessively and as the good doctor is busy, I will escort her to and back." Spock replied clasping his hands behind his back as per usual. Leo merely grunted and waved him off too busy thinking of a suitable dare while Jim merely smiled and waved.

Using his long stride and legs to his advantage, Spock quickly reached Audrey as she turned the corner around the building. He caught her as she stumbled a little bit and when she raised her head to look up at who had saved her from falling, he found himself captivated by the dancing gold light in her brown eyes. Spock laid a hand on the small of Audrey's back and pulled her close. As he did, he realized exactly how smooth and silky her skin was the and delightfully watched as she let a shiver run down her spine in reaction to his touch. It was pathetic, he knew, but it was all he could have. All he would ever have.

"Spock," she breathed out. "Looks like I'm a little tipsy." Audrey giggled.

"Yes, it seems you are." Spock was acutely aware of how much skin was touching and he was awash with emotions that weren't his own. He found himself in the sea that was her mind and was at peace like he hadn't been since the last time they've touched.

_"You have such nice muscles. I'm almost jealous of whoever your bondmate is."_ She giggled as she stroked his chest and biceps. _"They're nicer than Leo's!"_

Spock was suddenly filled with pride and couldn't help but flex a little bit. _"It is only a result of my exercise regimen and strict diet. One that I believe the good doctor does not follow." _His mind was filled with laughter.

"_Ya got that right." _Slowly Audrey extracted herself from the embrace and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me."

"You are welcome, Audrey." Spock immediately missed the physical contact and the presence of her mind. He felt… alone all of a sudden. She smiled and bounced off to use the restroom.

"Where have ya been?" Jim whined. "They're being mean to me!"

"We decided to let her draw an embarrassing picture in sunscreen on Jim's back! So that when he sunburns it'll be there for all to see." Leo laughed.

"Oh that's pure evil!" Audrey smirked. "Ya got a picture in mind?"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." Nyota winked mischievously. She then spun the bottle and nobody expected who it would land on next. It landed on Jim.

Groaning, Jim said, "Aw man! Are ya serious? You've got to be kidding me."

"We'll keep it simple this time. You give me a sunscreen back massage." Nyota said smirking.

"That's like adding salt to injury! You get to mess with my back and I give you a massage?"

"It's what you get for starting a game like this!" Nyota and Leo said at the same time.

"Fine." Jim said taking the bottle and spinning it. "Yes! Spock… hmmm… what to do with you." Jim tapped his chin as he contemplated it. "Well, since you haven't really don't anything except listen to me, I'm just gonna take this opportunity to mess with Bones… or more specifically his girl."

"What?!" Bones glared at Jim.

"Hey I was going to have him give you a nice back massage with sunscreen," Leo's face morphed into one of horror, "but I thought that that was too disturbing."

"Ya got that right. That's just inhuman." Leo muttered. Spock simply raised an eyebrow.

"So… I'll just make him give Audrey a back massage. It'll bother you, but you'll live." Leo just glared at him. "Audrey, you good with that?"

She shrugged. "Who am I to say no to a good back massage? It's free!" Leo glared at her.

"Doctor, it is illogical to glare at Audrey. Or me for that matter. It is, after all, Jim's fault."

"Damn logic, Spock! You've got your paws all over my girl! What man would like that?" He growled.

"Paw, doctor? If you remember anything about Vulcan physiology, you would know that we do not have paws."

Just as Leo was about to retort with a scathing remark, Audrey butted in. "Come on, Leo. It's just Spock. No need to get all riled up."

"You're just soaking this up aren't you?" He said sarcastically. Audrey smiled but Spock could tell that the remark was unsettling to Audrey. She was a little annoyed by his bitter jab and how it dampened the mood. It wasn't the first time he's said something like this but the first time he's said it in public.

"Lighten up, Bones! It's just a massage! I mean Spock isn't that bothered that Nyota's touching my back. Anyways, it's like you've always said. A little suffering is good for the soul." Jim said trying to lighten up the mood. It was Leo's catchphrase. Almost as common as his "Dammit Jim!"

Leo grumbled, "I've never said that." Everyone laughed and the mood seemed to lighten a bit. After this though, everyone decided to stop playing the game. It seemed to be a little dangerous to continue playing especially since it was Audrey's turn and would no doubt upset Leo even more. That just sucked the fun out of it.


End file.
